Lorsque renaissent les Ténèbres
by LusM
Summary: La guerre est finie. Harry Potter tente de reprendre une vie normale. Survient alors le remariage de Lucius Malfoy avec un célèbre avocat. Ce dernier semble adhérer à des idées de Mangemorts. Une étrange invitation, un retournement de situation... Que se passe-t-il au Manoir Malfoy et qui se cache derrière son nouveau maître ? HP/LM RW/DM
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! C'est ma toute première fic ! Je vais essayer d'assurer le mieux possible (mais je promets rien).

Dans cette fic, il va être question de relations homosexuelles, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter s'affala dans un vieux fauteuil du Terrier. Enfin, la guerre était finie ! Et cela depuis un mois déjà. Mais il avait toujours cette impression d'être soudainement libéré d'un énorme poids qui pesait auparavant sur son ventre. Bien entendu, les journalistes s'étaient précipités sur lui à son retour à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, le pressant de questions diverses. Bien sûr, la population sorcière souffrait encore des évènements récents. Évidemment, il était lui-même encore bouleversé par l'acte qu'il avait accompli, cet acte qui le répugnait tant, à savoir tuer, même si c'était tuer Voldemort. Mais il se sentait plus léger, malgré tous ces petits inconvénients.

Molly entra dans le salon, suivie de sa fille qui jeta à Harry un regard plein d'espoir et de convoitise. Ce dernier l'ignora et la jeune fille résignée partit dans la cuisine à la suite de sa mère. Voici un problème plus épineux pour le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il avait quitté la sœur de son meilleur ami pour la garder en sécurité, il en était fou amoureux et savait ses sentiments réciproques. À présent, bien que Ginny n'ait encore d'yeux que pour lui, il ne savait plus trop où il en était avec elle. Il avouait qu'elle était très belle, avec ses yeux bleus magnifiques et sa longue chevelure rousse bien soignée. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas comme cela que les choses devaient finir. Il ne sentait pas, lorsqu'il tentait d'avoir des gestes tendres envers elle, que c'était à cette personne que ces gestes devaient être faits.

- Harry ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête. Hermione se tenait debout à côté du canapé, l'air mal à l'aise. Elle se tordait les mains et pinçait les lèvres, comme si elle hésitait à parler.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ?

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et observa le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Même avec la disparition des Détraqueurs, l'atmosphère restait fraîche pour ce mois de juillet.

- Je… commença-t-elle, hésitante. Je voulais te parler de ton entrée au Ministère.

Harry soupira. Cette discussion, il l'avait eue d'innombrables fois avec chaque membre de la famille Weasley, ainsi qu'avec Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, etc…

Dumbledore avait proposé aux septièmes années qui le voulaient de refaire leur dernière année à Poudlard. Il en avait tout particulièrement parlé avec Ron, Harry et Hermione, qui n'avaient eu aucune leçon de ce niveau-là, étant absents durant toute l'année. Hermione avait immédiatement accepté. Ron, lui avait hésité longtemps, se tâtant, puis il avait décidé qu'il avait suffisamment de connaissances pour avoir un travail directement dans le monde sorcier. En fait, il était parti aider Georges à la boutique de Farces et Attrapes, au moins durant le temps que Fred ne serait pas sorti de son coma, puis de l'hôpital.

Harry avait dit non. Cela avait surpris tout le monde : le jeune homme attachait tant d'importance à Poudlard, avant, la considérant comme sa deuxième maison. Plus surprenant encore, alors qu'il venait de sortir d'un guerre contre la magie noire dont il était le point principal, alors qu'il semblait épuisé par les évènements, il demandait à devenir Auror pour chasser mages noirs et compagnie ! La plupart de son entourage avait tenté de le persuader de ne pas choisir cette route-là, en tout cas de faire autre chose avant, quelque chose de plus reposant. Il avait ignoré toutes les remarques et les arguments plus que rationnels. Harry ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard ou exercer un métier tranquille, pour se reposer. Car, lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé, des souvenirs de la guerre qu'il aurait préféré oublier lui revenaient en tête.

- Harry, continua Hermione d'une voix douce et plus assurée, je pense que terminer tes études à Poudlard serait une bonne chose. Tu es trop jeune pour devenir Auror, de toute manière, et te mêler encore à des affaires de ce type ajouterait à tes souvenirs de la guerre. Propose, comme Ron, ton aide dans une boutique, ou travaille au Département des Sports et Jeux magiques lorsque tu auras terminé ta septième année…

- Non, Hermione, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision ! répliqua Harry d'un ton ferme. C'est justement parce que j'ai vu toutes ces choses horribles durant la guerre que je veux devenir Auror : je souhaite aider la justice à régner, même si je ne résout pas tous les problèmes ; j'aurais au moins l'impression de m'être rendu utile avant ma mort.

- Mais tu as déjà fait plus qu'être utile ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu as sauvé le monde magique dans son ensemble ! C'est déjà plus que trop te demander, pour toi qui n'avait que dix-sept ans lors de la Grande Bataille.

- Suffit Hermione ! s'énerva Harry. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, est-ce clair !

Sans même attendre de réponse, il sortit en trombe, croisant Remus sans le voir, furieux. Le loup-garou regarda le filleul de son presque frère s'éloigner à grand pas en soupirant. Après tout, Harry était assez grand pour prendre ses décisions lui-même, il n'avait besoin de personne. Il entra pour voir Hermione toujours assise sur le canapé, lèvres pincées, un regard à la fois triste et agacé sur le visage.

Ah ! Il avait bien changé, le Harry qu'il avait connu lors de sa troisième année, celui qui ressortait souriant de son examen. Mais le cœur généreux du jeune homme, quoiqu'un peu endurci, n'avait pas changé, et c'était la seule chose qui devait compter à ses yeux.

* * *

Arthur s'assit devant son bureau, où s'entassaient des paperasses en tout genre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une Gazette datant de trois semaines déjà. Sur un grand cliché, deux hommes souriaient en se tenant la main. Au-dessus, un titre explosif :

« _**Lucius Malfoy se remarie avec Josh McClay, le célèbre avocat »**_

L'homme eut un rire amer. À peine sorti de prison et innocenté, le grand Lucius Malfoy faisait déjà parler de lui. L'ambition de cet aristocrate était écoeurante aux yeux du modeste Weasley, qui, bien qu'il était à présent connu pour avoir hébergé le Survivant - ce surnom, qui, à son avis, rabaissait Harry plus qu'autre chose, le fit grimacer -, n'avait jamais profité d'une quelconque occasion pour avoir son nom dans les journaux.

« Josh McClay »… Arthur connaissait cet homme de nom seulement : McClay était un sorcier renommé et un excellent avocat. Très riche, surtout, ce qui l'avait, selon bien des rumeurs, beaucoup aidé dans bon nombre d'affaires. Il semblait qu'il était plus fourbe que ce que l'on peut imaginer et qu'il ait des idées pareilles à celles de feu Voldemort. Il avait même aidé quelques Mangemorts à s'en tirer, dont Malfoy. Ce fut d'ailleurs à l'issue de ce procès que les deux sorciers se marièrent.

Arthur observa attentivement la photo. Lucius Malfoy se tenait droit au côté de son époux, dans une magnifique robe blanche « cousue d'argent véritable« , prétendait la presse. L'aristocrate gardait encore quelques marques des mauvais traitements qu'il avait reçus suite à sa déchéance auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La prison n'avait rien arrangé, mais il souriait faiblement malgré sa fatigue évidente. McClay, lui, avait une expression digne et un petit air supérieur. Sa carrure puissante rendait son nouveau mari plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de l'avocat avait été décrit comme « celui d'un homme fier et heureux » dans l'article, mais Arthur y voyait une pointe de férocité, presque imperceptible, mais bien présente.

« Pauvre Malfoy » pensa-t-il même.

Il allait se mettre à travailler, lorsqu'un hiboux grand duc entra dans sa pièce de travail. Ce hibou, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce soit à lui qu'il livrerait un message…

_À suivre…_

_Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Je trouve tout de même que l'effet de suspens sur la fin est moins réussi que ce que j'imaginais au départ, mais bon ! _

_Je vais essayer de poster la suite dans deux ou trois semaines maximum… _


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà ! J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu pour mettre en ligne ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis d'Internet, donc j'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews cette semaine.

Au fait : j'ai mis Rating M par précaution (je prends toujours TROP de précautions), mais il se pourrait que Rating T convienne mieux en fait.

**Chapitre 2**

Les Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Remus et Sirius étaient attablés dans le jardin du Terrier, discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Georges parlait avec Ron de ses recherches sur une potion faisant dire et faire n'importe quoi à la personne qui la buvait, rendant celle-ci totalement ridicule, sans prêter attention aux claquements de langue désapprobateurs de Percy qui les écoutait ; Molly parlait avec Hermione et Ginny des derniers potins de Sorcière Hebdo. Remus, Harry et Sirius débattaient sur l'efficacité de différents sorts de défense. Bill et Charlie, revenus au pays pour la guerre et profitant du pays a présent, se racontaient leurs voyages en Égypte et en Roumanie. Seul Arthur ne disait rien, pensif. Il semblait absorbé par des pensées préoccupantes, et ce depuis son retour du Ministère. Personne ne fit de remarque, mais tous s'inquiétaient légèrement pour lui.

Harry laissa finalement Remus et Sirius qui se disputaient à propos d'un sort d'attaque récemment créé. Il se tourna vers Arthur, assis à côté de lui.

- Bon, pas de bêtise, déclara le jeune homme tout sourire. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Arthur le dévisagea un moment sans répondre. Il observa son presque fils. Celui-ci avait à présent une carrure d'athlète, grâce à ses entraînements de combat, et un coup de pouce du Quidditch, sport que Harry pratiquait encore en amateur en-dehors de Poudlard. Ses cheveux toujours aussi indisciplinés lui donnaient un air rebelle. Son regard vert se révélait n'être en rien terni par les épreuves de la guerre, au contraire, il plus pétillant et captivant que jamais. Une certaine puissance émanait du jeune homme, inspirant le respect à quiconque le croisait. Arthur admirait celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, il était fier de lui, de ce qu'il était devenu, comme un père est fier de son enfant.

- As-tu entendu parler de Josh McClay ? demanda-t-il finalement, détournant le regard.

- Ah oui ! Cette histoire de mariage, répondit Harry en grimaçant. La presse n'en a que trop parlé… C'est un avocat, non ? Je ne suis pas trop au courant des affaires sorcières, mais lui, je le connais pour l'avoir vu revenir dans certaines archives, pendant mes études à Poudlard. Sinon, je crois que d'abord, il y a eu le divorce des Malfoy, et la presse a expliqué que mme Black - puisque c'est à présent son nom - habitait toujours chez son ex-mari, un truc comme ça. Et puis, il y a eu le remariage de Malfoy père. Avec un avocat renommé ! Perd pas son temps, cet espèce d'aristo vaniteux et pourri à la…

- Un avocat renommé, coupa Arthur, mais pas vraiment innocent, si j'en crois certaines rumeurs.

Toutes les conversations avaient cessé, à présent, et tous les regards s'étaient posés sur le père de famille. Harry se pencha un peu plus vers lui, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- C'était un Mangemort ? demanda-t-il, une lueur étrange brillant dans son regard.

- Non, répondit calmement Arthur. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais j'entends parler de lui. Beaucoup, même. Et puis, un sorcier si renommé, s'il avait été Mangemort, tout le monde le saurait. Non, d'après ce que je sais, il garde toutes ses opinions pour lui. Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des fuites quant à certaines idées qu'il aurait eues… et qui se rapprochent bien de celles de Lord Voldemort ! Sa puissance n'atteint pas celle de ce dernier, mais il n'est pas un minable non plus.

- Eh bien ! ricana Harry avec amertume. Il faut avouer que Malfoy a trouvé la bonne personne pour lui. Ces deux-là sont semblables !

- Je ne sais pas… murmura Arthur, s'adressant apparemment plus à lui qu'à l'assistance. Lucius Malfoy était épuisé par son procès et par la guerre. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il se risquerait à s'attirer de nouveaux ennuis dans le seul but de faire renaître des idéaux n'ayant plus leur place dans ce monde. Il doit d'ailleurs avoir abandonné ceux-ci depuis un bout de temps, au moins depuis sa déchéance auprès de Voldemort. Je l'ai vu après son procès. Il est affaibli, instable.

Cette déclaration, faite comme si Arthur avait pitié de Lucius Malfoy, figea tout le monde sur place. Bien entendu, il avait été recommandé, réclamé même, par le Ministère de détruire les barrières qui faisaient des familles comme celles des Malfoy et des Weasley, des ennemis. Mais de là à devenir amis ou attentionnés les uns envers les autres…

- J'ai reçu ceci, aujourd'hui, dit Arthur en sortant une lettre de sa poche.

Il la déplia et lut à haute voix :

_« Chers amis,_

_J'ai connaissance de la rivalité qui opposait jadis ma famille et la vôtre. Mon seul désir serait de détruire cette haine ancestrale et d'unir nos deux familles dans une amitié profonde. Après tout, pourquoi entretenir de si mauvaises relations alors que le monde sorcier s'est uni dans une seule position ? Ainsi, je vous propose de venir dîner au Manoir samedi soir, afin de se rapprocher et d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. J'espère qu'à l'issue de ce repas, une entente cordiale se sera installée entre nous tous. _

_Je sais que Mr Potter et Miss Granger sont vos amis les plus proches. Messieurs Black et Lupin également. Ils pourront donc venir si cela les tente._

_Le mieux serait que vous donniez votre réponse par hibou avant vendredi soir. _

_En espérant que vous pardonnerez à notre famille,_

_J. McClay »_

_À suivre…_

_Un second chapitre que j'ai tenté de réussir. À vous de juger ! _


	3. Chapter 3

Je vais plus vite que ce que j'imaginais pour poster les chapitres. J'espère que je vais réussir à garder le rythme !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

Un silence de mort planait à présent sur la petite assemblée. Chacun était paralysé, tentant d'assimiler tout ce que disait cette lettre. Puis ils se jetèrent des regards incertains, espérant vaguement que quelqu'un s'écrie soudain « c'est une blague ! ». Mais personne ne prit la parole.

Les deux seules personnes qui ne semblaient pas s'affoler étaient Arthur et Remus ; Arthur, car il avait déjà passé le choc au Ministère en lisant la lettre une première fois, et Remus, parce qu'en homme intelligent, il réfléchissait déjà à plusieurs hypothèses quant à la véritable raison de cette invitation. Car personne ne croyait qu'il s'agissait juste de réconcilier deux familles, même si c'était par l'intermédiaire d'une tierce personne, étrangère à ces disputes incessantes. Josh McClay ne semblait pas une personne recommandable et sa fourberie était plus ou moins connue.

Une question surgit alors dans l'esprit de Harry : pourquoi était-ce McClay et non Malfoy senior qui avait envoyé et signé cette invitation ? Il semblait plus normal au jeune homme que ce soit l'héritier de l'illustre famille, maître du Manoir Malfoy, qui s'occupât de ce genre d'affaires ; pas un étranger, même s'il était marié audit héritier.

Harry posa la question à Arthur, qui fronça les sourcils en remettant ses lunettes.

- Voici une question intéressante, dit celui-ci dans un raclement de gorge. Eh bien, je dirais que Lucius doit être las de toutes ces affaires, dont il n'a eu de cesse de s'occuper pour assurer sa renommée ; à présent, peut-être a-t-il laissé son époux partager certaines d'entre elles, dont les invitations. Je ne pense pas, cela dit, que Lucius laisserait McClay inviter n'importe qui sans son accord, encore moins s'il s'agit de nous.

Harry était sceptique quant à cette réponse, connaissant le caractère de Lucius Malfoy, mais il s'en contenta.

- Bien ! dit-il. À présent, la question est : allons-nous nous rendre à ce dîner ou déclinons-nous l'invitation ?

- T'es fou ! s'exclama Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux. On ira jamais là-bas ! Qu'est-ce qu'on risque d'attraper comme maladies en s'y rendant !? Ça se trouve, ils nous tendent un piège, pou que dès qu'on sera arrivé, une potion de sommeil - ou pire, un sortilège de magie noire - et hop ! enlevés ! Ensuite, ils réclameront une demande de rançon contre notre libération ou nous tortureront pour apprendre des trucs sur l'Ordre et le Ministère afin de recréer une invasion de mages noirs !

Harry retira ses lunettes à son tour pour se frotter les yeux. Il aimait bien Ron, mais celui-ci faisait parfois preuve d'une imagination un peu trop débridée.

- Ron, calme-toi s'il te plaît, soupira Remus. Bon, il se pourrait que cette invitation cache une autre raison de nous recevoir, c'est vrai ; mais je doute que cela soit pour nous faire du mal. S'attirer les bonnes grâces du Ministère devant leurs efforts et leur coopération, ainsi que la fréquentation des personnages ayant eu les rôles les plus actifs dans la guerre - dont le célèbre Harry Potter, le Survivant - serait plus probable.

- Il est vrai, renchérit Arthur, que nous aurions toutes les raisons de refuser, mais cesser cette petite guerre lassante serait une bonne idée.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Sirius.

L'animagus n'avait encore rien dit, fait étrange, mais maintenant que l'on parlait de devenir amis avec une des familles de - anciens - Mangemorts

tout ce qu'il y avait de plus méprisable, il était révolté.

- C'est quoi, vot' plan pourri ? s'écria-t-il. Faire ami-ami avec d'anciens mages noirs et Mangemorts comme si de rien était ? Eh bien, c'est comme vous voulez, mais non merci ! Je n'ai pas fui une famille de cinglés fanas du sang _pur_ pour atterrir chez d'autres débiles du même genre !

Et il quitta la table en maugréant contre les idiots sensibles qui pardonnaient trop vite et trop facilement. Remus se leva en secouant la tête et partit à sa suite en promettant de le raisonner.

- Bon, eh bien je pense que l'affaire est réglée, conclut Arthur au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Ce qui veut dire ? questionna Ron, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

- Nous irons, décida son père en se levant pour rentrer.

Ron resta un instant sans rien dire, trop abasourdi par sa réponse, puis finit par le suivre dans la ferme intention de discuter cette décision - insensée à ses yeux -. Toute conversation ayant cessé, chacun commença à partir de son côté.

Bientôt, Harry se retrouva seul. Il resta un instant là, à regarder le ciel sans nuages, parsemé de petites étoiles scintillantes. La douce fraîcheur de la nuit lui permit de se remettre des évènements de la soirée, et il rentra à son tour dans le salon. Personne. Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir face au feu. N'ayant pas sommeil, il préféra méditer un peu avant d'aller se coucher comme les autres.

Ainsi donc, les Malfoy s'étaient décidés à installer la paix avec des sorciers adorateurs de moldus. Chose plutôt étonnante de leur part. Harry se souvint du temps où Draco Malfoy lançait des « sang-de-bourbe » et autres gentillesses à Hermione. Puis défilèrent d'autres images, où revenait souvent Malfoy père sous son masque de Mangemort. Il ricana : non, décidément, il y avait quelque chose derrière toute cette histoire. Tout cela n'était pas clair et il essaya de discerner quelque chose dans le brouillard de cette affaire.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry ne vit pas une ombre se glisser dans la pièce, ni n'entendit des pas feutrés s'approcher de lui. Il ne s'aperçut de la présence d'une autre personne que lorsque deux bras fins entourèrent son torse. Et qu'un corps se colla au sien. Pris d'un sursaut, il se releva brusquement en sortant sa baguette et se retourna pour se retrouver face à…

-… Ginny !?

La jeune femme, qui était assise sur le rebord du fauteuil avant qu'Harry ne se lève et la projette par terre, se massait le dos avec une grimace. Confus, Harry s'empressa de l'aider à se relever.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, c'est bon, merci.

Le jeune homme se rassit dans son fauteuil et observa Ginny. Ses longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant encadraient un visage sublime. Sous la chemise de nuit, il devinait les formes généreuses que la jeune femme arborait. En plus de sa beauté, Ginny possédait une grande intelligence. Vraiment, elle avait tout pour plaire. C'est pourquoi Harry avait été séduit par elle à une époque.

Une époque à présent révolue. Il ne ressentait plus cette joie immense à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ; l'embrasser ne lui procurait plus aucune sensation de s'envoler au plus haut des cieux. À ses yeux, leur relation était devenue fade, sans intérêt. Il s'était peu à peu éloigné de la jeune fille, mais elle semblait tomber de plus en plus amoureuse de lui. C'est à peine si elle le laissait respirer un instant, l'entraînant toujours dans un coin avec elle dès qu'il était seul, pour parler de l'avenir dont elle rêvait en sa compagnie.

Ginny s'assit sur les genoux de Harry, qui soupira d'un air las.

- Ginny… commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé pas les lèvres de la jeune femme qui vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes.

Alors, pour la première fois, il la repoussa vraiment, violemment. Elle dû se raccrocher à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber à nouveau.

- Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, ok ? s'énerva Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux plus continuer comme ça, mais tu te bornes à l'ignorer ! Je… c'est fini, Ginny ! Ok ? Fini ! Il n'y a plus rien entre nous, rien, tu m'entends !? Je dis pas que je déteste ou quoi, mais je ne t'aime plus comme toi tu m'aimes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Je vois très bien, répliqua Ginny. Bon, comment elle s'appelle ?

-…

Hein ?! Harry ne voyait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire. Comment s'appelait _qui_ ?

- Je la connais ? insista Ginny.

Harry ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. De qui parlait-elle avec ce ton hargneux ? Il tenta d'oublier sa fatigue et de comprendre. Enfin, il trouva.

- Tu insinues… que je t'ai trompée avec une autre fille ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'insinue pas, je constate, répliqua la jeune femme.

Harry blanchit de colère. Tromper quelqu'un, c'était comme trahir cette personne. Tout ce qui touchait à la trahison le ramenait à la guerre et à Pettigrow, cet infâme rat à cause de qui ses parents étaient morts. D'accord, la guerre était finie, d'accord sa relation avec Ginny n'avait jamais rien eu à voir avec la mort de ses parents. Mais il se gardait bien d'être infidèle à qui que ce soit et ainsi d'amener encore une quelconque souffrance autour de lui.

- Je. Ne. Trahis. Personne. Jamais ! Jamais, tu m'entends ! Que ce soit pour une histoire d'amour ou toute autre chose.

Il repoussa Ginny qui dut se lever de ses genoux. Énervée, elle aussi, elle commença à retourner à sa chambre, mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour lancer :

- Tu ne veux peut-être plus de moi, mais si je découvre ta relation avec une quelconque personne, sache que celle-ci devra craindre pour sa vie ! Tu souffriras, comme je souffre à présent…

Et elle laissa Harry figé dans son fauteuil, savourant l'effet qu'avaient produit ses menaces. Et ce n'étaient pas des menaces jetées en l'air, ça non ! Elle les appliquerait !

_À suivre…_

_Ouf ! Enfin arrivée ! J'ai eu du mal avec le passage du début. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Draco observait l'aile ouest du Manoir par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il grimaça en pensant que sans son père, il n'habiterait sans doute plus ici et sa mère non plus. Josh McClay avait décrété, lorsqu'il était venu vivre au Manoir auprès de son époux, que Draco était bien assez grand pour vivre seul et que Narcissa, n'ayant plus rien à voir avec la famille Malfoy hormis son fils, devait allez voir ailleurs. S'étaient ensuivies nombre de disputes entre les deux nouveaux époux, des disputes qui s'étaient souvent avérées violentes.

Sa mère et lui avaient finalement eu le droit de conserver leurs appartements dans l'aile est, lieu d'habitation des résidents du Manoir depuis des générations, tandis que McClay faisait aménager des appartements dans l'aile ouest pour Lucius et lui. Draco comprenait bien que, par cet isolement, il tenait à montrer que Lucius lui appartenait. Même si McClay avait déclaré que c'était juste pour « préserver leur intimité ».

Le jeune homme soupçonnait aussi autre chose, qui le faisait frissonner. Une chose qu'il avait découverte peu après le mariage, ou plutôt que McClay lui avait montré lors d'une dispute. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il haïssait son nouveau beau-père.

Un cri de douleur provenant du grand salon déchira le silence. Mais Draco ne se précipita pas pour savoir d'où il provenait. Il se contenta de sortir une bouteille de scotch et un verre d'un buffet. Il se servit généreusement et but cul sec, d'un geste nerveux. Il faudrait s'y habituer.

Lorsque son père était rentré la première fois suspendu au bras de son avocat pour les prévenir de leur relation, alors que le mariage n'était pas encore prévu, Draco avait eu un étrange pressentiment. Un _mauvais_ pressentiment, qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Ce qui s'était passé après le mariage aurait pu lui fournir une explication à cela, mais il restait quelque chose, comme si quelque chose de terrible allait se produire, un évènement plus horrible encore que ce qu'il vivait à présent.

Un léger 'toc, toc' tira Draco de ses sombres pensées. Il invita son visiteur à entrer. Sa mère ouvrit timidement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. _Sa mère_… il savait bien ce qu'il en était, et ce depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à considérer la femme qui l'avait élevé comme telle. Un sentiment de sourde colère s'empara de lui lorsqu'il repensa à ce que lui avait révélé son père peu de temps avant la fin de la guerre, alors que ce dernier pensait sa mort proche avec toutes les punitions qu'il recevait.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Maman ? demanda-t-il en tentant de garder un ton neutre.

- Je suis heureuse que tu m'appelles encore ainsi tout en sachant la vérité, mon chéri, déclara-t-elle de sa voix douce ou perçait une pointe d'émotion.

- Je ne pourrais penser à t'appeler autrement, quand je pense à…

Il s'interrompit en frémissant. Narcissa était la seule qui puisse encore lui donner de l'affection ; créer une distance entre elle et lui ne pourrait lui apporter qu'une lourde solitude.

- Alors n'y pense pas, dit sa mère en le prenant doucement dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es pas venue ici seulement pour me dire que tu aimes que je t'appelle encore Maman…

- Non, en effet, répondit-elle en soupirant. Je voulais te parler, et je me disais que je pourrais profiter de ce que ton père et Josh soient… en bas, termina-t-elle, mais sa voix montrait bien qu'elle avait voulu dire autre chose.

Les doigts de Draco se crispèrent sur son verre et il se resservit d'une main tremblotante. Lorsqu'il but, il renversa un peu d'alcool par terre.

- Ça va mon chéri ? demanda Narcissa.

- Très. Bien.

- Ne raconte pas de sottises, soupira-t-elle. Je t'ai élevé, je sais très bien quand quelque chose te tracasse.

Nouveau gémissement de douleur, plus puissant celui-ci. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Draco pour qu'il explose.

- En même temps, comment veux-tu que j'aille bien en sachant qu'il… en le laissant…

- Draco, calme-toi, intima la jolie blonde.

- Non ! Il est là, en bas, en train de… et moi, je ne fais rien, je suis là, à attendre. Et tu voudrais que je me calme ?

Narcissa fit s'asseoir Draco sur le lit et elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux avec un mouchoir immaculé.

- Pourquoi, Maman ? sanglota-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

- Pourquoi quoi, mon chéri ?

- Pourquoi ne faisons-nous rien ?

Elle soupira d'un air las. Elle aussi aimerait agir, mais elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

- Parce que ton père ne le veut pas, répondit-elle simplement.

- Arrête ! cria Draco, au bord des nerfs.

- D'accord ! s'énerva-t-elle à son tour. Je ne voulais pas avoir à penser à cela, mais tu m'y oblige ! Tu sais très bien ce qui se passerait, si nous intervenions ! Personne ne l'a dit, ni ne l'a jamais insinué ! Mais ce n'est pas très dur à imaginer, rien qu'en voyant ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ! Voilà pourquoi nous ne faisons rien !

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Draco imagina avec horreur ce qui arriverait s'il osait faire quoi que ce soit.

- Et si nous réussissions ? tenta-t-il tout de même d'une voix timide.

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre, Narcissa soupira.

- Je pourrais répondre : « et si nous rations ? », répliqua-t-elle. Il y a trop de risques à prendre : nous sommes trop faibles face à lui, ou est-ce plutôt lui qui est trop fort pour tout le monde. En essayant d'améliorer cette situation, nous ne pourrions que l'aggraver. Il vaut mieux attendre que ça se calme tout seul. Je ne voudrais pas que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Draco la comprit très bien, et ils frissonnèrent de concert.

- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, murmura Narcissa.

Et elle se leva pour le laisser seul, avachi sur son lit. Draco resta là quelques minutes avant de se lever pour se resservir un scotch. Rester dans sa chambre à longueur de journée le fatiguait, et il aurait bien voulu descendre chercher un livre dans le grand salon pour lire devant le grand feu. Mais, avec ce qu'il s'y passait, pas question de descendre dans ledit salon avant… un bon moment. Les cris qu'il avait entendu quelques instants auparavant lui suffisaient bien assez.

Le jeune homme soupira. Au moins, il serait tranquille pendant le dîner de samedi soir, lorsque Potter et les Weasley seront présents. Draco ricana à cette pensée : jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il serait content de voir arriver chez lui - si tant est qu'il soit encore autorisé à considérer ce Manoir comme tel - cette bande d'incapables. Mais les choses avaient bien changé…

Josh McClay se tenait debout dans le grand salon, tournant entre ses longs doigts blanchâtres un verre rempli d'un vin des plus raffinés d'Angleterre. Son _cher_ époux venait de quitter le grand salon depuis peu, le laissant à ses pensées.

Issu d'une famille riche, non noble mais pas moins puissante, Josh McClay avait eu des parents attentionnés, bien que stricts. On aurait pu croire qu'en tant que grande famille de Sang-Pur, ils étaient bourrés de préjugés quant aux moldus et aux créatures magiques - méprisées du temps de Cornélius Fudge, ne l'oublions pas -. Il en était tout autrement : Arcturus et Laïra McClay se passionnaient pour les moldus, auprès desquels ils avaient longuement vécu, lors de missions données par le Ministère pour les protéger. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu naître leur unique enfant, ils l'avaient affublé d'un nom moldu : Josh.

Josh prouva très tôt ses qualités d'apprentissage, surtout dans la pratique de la magie. Mais bientôt, sa mère commença à dépérir d'une maladie moldue, qui ne frappait que très rarement les sorciers. Josh avait alors sept ans. Laïra mit presque un an à mourir. Des rumeurs prétendaient que le garçon se mit alors à haïr les moldus pour la détruire de l'une de leurs maladies. Aucune preuve ne venait fonder ces accusations, mais le doute était permis.

McClay n'aimait pas les moldus. En tout cas, il avait avoué à Lucius qu'il ne voulait pas les côtoyer.

« Moi, Josh McClay, ancien Serpentard, avocat rusé jugé fourbe, mondialement connu chez les sorciers, je n'ai rien à faire avec des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques qui ne sauraient rien m'apporter », lui avait-il dit.

_Josh_. Ce prénom sonnait affreusement moldu à ses oreilles, et il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses deuxième et troisième prénoms, Mike et Joan, pour le remplacer.

McClay se rappela de la première fois où il était venu voir Lucius Malfoy en prison, afin de parler avec lui du déroulement du procès et d'établir une défense, le lendemain même de la guerre. Lui-même s'était proposé d'aider presque gratuitement les derniers partisans de Voldemort qui auraient droit à un procès d'où ils pourraient éventuellement sortir libres et innocentés.

Lorsqu'il avait vu l'état de l'ancien Mangemort, McClay s'était tout de suite senti puissant. Le grand, le riche, le puissant Lucius Malfoy était réduit à l'état de loque tandis que lui se tenait dans toute sa splendeur, attendant sagement que l'homme lui demande de l'aider. Lui _demande_ de _l'aider_. Chaque client faisait cela, mais il s'agissait ici de Lucius Malfoy. Et jamais au grand jamais encore on avait vu un Malfoy _demander_ quoi que ce soit. Alors voir le chef de la famille Malfoy _demander de l'aide_…

Il avait attendu, calme, un air neutre plaqué sur le visage, tandis qu'en lui-même une sorte d'excitation malsaine le prenait. Il avait envie quelque part de voir cet homme si imbu de lui-même prouver sa faiblesse et se soumettre à lui. Car ce serait lui qui déciderait de son sort, si l'aristocrate parlait.

Durant tout le temps que Lucius avait gardé le silence, McClay l'avait observé attentivement. L'homme était couvert de crasse, démontrant la mauvaise hygiène d'Azkaban. Ses yeux étaient cernés, signe d'une grande fatigue, occasionnée par les mauvais traitements subis auprès de feu son Seigneur ainsi que par son séjour en prison. Ses côtes saillaient sous ses haillons. Mais, malgré toutes ces marques hideuses, ces signes évident de la grande faiblesse de Lucius, il apparaissait comme un ange, même si un ange déchu, à McClay. L'avocat ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le charme certain que dégageait l'autre homme en toute circonstance.

Enfin, Lucius Malfoy avait parlé, d'une voix éraillée par des pleurs inavoués. Il avait réclamé, d'une voix presque suppliante, le soutien de McClay dans son procès. Celui-ci avait lentement acquiescé, puis avait commencé à poser des questions, prendre des notes, monter son plan pour le faire sortir de son pétrin. Lucius le laissait tout organiser, acceptant toutes ses idées, tout ce qu'il aurait à dire, à faire, que cela soit agréable ou non ; comme s'il se soumettait pleinement à sa volonté. Cet homme brisé par la guerre serait facile à manipuler pour n'importe qui.

En rentrant chez lui, McClay avait repassé cette entrevue maintes fois dans sa tête. Il repensait au contraste qu'offraient le Lucius Malfoy d'antan et celui du présent. Il avait songé au Manoir Malfoy, à la richesse de cette grande famille, à sa puissance, à la facilité de conserver bien des secrets dans la demeure isolée. Les aveux que lui avaient faits sa mère juste avant de s'éteindre lui étaient alors revenus à l'esprit. Des secrets faciles à conserver… le divorce des Malfoy… ce que sa mère lui avait révélé… et ce que Malfoy lui avait révélé, ce secret qu'il garderait pour lui, mais qu'il comptait bien exploiter…

Un plan, un plan machiavélique, avait alors germé dans son esprit. Lucius Malfoy était affaibli par la guerre, il serait facile à séduire. De plus, lui-même n'aurait pas trop de mal à s'approcher de l'ancien Mangemort, étant donné que celui-ci possédait ce charme impossible à définir, mais qui vous attirait comme un aimant. Oui, tout marcherait comme sur des roulettes, pour reprendre cette affreuse expression moldue.

À présent, Josh McClay savourait pleinement sa victoire prochaine qu'il voyait arriver à grands pas. Trempant ses lèvres dans son vin, il apprécia le confort que son plan lui conférait : non seulement il l'exécutait en toute facilité, sans que personne ne puisse s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, mais en plus il habitait un grand Manoir, était servi par quinze elfes de maisons - même s'il devait les payer, ce qu'il trouvait ridicule -, mangeait comme un roi matin, midi et soir, buvait les vins des plus grandes caves d'Angleterre et avait un époux magnifique qu'il manipulait sans mal.

Il y avait bien son beau-fils et l'ex-femme de Lucius, mais ces deux-là ne se doutaient de rien. De toute façon, il leur avait montré qu'il ne souffrirait aucune opposition de leur part, et d'une manière qui les avait bien refroidis.

Ils pensaient ainsi connaître tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en lui, mais ils ne savaient rien encore, même si le jeune Draco semblait se méfier de lui plus que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu. L'avocat avait cependant appris à apprécier cela : laisser planer le doute sans que jamais personne ne puisse rien découvrir, ni faire.

McClay repensa à Lucius parti dans leur chambre. Il fallait maintenant qu'il s'occupe de lui. Ce que pouvait lui donner son époux était capital pour la suite de son plan.

Un sourire mauvais s'étala sur les lèvres de l'avocat tandis qu'il reposait son verre vide. C'était au tour de son cher mari. Et ce dernier allait sagement faire tout ce qu'il voudrait, sans aucune résistance. Lucius savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver, pour avoir vu une fois ce que cela avait donné.

Mais avant de monter le rejoindre, McClay devait faire quelque chose. Cela devrait être terminé avant samedi soir, s'il voulait que tout passe conformément à ce qu'il désirait.

_À suivre…_

_Voilà ! Pffou ! J'en ai eu du mal, avec celui-ci !_

_Reviews, please !_


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le cinquième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Chapitre 5**

En ce jeudi matin pluvieux, Arthur arrivait au Ministère, pour une journée qui s'annonçait bien longue : des dizaines de documents non traités la veille l'attendaient sur son bureau, en plus de ceux qu'il recevrait ce jour-ci.

Il s'apprêta à rentrer dans l'un des ascenseurs, lorsqu'une longue tignasse d'un blond presque blanc, se détachant au milieu des sombres uniformes de la foule compacte, attira son regard. Oubliant un instant le travail, Arthur repartit en sens inverse pour tenter de rattraper Malfoy. Celui-ci se rendant justement aux cheminées, ils allaient droit l'un sur l'autre.

Arthur était presque au niveau de Lucius lorsque celui-ci l'aperçut. L'aristocrate sembla paniquer légèrement, essayant de changer de direction. Arthur s'en étonna : même s'il s'était fait un nom dans la société sorcière, il ne valait toujours pas grand-chose devant la famille Malfoy.

Rattrapant enfin le fuyard, il reprit rapidement son souffle avant de lui adresser la parole :

- Bonjour, Lucius. Cela faisait un bout de temps que l'on ne vous avait pas vu au Ministère.

- B… Bonjour, bredouilla Lucius. Je… c'est vrai que je ne suis venu que deux ou trois fois depuis…

Il baissa la tête, l'air gêné. Arthur n'en croyait pas ses yeux : de un, Lucius semblait avoir peur de lui, de deux, il paraissait gêné et il laissait tomber toute sa fierté. Lorsque Voldemort était tombé la première fois, et que l'aristocrate était sorti du procès qui avait suivi pour lui, il semblait être plus fort, plus froid et plus fier que jamais. À présent, même s'il avait été innocenté une seconde fois, c'était tout le contraire qui se produisait.

- Quelles affaires importantes vous retenaient donc chez vous ? demanda Arthur en tentant de prendre un ton léger.

- J'ai… été malade, répondit Lucius.

Arthur sentit au ton de sa voix qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité, mais il ne releva pas, car l'autre avait un air de plus en plus gêné. Encore plus : ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées, fait jamais vu encore chez un Malfoy.

- Vous vous êtes bien remis, à ce que je vois, continua Arthur sur le ton de la conversation.

- Je… oui…

- Et comment vont votre fils et votre époux ?

- Bien ! répondit Lucius un peu trop précipitamment, mais il se reprit en voyant l'air sceptique de son interlocuteur. Draco se concentre sur des études d'entrée au Ministère et Josh, ma foi… toujours dans les affaires plus ou moins étranges de ses clients.

Le nom _Josh_ prononcé d'une voix tremblotante mal cachée. Arthur commençait à douter que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Vous tenez donc à devenir nos amis ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Ah ! Vous avez reçu la lettre que… nous avons envoyée ?

À chaque fois que l'aristocrate parlait, il semblait vouloir dire autre chose que ce qu'il disait, comme pris de peur de révéler quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas.

- Oui, répondit le roux en réajustant ses lunettes. Je ne sais pas si tous accepteront de créer de tels liens entre nous.

- C'est parfait ! Je n'aurais pas à voir toute votre vermine trop longtemps chez moi !

-…

-…

- Alors, comment cela se fait-il que nous soyons invités chez vous samedi soir ?

Lucius pinça les lèvres. Il semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. Ou plutôt comme s'il en avait déjà trop dit.

- Parce que… Josh a eu cette idée, j'ai… accepté car je… enfin… c'est parce qu'il…peut-être… essayer ?

Il s'arrêta, rouge de confusion devant ces paroles inintelligibles qui le rendaient ridicule, lui dont la renommée était en grande partie due à son sang-froid et à ses manières nobles.

- Le… le Ministre m'attend, souffla-t-il, l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je devrais y aller.

Et après avoir rapidement salué Arthur, il partit d'un pas précipité vers les ascenseurs. Le roux soupira puis se décida à rejoindre son bureau.

Une fois confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, il médita sur la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Le blond avait perdu toute sa superbe et son sang-froid devant de simples questions. De plus, il semblait avoir peur. Il cachait certains secrets importants qui l'effrayaient. Quelque chose clochait, et Arthur avait la nette impression que ce quelque chose était lié à Josh McClay. Il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi, mais il en était sûr et certain.

_À suivre…_

_Un chapitre un peu court, mais j'espère me rattraper par la suite !_


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Encore une fois, je m'excuse d'avoir supprimé par erreur cette fic. Mais bon : elle est de nouveau en ligne, c'est ça qui compte ; et qu'elle vous plaise aussi, bien sûr !

**Chapitre 6**

_« ____Dimanche 8 août 1973_____

_**Mrs Antarius libérée **_

_**Mrs Antarius, accusée d'avoir utilisé un impardonnable contre son époux libérée grâce au jeune Josh McClay**_

_Mrs Aurélia Antarius était soupçonnée d'avoir tué son mari, Mr Ardian Antarius, à l'aide d'un Avada Kedavra. Elle encourait alors la peine de la prison à perpétuité. Mrs Antarius a fait appel à un jeune avocat du nom de Josh McClay, tout juste sorti de l'École de Politique Sorcière. Tout le monde est convaincu qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec ce garçon sans expérience. Il réussit cependant, non sans peine, à dévoiler la vérité au Magenmagot, révélant avec émotion tout l'amour que portait sa cliente à Mr Antarius et combien les accusations portées sur elle étaient diffamatoires. Il expliqua avec passion dans quelles circonstances la pauvre femme avait découvert le soir du crime son mari mort dans son salon. Il a alors partagé avec l'assemblée ses soupçons quant à l'œuvre de ceux qui se font appeler Mangemorts, ces tueurs avides de sang prônant la suprématie de sang pur et de la magie noire. C'est la seconde fois que l'on entend parler d'eux dans le monde sorcier et nous sommes ressortis de ce procès tout retournés par cette déclaration. _

_Aujourd'hui, Mrs Antarius sort de prison, innocentée, et nous sommes les premiers à venir la voir pour la féliciter de son courage et lui poser quelques questions sur le jeune avocat. _

_« C'est un garçon sincère et émotif, nous révèle-t-elle. Il faut lui faire confiance. Le jeune McClay est voué à un grand avenir ! »_

_Nous n'avons aucune peine à nous en convaincre. _

_»_

_« Jeudi 11 décembre 1985_

_**Josh McClay dans l'affaire Soops**_

_**Josh McClay défend Carl Palmors dans l'affaire du meurtre de Lena Soops.**_

_Lena Soops a été retrouvée morte lundi dernier dans un recoin sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes. Chose étrange pour cette fille de bonne famille qui ne sortait que pour fréquenter les boutiques de luxe et les restaurants chics. Pour le Magenmagot, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute : c'est un meurtre. Le jour de sa mort, Miss Soops se rend à un rendez-vous chez Mrs Layton, un café uniquement fréquenté par les sorciers issues de grande et riches familles. Un certain Carl Palmors doit l'y rejoindre. Ses rapports avec la jeune fille sont corrects mais tendus depuis qu'elle a refusé de l'épouser. _

_Lena Soops se rend donc au rendez-vous. Palmors l'y rejoint peu après. Ils discutent longuement, puis s'en vont chacun de leur côté. Personne n'a plus revu la jeune fille entre le moment où elle est sortie et celui où elle a été retrouvée morte. Différentes hypothèses se forment : peut-être Palmors l'a-t-il droguée, ou encore a-t-il réussi à la rattraper puis à la traîner dans l'Allée des Embrumes. En tout cas, il est dans une mauvaise position._

_Mais peut-être et même sûrement le vent va-t-il tourner, car nous venons d'apprendre que Josh McClay sera son avocat tout au long du procès. Nous vous rappelons - sans doute inutilement - que le célèbre avocat n'a jamais perdu une seule affaire. Il a déjà dégotté un témoin, dont nous tairons le nom, qui nous révèle une information sensationnelle : lui-même habitant l'Allée des Embrumes, il y a vu Miss Lena Soops s'y rendre plusieurs fois. _

_« Elle était déguisée, nous dit-il. Je l'ai tout de même reconnue, aux armoiries de sa bague. Cette bague, je l'ai vue de près lorsqu'elle m'a demandé le chemin un fois et qu'elle m'a remercié par un Gallion. Une fortune pour moi. » _

_Le témoin, dont la tenue prouve effectivement ses difficultés financières, nous sort le Gallion de l'une de ses poches, l'air émerveillé devant sa fortune. _

_Josh McClay est décidément rapide et un expert en matière de recherches. Certaines personnes s'oppose pourtant à lui. Louisa Conter, Auror, se révolte :_

_« C'est un menteur, un imposteur ! Je me rends souvent à l'Allée des Embrumes pour chercher des ingrédients rares, utiles à la fabrications de potions complexes ; l'autre jour, alors que je sortais de chez l'apothicaire, j'ai vu McClay aborder ce prétendu témoin et discuter avec lui en lui tendant un Gallion d'or ! Il l'a payé pour gagner le procès ! »_

_Le doute est permis, bien que personne ne soit là pour appuyer les dires de Mrs Conter. _

_Parlons à présent de Mr Palmors… »_

Harry interrompit sa lecture et retira ses lunettes pour se passer une main lasse sur le visage. Voici à présent deux heures et demie qu'il lisait différents journaux - empruntés aux Archives du Ministère -, en quête de quelques informations supplémentaires sur Josh McClay. Cet homme l'intriguait depuis qu'ils avaient reçu sa lettre

Lorsque Arthur était rentré au Terrier et avait parlé à Lupin et Sirius de son étrange conversation avec Lucius Malfoy, sa curiosité avait augmenté d'un cran. Il s'était immiscé dans la conversation et avait proposé de mener des recherches sur l'avocat afin de connaître mieux l'opinion publique sur lui.

Ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à présent ne venait que confirmer ce qu'avait rapporté Arthur : Josh McClay était un grand avocat, ayant commencé très jeune - vingt ans - et dont la fourberie avait été révélée - sans jamais être jugée, il était trop puissant - au cours d'affaires louches. Nombre de témoins disaient l'avoir vu distribuer des pots-de-vin à des membres du Magenmagot, payer de faux témoins. Certains proches des accusés disaient même qu'il allait jusqu'à inventer une vie à ses clients. Mais jamais rien de tout cela n'avait pu être prouvé et il s'en tirait toujours à bon compte.

L'affaire ayant certainement fait le plus de bruit était bien entendu son aide apportée aux Mangemorts à l'issue de la guerre. Et ils les avaient tous libérés. Il en avait même épousé un ! Pour Harry, ces faits étaient la preuve de ses penchants pour les idéaux de Voldemort, même s'il les démentait.

Le jeune homme s'inquiétait de plus en plus : l'attitude de Malfoy et ce que révélait le passé de McClay ne le rassuraient en rien quant au bon déroulement du dîner de samedi soir. Même si l'avocat prétendait n'avoir que de bonnes intentions, les articles qu'il avait lus le faisaient se douter d'un piège.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 00H23. Il bâilla, exténué, et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de dormir, lorsque son regard tomba sur une vieille Gazette tombée à terre. Il s'arrêta, non pas parce qu'il voulait terminer son travail de recherche, mais plutôt à cause du titre qui s'étalait en gros sur la première page :

_**« **__**Josh McClay, un expert en magie noire**__** »**_

Harry ramassa le journal, sourcils froncés. Un expert en magie noire devenu célèbre avocat et idolâtré dans la société sorcière ? En excellent termes avec le Ministre de la Magie lui-même ? Et comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler de cela, alors que le titre avait dû faire scandale lors de la parution du journal ? Le jeune homme s'attaqua à l'article :

_« Josh McClay, le célèbre avocat âgé de vingt-cinq ans, n'a jamais perdu une affaire. Nous avons pu remarquer qu'il défendait souvent des personnes ayant utilisé la magie la plus noire ou ayant des antécédents peu reluisants. Ces sorciers, avant qu'il n'interviennent, sont généralement en mauvaise posture avant que Mr McClay n'intervienne. Dès que c'est à son tour d'entrer en scène, on découvre comme par miracle une facette insoupçonnée de l'accusé, dont parfois même ses __proches__ n'ont pas connaissance. C'est le cas de Mr Aurélien Scort, accusé « à tort » d'avoir fait commerce d'esclaves cobayes pour des expériences de magie noire, innocenté grâce à Mr McClay. Voici ce que nous révèle Mrs Balting, la sœur de Mr Scort et sa dernière parente, qui a pourtant témoigné en sa faveur lors du procès :_

_« Mr McClay menti sur toute la ligne : mon frère est né le dimanche 7 juin 1951, à Londres, et non pas dans un petit village pauvre - et inexistant, je l'ai vérifié -. Nous étions une famille aisée et nous vivions sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mr McClay a raconté que mon frère a suivi de longues études pour obtenir un travail moldu, et qu'il était finalement devenu chercheur dans le domaine infrotamique -ou quel que soit le mot moldu -. Faux ! Aurélien est devenu libraire dans l'Allée des Embrumes, j'allais souvent le visiter ! Je ne lui soupçonnais aucune activité illégale, et je continue de croire que c'est vrai, mais je dois avouer que ce qu'il a fait pour gagner son procès permet d'avoir des doutes ! _

_Je ne comprend même pas que le Magenmagot n'ait pas mené d'enquête quant au passé de mon frère, s'indigne-t-elle encore. M'est avis qu'une belle somme d'argent est encore passée des mains de McClay à ces prétendus défenseurs de la justice ! »_

_Nous avons nous-même mené une enquête approfondie pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Josh McClay, que ce dernier refuse de révéler, éludant toute question sur le sujet. Bien sûr, nous avons facilement mis la main sur des papiers prouvant ses études à l'École de la Politique de la Magie. En menant des recherches plus poussées, nous avons découvert la mort tragique de sa mère, Mrs Laïra McClay, d'une maladie moldue dont une minorité de sorciers ne sont pas immunisés. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu trouver de documents où figurent le nom de ses ascendants. Mais en fouillant bien, nous avons trouvé des documents attestant que Josh McClay avait suivi des études de magie noires poussées et totalement illégales. Ces études, de ce que nous avons pu vérifier, portaient sur la magie la plus sombre qui puisse être pratiquée. L'école qui l'enseignait était cachée dans un petit village au nord de l'Angleterre. Elle a été fermée et ses étudiants et professeurs arrêtés il y a environ quatre ans, lorsque nos Aurors l'ont enfin dénichée. Pour ses études, Mr McClay avait pris plusieurs options dont certaines traitant sur la torture et des potions extrêmement complexes et destructrices. _

_Nous avons remis tous les documents que nous avons trouvés sur Mr McClay au Ministre de la Magie, sortant ainsi de notre rôle de seuls observateurs, mais dans la tentative que nous n'espérons pas vaine de rétablir la justice. » _

Harry ragarda la date de parution : _Lundi 3 mars 1978_. McClay avait défendu nombre de sorciers depuis, dont une grande partie d'entre eux étaient fortement soupçonnée d'utilisation de la magie noire, aussi bien avant qu'après la parution de l'article. Si vraiment McClay avait fait des études de magie noire, et que cela avait été prouvé au Ministre lui-même en plus d'être révélé par le journal le plus lu parmi les sorciers, pourquoi l'avocat avait-il continué ses affaires sans problèmes ? Pire encore : pourquoi n'avait-il pas été arrêté ?

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Qui était donc ce McClay exactement ? Sûrement pas ce sympathique avocat, avide de justice, que décrivaient tous les articles qu'il avait lus jusque-là. Quelque chose clochait vraiment.

Chose encore plus étrange : cet article, écrit dans la Gazette du sorcier que tout le monde lisait, avait sûrement fait du bruit à sa parution et les gens devaient certainement en parler encore, s'en souvenir : alors pourquoi Harry n'en avait-il jamais entendu parler ? Il aurait dû rester plus que des rumeurs, pourtant !

« Il ne s'est rien passé de grave qui puisse être lié à cet homme, je dois me calmer, pensa-t-il en essayant de faire passer son inquiétude. »

Harry relu l'article et s'arrêta sur le nom : « _Mrs Balting »_. Il était sur d'avoir déjà vu ce nom quelque part. luttant contre sa fatigue, il s'empara de plusieurs journaux dont la date de parution se rapprochait du 3 mars 1978.

Il commençait à s'endormir sur sa lecture, lorsqu'en feuilletant les avis de décès, il tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait. Le journal était paru le 7 mars 1978.

« Etrange coïncidence, ricana-t-il intérieurement. Elle raconte le véritable passé de son frère et quatre jours plus tard, hop ! plus de Mrs Balting. Bon… je n'y comprend vraiment plus rien ! Et… tiens ! »

Harry venait de lire les noms de l'auteur de l'article sur les études de Josh McClay, lui aussi dans les avis de décès, deux ou trois noms en-dessous de celui de Mrs Balting. Et personne n'avait fait le rapprochement. Vraiment très étrange…

_À suivre…_

_Voilà ! Je vais tenter de mettre le fameux dîner pour le prochain chapitre. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Harry observait son reflet dans la glace. Il n'était pas parfait, mais cela conviendrait : ses cheveux étaient presque domptés, tirés vers l'arrière. Il arborait une robe d'un tissu soyeux rouge bordeaux cousue d'or au bord des manches ; il la gardait ouverte et portait dessous un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il avait ensuite enfilé une paire de bottes noires en cuir de dragon. Pendant un long moment, il avait hésité, des gants de cuir noirs à la main, puis les avait reposés, se disant qu'il ne fallait pas trop en faire non plus. Un petit anneau d'or était accroché à son oreille : cela avait été un petit caprice qu'il s'était permis de satisfaire, pour s'amuser, et qui lui donnait une certaine classe.

Harry soupira, jeta une longue cape noire par-dessus ses épaules et descendit les escaliers pour retrouver dans le salon la famille Weasley au grand complet - sauf Fred, toujours en convalescence à Ste Mangouste -, Hermione et Remus. Sirius, en tête de mule qu'il était, avait catégoriquement refusé de les accompagner, se cloîtrant dans sa chambre, boudeur.

Ils se jetèrent tous un regard hésitant, puis Arthur prit les choses en main et s'empara d'une vieille basket posée sur le sol.

- Voici notre Portoloin, déclara-t-il. Nous ne savons pas tous transplaner, ici, c'est donc le meilleur moyen de transport. Venez tous poser un doigt dessus, il part dans trois minutes.

Ils s'avancèrent et tendirent chacun un doigt. Puis ils attendirent. Les trois minutes parurent une éternité à Harry, qui commença à se demander si on n'avait pas oublié de jeter le sort à la basket. Enfin, il fut aspiré par le nombril et tout se mit à tourner autour de lui.

Le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes. Harry se réceptionna agilement sur ses pieds, tandis que les autres atterrissaient plus ou moins facilement. Ron s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, couvrant son visage de terre.

- Par les couilles de Merlin ! râla-t-il.

- Ron ! s'exclama Molly d'un ton outragé. Recuro !

Ron, les oreilles rouges, le visage à présent propre, rejoignit Harry et Hermione qui pouffaient silencieusement.

- Très drôle, vraiment, marmonna-t-il.

- Oh, allez ! rit Hermione. On en profite : n'oublie pas que dans quelques instants, nous allons dîner avec la famille la plus glaciale de toute l'Angleterre ! Joyeuse soirée en perspective.

Ils continuèrent à rire et à se moquer de l'impassibilité des Malfoy durant tout le trajet qu'ils firent pour arriver à leur domaine. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les deux grandes grilles donnant l'accès à l'immense parc du domaine, tous se turent. Les grilles en fer forgé étaient surmontées d'une lettre d'or, un grand M soigneusement taillé en écriture gothique.

Harry s'avança lentement et appuya sa main sur l'un des deux battants. Il sentit alors une force inconnue pénétrer doucement ses pensées. Il voulut la repousser, mais elle s'en aperçut et lui fit sentir qu'elle voulait juste savoir ses intentions sans lui faire de mal. Il laissa donc cette magie - car c'était de la magie, la plus pure qui puisse exister en réalité - trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, tout en tentant de lui expliquer que ceux qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient aucune mauvaise intention.

La magie se retira finalement et les deux battants s'ouvrirent en grand, les invitant à entrer. Harry partit en avant d'un pas vif et assuré, suivi des autres qui avançaient avec moins de conviction. Une fois passé les deux grilles, elles se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Harry regarda autour de lui : ils se trouvaient dans le plus beau parc qui leur ait jamais été donné de voir. Ils avançaient dans une longue et large allée au bout de laquelle on distinguait sans peine l'immense Manoir Malfoy. Autour d'eux, une pelouse soignée, des parterres de fleurs rares et odorantes, des fontaines de marbre et de cristal, dont les doux clapotis les berçait agréablement. Et tout autour de cela, des arbres ; des arbres à perte de vue, s'étalant sur près de deux kilomètres, dans une forêt peuplée de créatures des plus étranges, d'après ce qu'ils savaient.

Mais ce qui les surprit le plus, c'était cette magie pure qui se dégageait de chaque recoin, et qui les pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme dans une caresse rassurante. Harry se sentait en sécurité. Plus encore, il se sentait calme, serein, envahi d'un étrange bien-être.

L'endroit était paradisiaque. S'il ne savait pas chez qui il se rendait, jamais Harry ne l'aurait deviné ; ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi il tenta de se ressaisir, se disant que tout cela n'était qu'illusion face à la réalité.

Devant eux, le Manoir Malfoy se rapprochait rapidement, plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru en voyant ce qu'ils avaient à parcourir. Remus vint alors marcher auprès de Harry. Il resta un instant silencieux, puis…

- As-tu finalement pris ta décision quant à ce que tu feras cette année ? demanda-t-il.

- Finalement ? s'agaça Harry. Finalement, je crois que je vais partir quelque part loin, _très loin_, de tous les enquiquineurs qui veulent faire des choix à ma place !

Remus pouffa doucement.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé d'avis ! dit-il. Très bien ! Tu sais, si je tentais de te convaincre de retourner à Poudlard, c'était juste parce que Molly pense que c'est la meilleure chose pour toi et qu'elle m'a demandé de te parler. Et comme ce n'est pas dans mes projets de finir écrasé par une poêle, tu vois…

La petite troupe s'arrêta devant les portes du manoir. Harry calcula rapidement qu'elles devaient bien faire trois mètres de haut ! Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, attendant chacun que quelqu'un d'autre agisse. Enfin, Bill s'avança.

- On va pas rester là toute la nuit ! déclara-t-il en s'emparant du marteau d'or en forme de tête de dragon.

Il frappa trois coup qui semblèrent résonner à l'intérieur. Ils furent suivi d'un long silence. Soudain, l'un des deux battants s'entrouvrit et un petit elfe de maison passa la tête par la porte. Il portait une chemise ridiculement trop grande et un short rose. Sa tête était coiffée d'un béret et il avait enfilé une paire de baskets jaune fluo.

- Bonjour, vous êtes ? demanda-t-il.

- Toky ! tonna une voix derrière lui, que Harry reconnut sans peine. Ce sont nos invités, alors cesse de jouer les imbéciles et retourne aux cuisines !

L'elfe haussa les épaules et disparut dans un claquement de doigts. La porte s'ouvrit alors en grand et un Draco Malfoy bougon leur apparut en train de maugréer contre « ces incapables d'elfes de maison qu'on paie une fortune et qui ne savent même pas réaliser un soufflé correct ».

- Bonsoir ! se reprit-il. Je suis _ravi_ que vous ayez pu venir !

Personne ne releva la pointe d'ironie qui perçait dans cette phrase. Le blond les fit entrer dans un hall qui devait faire la taille de la Grande Salle de Poudlard et deux fois la hauteur du Terrier. Le sol était recouvert d'un grand tapis vert où était brodé un dragon d'argent. Sur les murs de marbre noir, d'autres dragons de différentes couleurs étaient gravés. Quatre cheminées aux contours finement sculptés réchauffaient agréablement la pièce. Au-dessus de chacune d'entre elles, une tapisserie représentant un dragon était accrochée ; chaque tapisserie portait les couleur d'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

- Mr McClay et ma mère vous attendent dans le grand salon, continua Draco. Je vais vous y conduire.

- Et ton père ? demanda Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Il va arriver, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Harry ne posa plus d'autres questions à son sujet, voyant bien que Draco n'était pas à l'aise avec.

Le jeune homme les fit passer deux grandes portes menant à un long couloir. Harry remarqua d'autres dragons gravés sur les murs, brodés sur des tapisseries, sculptés sur les contours de cheminées. Draco les mena à travers un long dédale de couloirs bifurquant de temps à autre.

- Comment tu te retrouves là-dedans ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je suis né dans ce Manoir, j'y vis depuis toujours, ma famille le possède depuis des siècles, répondit simplement Draco. De plus, j'ai appris le plan par cœur à trois ans, donc je m'y connais un peu.

- Ah !

Harry observa à nouveau tous les dragons un peu partout.

- Dis-moi ! reprit-il. Pourquoi tous ces dragons ?

- C'est assez long à expliquer, dit Draco.

- Je suppose que nous avons tout notre temps, railla Harry. Quelques tournants de plus nous donneront au moins une heure devant nous.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Georges et Charlie pouffaient. Le blond commença :

- Bon ! Comme vous le savez tous, notre famille existe depuis des siècles. Nos ancêtres étaient des sorciers puissants, car leur magie était d'une grande pureté. Elle l'est toujours, mais moins forte à cause de… bref, vous avez dû la ressentir en passant dans le parc. C'est à l'aide de cette magie que nous avons posé les protections autour du domaine. Elle circule librement à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Il s'arrêta un instant. Harry se rappela effectivement la magie qu'il avait ressentie dans le parc.

- Vous savez également, continua Draco, qu'avant toute trace d'existence humaine, les dragons existaient déjà. Ils possédaient de grands pouvoirs, cette magie pure que possède notre famille. Toujours est-il que ces dragons, qui vivaient parmi les dinosaures - oui, dragons et dinosaures ne sont pas de la même espèce -, furent en grande partie décimés par la catastrophe naturelle qui détruit les dinosaures. Seuls deux restèrent, une femelle et un mâle : ils s'appelaient respectivement Saïcha et Merlin.

- Merlin ? s'exclama Charlie, très intéressé. Comme le Merlin ?

- _Il est_ le Merlin ! Je m'explique : Saïcha et Merlin restèrent donc en vie, car ils étaient les dragons les plus puissants et qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de se protéger. En tant qu'immortels, ils virent donc évoluer les espèces restantes sur Terre, dont l'homme. Ce dernier devint bientôt une menace, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Saïcha et Merlin eurent alors une idée : ils firent de longues recherches et finirent par se transformer en humains. Décidant que c'était pour eux trop dangereux de rester ensemble, ils se séparèrent. Saïcha mena une vie tranquille, vagabondant sur les routes, explorant les villages qu'elle croisait. Un jour, cependant, il lui vint une envie puissante de reprendre sa forme de dragon. Cachée dans un bois, elle s'assura que personne ne la regardait et se transforma. Malheureusement pour elle, un braconnier qui passait par là l'aperçut et tenta de la tuer en tirant avec son arbalète. Saïcha, blessée, reprit sa forme humaine et tenta de s'enfuir. Le braconnier la poursuivit et tira une autre flèche, mortelle.

Draco fit une nouvelle pause, durant laquelle il sortit une montre à chaînette dorée de sa poche et vérifia l'heure.

- Merlin, reprit-il, découvrit la société sorcière. Il se glissa parmi elle et mena une vie de sorcier tout à fait banale au départ. Un jour, cependant, il croisa le chemin d'une jeune femme noble nommée Sublima Malfoy. Son prénom était dû à son incroyable beauté, si grande qu'elle en était devenue célèbre. Un jour qu'il se promenait près du domaine Malfoy (celui-ci), Merlin croisa Sublima. Le dragon tomba immédiatement sous le charme et se mit en tête de la séduire. Il laissa sa magie se répandre autour de lui et devint vite un sorcier renommé, lui qui souhaitait au départ mener une vie tranquille en se fondant parmi les humains. Il obtint un jour une invitation au Manoir Malfoy car Gothias Malfoy souhaitait rencontrer ce grand homme. Merlin s'y rendit et vit une nouvelle fois l'élue de son cœur. Il la demanda aussitôt en mariage à son père, qui requis l'accord de sa fille. Elle le lui donna volontiers et le mariage fut célébré trois jours plus tard. Des années passèrent. Sublima donna naissance à un enfant du nom de… Draco, qui signifie dragon en latin. Seulement, Merlin voyait sa femme et son fils vieillir, alors que lui restait jeune. Il tenta bien de les rendre immortels, mais rien n'y fit. Il décida alors de se rendre lui-même mortel et, en tant que détenteur de pouvoirs magiques, il eut comme chaque membre de sa famille cent cinquante ans à vivre.

- Wow ! dit Harry. On peut vivre cent cinquante ans parce qu'on a des pouvoirs ?

- Affirmatif ! répondit Draco.

- Alors, vous êtes des descendants de Merlin ? demanda Molly.

- Oui. Mon père m'a appelé Draco en hommage à mon ancêtre et aux anciens dragons.

- En tout cas, déclara Georges, tu devrais envisager une carrière de conteur ! Tu racontes vraiment trop bien !

- On me l'a déjà dit, répliqua Draco. Je tiens cela de mes cours particulier que mon père me faisait suivre pour parfaire mon éducation et être digne de notre noble famille.

- Je vois… dit Harry d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Et puis quoi encore ?

- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Draco en lui jetant un regard courroucé.

Il poussa deux énormes portes toutes incrustées de diamants et d'émeraudes, qui s'ouvrirent sur un salon époustouflant. Il était tout en marbre, incrusté d'or, de pierreries, de feuilles d'or… des tapisseries d'une valeur inestimables recouvraient certains murs et un tapis moelleux était posé sur le sol, recouvrant presque toute la pièce. Et encore des dragons, plus réalistes les uns que les autres. Quatre bibliothèques, deux buffets et un magnifique piano à queue noir meublaient la pièce.

Devant l'âtre d'une cheminée, des fauteuils de bois soigneusement sculptés, semblables à des trônes, ainsi qu'un long canapé en cuir étaient disposés. Sur une table basse qu'entouraient ces sièges, plusieurs verres et boissons étaient prêts à êtres servis. Et sur l'un des fauteuil, le plus majestueux et le plus grand en vérité, était assis Lord McClay, les lèvres tordues en une moue amusée…

_À suivre…_

_La suite au prochain épisode !_

_Comment va se passer la rencontre entre McClay et ses invités ? Je vous invite à le découvrir très bientôt dans le chapitre 8 !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Sitôt qu'il fut entré dans la pièce, Harry sentit une énergie commune, presque négative, venir altérer la pureté du lieu. Il fronça légèrement le nez avant de se reprendre. Lord McClay se leva de son siège et vint accueillir ses invités.

- Vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-il. Je commençais à croire que Draco s'était perdu ! Une première ! Approchez donc, Narcissa ! Venez accueillir nos invités !

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Harry remarqua une silhouette sur le canapé. Narcissa Black, femme magnifique avec ses cheveux d'or et ses traits fins, s'avança à son tour vers eux d'une démarche élégante, le bas de sa longue robe de soirée bleu nuit glissant sans un bruit sur le sol.

- Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir, salua-t-elle.

Harry la sentit sincère dans ses paroles, mais il lui sembla qu'elles cachaient tout de même autre chose.

- Nous de même, madame… répondit Arthur avec un sourire.

- Narcissa conviendra, dit-elle avec un sourire franc.

- Bien ! Voudrez-vous vous désaltérez un peu avant de passer à table ? demanda l'avocat. Cela laissera le temps à Lucius de venir nous rejoindre. Nokky !

Tout en disant cela, il claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison aussi excentrique que celui qui leur avait ouvert apparut.

- Sers donc à boire à nos invités ! Je vous propose de vous asseoir, continua McClay en s'adressant à la petite troupe.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement, verre en main. Arthur entama une conversation sur les projets du Ministère concernant la prison d'Azkaban : en effet, ils avaient décidé de la rénover et d'y instaurer un minimum d'hygiène.

Harry, resté debout, gardait son regard perdu dans l'âtre. Il pensait encore à l'histoire des dragons. Le jeune homme était sceptique quant à la sincérité de Draco qui fut, ne l'oublions pas, son meilleur ennemi lors de leurs études.

La conversation s'interrompit. McClay en profita pour les faire passer à table, tandis que trois elfes apportaient des plats somptueux et posaient des vins raffinés sur la table. Ron regarda ses vingt couverts d'un air perdu et jeta un regard suppliant à Harry. Draco, qui l'avait vu, ricana et se servit. Bientôt, les conversations allèrent bon train. Apparemment, lier des liens amicaux entre les deux familles ne serait pas si difficile que cela. Personne ne nota l'absence prolongée de Lucius, sauf McClay qui semblait légèrement nerveux et inquiet.

Harry, lui, restait silencieux, repassant encore et encore l'histoire de la famille Malfoy dans sa tête. Quelque chose le tarabustait.

- Mr McClay ! se décida-t-il enfin.

- Oui, Mr Potter ?

- Harry. Draco nous parlait tout à l'heure du passé commun des Malfoy avec les dragons. Comment cela se fait-il que nous n'en entendions jamais parler en cours - d'histoire de la magie, par exemple - et que cette partie de l'histoire de Merlin soit ignorée de tous ?

McClay jeta un regard furieux à Draco, qui eut un sourire étrange, avant de répondre :

- Draco n'aurait pas dû vous parler de tout cela. Voyez-vous certaines choses doivent rester…

Il s'interrompit. La porte de la salle à manger venait de s'ouvrir et Lucius Malfoy fit son entrée. Il se tenait droit et fier, comme toujours, mais il semblait fatigué. Il portait une robe de sorcier de soie verte, sur laquelle un magnifique dragon d'argent était brodé. Comme pour Harry, il avait laissé sa robe ouverte et laissait ainsi voir un simple pantalon noir légèrement moulant et une chemise grise avec un col brodé d'or. Ses longs cheveux retenus en chignon avaient laissé s'échapper une mèche, lui donnant ainsi un petit style.

Harry le trouva magnifique. Oui, magnifique, c'était le mot. L'homme se faufila vers la table devenue silencieuse et s'assit à sa place, entre McClay - qui était en bout de table - et Harry. Ce dernier sentit alors l'agréable et doux parfum de l'aristocrate - sûrement hors de prix - et se sentit étrangement léger.

- Excusez mon retard, dit Lucius. J'avais quelques… affaires urgentes à régler.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, répliqua froidement McClay.

Les conversations reprirent lentement, mais Harry n'avait plus le cœur à parler, ni à manger. Il se nourrissait de la vue de Lucius, de son parfum, du son de sa voix. Tournant un peu son regard, il croisa celui, dangereux, de Ginny. Elle semblait furieuse.

Lucius se pencha et murmura quelque chose à McClay. Le mouvement frénétique de ses lèvres montrait qu'il parlait vite, comme s'il était pressé. McClay hochait la tête de temps à autre en l'écoutant. Puis il se redressa avec un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers Harry.

- Vous parliez de l'histoire de l'illustre famille Malfoy, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Draco en sait long dessus, mais Lucius est un expert en généalogie !

- Il est vrai, dit ce dernier, que j'ai toujours été passionné par l'histoire de notre famille. Qu'est-ce que Draco vous a raconté ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à admirer les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

- Heu… il a parlé d'une relation entre Merlin et Sublima, je crois. Oui, c'est ça.

- Ha ! s'exclama Lucius. Vous n'en étiez que là ! C'est vrai qu'ils se sont aimés follement ! Le grand amour, le plus pur qui soit, déclara-t-il d'un air rêveur.

- Il nous a aussi parlé de son prénom, continua Harry.

- Mmh… j'en suis assez fier, déclara Lucius en souriant. Je l'ai choisi moi-même. Lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois, je me suis dit qu'un si bel enfant méritait bien qu'on lui fasse l'honneur de le comparer à nos ancêtres, Grands parmi les Grands.

Harry buvait ses paroles, écoutant cette voix au ton agréablement velouté. McCLay, quant à lui, le regardait d'un air insistant. Le jeune homme ne se préoccupa guère de cette étrange attitude ; le remarqua-t-il seulement ?

- Pour reprendre avec eux, le mariage entre Merlin et Sublima, continua Lucius, fut discret : ils n'aimaient guère côtoyer les autres nobles, qu'ils auraient immanquablement dû inviter si l'évènement s'était fait connaître. Par la suite, personne n'apprit le mariage : Merlin parlait peu de sa vie privée et Sublima ne sortait que très rarement. Évidemment, certains finirent par apprendre toute l'histoire, mais ils furent convaincus par Merlin de ne rien révéler.

- Hum… fit Harry, sceptique. Vous avez du sang de dragon dans les veines, ainsi. Mais vous ne vous transformez jamais ?

- Ha ha ! (c'était bien la première que Harry entendait Lucius Malfoy _rire_). Nous… transformer ? Il est vrai que notre domaine a été modifié par Merlin pour accueillir des transformations en dragon : une énergie magique pure a été libérée partout ici, des bois ont été créés, des créatures magiques invitées à vivre ici… mais, au fil des siècles, nos ancêtres se transformèrent de moins en moins, leur pouvoir diminua - légèrement, mais il diminua - et nous ne gardâmes finalement des dragons qu'une âme fondue à notre âme humaine, ainsi que leur pouvoir extraordinaire, bien qu'amoindri. Certaines capacités reviennent cependant…

Il s'interrompit devant le lourd regard de son époux. Harry pensa que c'était la confirmation de ses doutes : quelque chose se tramait ici, quelque chose qui devait, pour Lord McClay, rester secret.

- Je vois, conclut le jeune homme d'une voix enthousiaste pour calmer l'atmosphère. Je n'irai pas divulguer tous ces secrets, et je suis heureux que vous ayez consenti de bonne grâce à me les confier. C'était passionnant !

Lucius sourit faiblement, mais il garda le silence tout le reste de la soirée. Harry remarqua avec étonnement que l'homme ne mangeait presque pas. Le jeune homme ne parvint presque pas à détacher les yeux de cet hôte splendide, ne se détournant que pour répondre à quelques questions. McClay sembla remarquer qu'il était ailleurs et engagea finalement une discussion sur la nouvelle politique, tout en lui servant un digestif si fort que Harry peina à ne pas le recracher.

Ils parlèrent longuement. McClay déclara trouver laxiste ce nouveau fonctionnement. Il parla de projets futurs qu'il trouvait sans intérêts. Harry se concentra le mieux qu'il put sur ce qu'il disait, mais il se sentait étrangement lourd, soudain. Sa vue se brouillait quelque peu et il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il réussit tout de même à remarquer que Lucius, bien qu'il fût à une époque énormément impliqué dans les décisions du Ministère, ne pipait mot. Ordinairement, il se serait opposé, aurait acquiescé, réagi. Mais là, rien de tel ne se produisit. Étrange, pensa Harry, vraiment très étrange.

* * *

Enfin, il fut l'heure de rentrer. Harry se sentait toujours dans le vague, et lorsque McCLay l'étreignit en riant, à la manière d'un ami proche, il ne s'en aperçut que vaguement. Personne n'avait remarqué son état.

Sur le chemin du retour, il reprit lentement ses esprits. Tout le monde parlait joyeusement, sauf Harry, qui ne pouvait que penser à Lucius, et Ginny, qui le foudroyait du regard. Elle se rapprocha finalement de lui.

- Il t'a tapé dans l'œil, hein ? murmura-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

- Quoi ? Non !

Harry s'agaçait. Il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour Lucius. Il le trouvait juste sympathique et devait avouer qu'il ne manquait pas de sex-appeal. La jeune femme commençait sérieusement à l'agacer avec sa jalousie. D'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

- Je découvrirai bien ce que tu caches, Harry Potter, continua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse…

Elle s'en alla en ricanant. Harry se mit à avoir peur : il avait oublié cette fichue menace ! Il avait cru que la jeune femme avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère. Mais elle semblait bien décidée à joindre le geste à la parole.

« Harry, mon ami, tu devras être sur tes gardes, dorénavant » pensa-t-il en frissonnant.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une légère coupure sur son pouce gauche. Il s'était sûrement coupé par inadvertance durant le repas, avec ces couteaux tranchants qu'ils avaient dû utiliser. Quel idiot !

_À suivre…_

_Fin… du chapitre !_

_Bon, je suis assez contente de ce chapitre. Peut-être attendiez-vous un bombardement ou un grand évènement après le chapitre 4, mais faisons plus subtil._

_À bientôt, pour le chapitre 9 ! _


	9. Chapter 9

Je ne réponds pas à toutes vos reviews, donc j'en profite ici pour vous remercier ! J'espère que je resterai à la hauteur de vos attentes tout du long.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la soirée chez les Malfoy. Harry repensait de temps en temps à Lucius. En fait, l'image de l'aristocrate lui revenait toute seule à l'esprit lorsqu'il n'avait rien d'autre en tête. Cela agaçait légèrement le jeune homme, qui ne voyait pas en quoi Lucius l'intéressait tant. De plus, il avait commencé à préparer son entrée au Ministère et penser à Lucius lorsqu'il travaillait ne l'aidait guère.

Harry se releva de son fauteuil et reposa son livre. Impossible de se concentrer sur cet ennuyeux volume d'Arithmancie qu'Hermione lui avait prêté. Il monta lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, au moins, il n'aurait pas à subir les blagues immatures de Ron, les remontrances d'Hermione - qui avait très mal pris ses démarches d'entrée au Ministère - et les regards furieux et jaloux de Ginny.

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une petite boîte en érable ouvragée. Il l'ouvrit : la boîte contenait six dagues forgées par les gobelins, d'une grande valeur, dont les manches étaient faits d'argent ou d'or et étaient incrustés de pierres précieuses. Il en manquait une, ce qu'Harry remarqua très vite.

Il pensait savoir où elle était, il en était même sûr. Il n'y avait pas fait très attention. La dernière dague était restée dans sa robe de soirée bordeaux, celle qu'il portait chez les Malfoy. Harry alla chercher cette dernière et la posa sur son lit. Normalement, la petite arme devrait être cachée dans une poche intérieure.

Harry glissa sa main à l'intérieure de celle-ci et la trouva…

- Vide !? C'est impossible ! Je ne l'ai pas sortie ou posée quelque part ! Et si…

Le jeune homme regarda plus attentivement et remarqua que la poche était trouée.

- Merde !

Il redescendit à toute vitesse dans le salon. Arthur rentrait justement pour déjeuner. Harry salua le père de famille et alla rapidement voir Ron et Hermione, qui riaient aux blagues de Georges. Il prit ses deux amis à l'écart et leur dit :

- Écoutez, je vais devoir retourner au Manoir Malfoy. J'ai perdu une de mes dagues de collection et elle ne se trouve pas dans ma chambre. Prévenez Arthur et Molly, je serai de retour d'ici une heure environ.

- Mais tu es fou ? répliqua Ron. Tu va pas retourner chez eux, maintenant ! Écoute, on en parle à mes parents et on verra.

- Pas question que je demande l'autorisation ! s'énerva Harry. J'irai de toute manière.

- Dans ce cas, nous irons avec toi ! déclara Hermione.

- Parfaitement ! renchérit Ron. Nous ne te laisserons pas y retourner seul ! D'ailleurs, on va déjeuner d'abord ; pas question d'affronter ces serpents le ventre vide !

Harry sourit en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron et Hermione étaient un moment sortis ensemble, mais leur séparation semblait avoir encore renforcé leurs liens.

- C'est ok ! accepta-t-il. On déjeune, je préviens Molly, et on y va !

Harry s'étonnait encore de l'enthousiasme qu'avait montré Molly lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'ils partaient chez les Malfoy. D'ordinaire, elle se serait inquiétée, aurait insisté pour les accompagner. Mais là, elle avait juste dit : « C'est parfait, mon chéri ! Vous pourrez y rester autant que vous voudrez, du moment que vous êtes rentrés pour le dîner ! »

Ginny, en revanche, avait semblé furieuse. Le regard qu'elle avait lancé à Harry l'aurait tué sur place, si l'expression « foudroyer du regard » était au sens propre.

Ron s'empara du marteau et frappa trois coups. Il y eut de l'agitation derrière la porte et une voix ferme qui semblait donner un ordre. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Lucius Malfoy en robe de chambre.

Harry sentit son cœur rater quelques battements, tandis qu'Hermione laissait s'échapper un petit cri et que Ron ouvrait la bouche d'un air stupide. La joue droite de l'aristocrate était barrée de trois plaies encore fraîches et sa tempe gauche était entièrement bleuie.

- Bonjour ! les salua-t-il en tentant de prendre un ton joyeux. Je suis… heureux de vous revoir ! Vous désirez quelque chose ou…

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? suffoqua Harry.

Le visage de Lucius prit une teinte rosée et il bredouilla :

- Oh… ça ? Je… vous allez rire, c'est un bête accident, tout simplement, je… vous voulez peut-être entrer ?

Il semblait confus, fait totalement inhabituel chez cet homme d'ordinaire si sûr de lui. Il s'effaça pour les laisser passer et les conduisit dans un petit salon d'allure chaleureuse.

- Nous ne souhaitons pas vous déranger trop longtemps, expliqua poliment Harry. Je pense en fait avoir perdu une dague d'une grande valeur ici samedi soir et je me demandais si vous l'aviez vue…

- Oh… murmura Malfoy.

- Vous comprenez, ce n'est pas seulement qu'elle m'ait coûté très cher qui me tracasse, mais elle a également à mes yeux une valeur sentimentale puissante…

- Je vois…

Lucius fit quelques pas vers la cheminée et appuya sur l'œil d'un dragon qui y était sculpté. Aussitôt, une pierre du mur se dégagea, laissant place à un petit creux. Dedans, quelque chose semblait scintiller.

- Je n'était pas sûr qu'elle vous appartenait, expliqua Lucius, alors j'ai préféré la mettre là en attendant de retrouver son propriétaire. Je vous prierai de ne révéler à personne ce que vous venez de voir.

- Bien entendu, souffla Harry.

Lucius lui tendit le manche de la dague et le jeune homme s'en empara délicatement. Soudain, une voix énervée et des pas précipités se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Tous se tournèrent vers celle-ci pour voir apparaître Lord McClay.

- Mes amis ! s'exclama-t-il. Et tu ne viens pas me prévenir de leur arrivée, Lucius ! Quelle joie de vous voir ! Souhaitez-vous que je fasse appeler Draco ? Vous pourrez le voir aussi…

- Ce sera inutile, Mr McClay ! déclara une voix venant de derrière lui.

Draco s'avançait à grands pas vers eux. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son père et grimaça légèrement en voyant son visage.

- Draco, je t'ai déjà demandé cent fois de m'appeler _père_…

- Je ne m'y fais pas, maugréa celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? demanda-t-il ensuite aux trois intrus.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Draco, répliqua ironiquement Harry. Je suis heureux de constater que ça te fait plaisir de nous voir !

Une tension palpable s'installa dans la pièce, appuyée par le lourd silence qui suivit ces paroles. Harry centra son attention sur Lucius : celui-ci semblait totalement effacé, comme écrasé par la présence de McClay, en fait. Le jeune homme se surprit à regretter que ses blessures altèrent sa beauté.

« Sa _beauté_ ? Harry, tu délires ! »

- Bon ! finit par dire Ron. Je crois pas qu'on est venu là pour se disputer.

Draco l'observa attentivement et sourit. Il trouva le roux mignon lorsque celui-ci arbora une mine légèrement boudeuse. Hé… mignon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était un Weasley, et un Weasley est pauvre, pas mignon ! Bon d'accord, un peu moins pauvre qu'avant, mais tout de même, il n'appréciait toujours pas beaucoup ces gens-là…

- On devrait rentrer, je pense, bafouilla Hermione. Molly nous attend et…

- Vous repartez déjà ? s'exclama McClay. Quel dommage ! Revenez nous voir un de ces jours…

- Je vous raccompagne, proposa Lucius d'une voix faible.

Harry acquiesça, salua McClay et suivit Lucius, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Draco les rattrapa alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, se posta près de son père et commença à parler à voix basse avec lui. Il semblait inquiet et légèrement énervé. Harry s'agaça un peu. Il laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette de Malfoy senior. Vraiment, McClay avait de la chance, se dit-il.

- Vos ancêtres étaient ingénieux, je veux dire ceux qui ont bâti ce Manoir, commenta-t-il en s'avançant à côté de Lucius, interrompant sa conversation avec Draco. Vous avez trouvé ces caches seul ?

- Oui, répondit l'interpellé avec un sourire. Mon père m'avait révélé leur existence, je n'ai alors eu de cesse de trouver toutes ces cachettes jusqu'à la dernière.

- Vraiment… vous les avez donc toutes trouvées ?

- Parfaitement !

- Franchement, sourit Harry, vous devez avoir un sixième sens pour ces choses-là, vu la taille de votre manoir. Je me demande pourquoi ils ne vous ont pas tout de suite engagé chez les Aurors après la guerre : vous auriez pu retrouver tous les Mangemorts en fuite !

Lucius pouffa doucement, tandis que Draco lui lançait un étrange regard, comme un avertissement. Lucius haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

- Bien, dit-il finalement, lorsqu'ils furent dehors. Vous saurez retrouver le chemin pour sortir du domaine et transplaner ? Draco pourra vous le montrer, dans le cas contraire, mais je ne peux moi-même pas vous raccompagner…

- Sans problèmes, répondit Harry. Au revoir !

Ron s'en alla d'un pas rapide et ses deux amis s'empressèrent de le suivre. Une fois que Harry l'eut rattrapé, il demanda d'un ton furieux :

- C'était quoi ce cirque avec le père de Malfoy !?

- Quoi ? Mais rien, je…

- Oui, moi aussi je voudrais le savoir, Potter ! dit une voix glaciale derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Draco Malfoy les avait suivis et toisait à présent Harry d'un air dangereux.

- Calme-toi, Draco, tenta doucement Hermione.

- Non, je veux savoir à quoi joue cet imbécile ! tonna-t-il.

Il s'approcha rapidement et saisit Harry par le col. Lorsqu'il parla, son visage était si proche que Harry put sentir son haleine.

- Je te préviens, Potter, que si tu crées des ennuis à mon père, tu le paieras ! cracha-t-il.

- L… Lâ… Lâche-moi, Malfoy, suffoqua Harry.

Draco le laissa retomber brutalement sur le sol. Harry eut un petit hoquet de douleur. Draco lui lança un dernier regard mauvais.

- Tu es prévenu, je ne le redirai pas deux fois, m'as-tu bien compris ? menaça le blond.

Et il s'en retourna à sa demeure, laissant Harry pantois. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas la réaction du blond ; il n'avait eu aucun geste ou parole déplacé envers Lucius. Il ne voyait rien qui eût pu déclencher une telle réaction chez son meilleur ennemi. Son attitude amicale envers Lucius ? C'était pourtant bien _eux_ qui avaient pris des initiatives pour se rapprocher. Alors pourquoi cette attitude ?

Harry décida de l'ignorer et il se releva le plus dignement qu'il put. Durant tout le chemin qu'ils firent pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage, aucun des trois jeunes ne pipa mot. Harry repensait surtout aux blessures de Lucius et à la menace de Draco : se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un lien entre ces deux éléments ? Tout cela devenait intéressant, autant qu'inquiétant.

_À suivre…_

_Terminé ! J'avoue être assez fière de ce chapitre ; mais vous êtes, chers lecteurs et lectrices, les seuls aptes à juger ! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Pratiquement trois semaines étaient passées depuis le dîner chez les Malfoy. Rien n'avait changé. Harry avait presque oublié les étranges évènements lors de sa seconde visite au Manoir Malfoy. À présent, il effectuait les dernières démarches pour passer les tests d'entrée au Ministère. Le jeune homme souhaitant devenir Auror, il aurait quelques épreuves spéciales à passer et l'heure n'était pas pour lui de penser à un avocat suspect.

23H04. Harry s'étira et bâilla. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il révisait tout ce qu'il avait appris et qui était requis pour les épreuves. Il avait bien le droit de s'octroyer un petit temps de repos ! Et un petit sandwich, vu qu'il avait raté le dîner… il lui suffirait de descendre discrètement à la cuisine et de piocher parmi les réserves de nourriture.

Harry sortit de sa chambre et descendit les marches à pas de loup pour se rendre à la cuisine. Seulement, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il s'aperçut que celle-ci était déjà entrouverte. Un filet de lumière filtrait par l'ouverture et des voix lui parvinrent.

- … n'ai plus pu le voir depuis la semaine dernière, disait quelqu'un. Et c'est l'autre qui refuse qu'on le visite, même moi.

Harry faillit s'étouffer en avalant sa salive. Qu'est-ce que Severus Rogue faisait là ?!

- Étrange, répondit une autre personne, que Harry identifia comme étant Remus. Je ne vois pas ce qui le pousse à faire cela…

- Il se passe quelque chose, soupira Rogue, mais je ne saurais dire quoi… C'est vraiment frustrant ! Imaginez qu'il lui arrive du mal ! Je ne me le pardonnerai pas ! Mais avec toutes ces protections, personne ne peut plus entrer. Je ne reçois même plus de lettres !

Harry tenta de se rapprocher pour mieux entendre, mais il trébucha et s'étala sur la porte ; celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, pour le laisser s'écraser par terre.

- Potter dans toute sa splendeur ! railla Rogue.

- Ça va Harry ? s'inquiéta Remus.

- Très bien ! répondit celui-ci. De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Ça vous regarde ? s'énerva Rogue.

- Si vous êtes venu voir Remus pour en parler, c'est que ça doit être grave ! Donc oui, en tant que membre de l'Ordre et futur Auror, ainsi que le sauveur de votre misérable peau, je pense que ça me regarde !

Rogue devint rouge. Il vida son verre de vin d'elfe d'un trait. Oui, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'acte héroïque qu'avait accompli le jeune homme, en surgissant dans la Cabane Hurlante au moment même où Voldemort allait l'achever. Harry s'était précipité devant le Lord noir et avait lancé le sort mortel. Voldemort était mort sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Après quoi, en remerciement, Rogue avait accepté bon gré, mal gré, d'aller chercher Sirius sous le voile et de le ramener.

Harry, de son côté, ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Ou plutôt si, mais cela n'était la véritable raison de sa curiosité : sachant que Rogue était un proche ami de Lucius Malfoy, et ce depuis toujours, le jeune homme avait craint qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à l'aristocrate. Il ne savait pas exactement dire pourquoi, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que l'homme ait des problèmes.

- Vous êtes un peu prétentieux, marmonna l'espion. Je dois reconnaître cependant que l'on vous a fait beaucoup de cachotteries injustifiées à mon goût - ça ne veux pas dire que je vous apprécie, hein ! -. Même si cette histoire ne vous concerne pas, vous allez avoir pour une fois le loisir de la connaître. J'avoue que c'est en partie parce que je suis moi-même las de devoir faire attention à ce que tout reste caché…

Soudain, Dumbledore fit irruption dans la pièce. Il portait une robe typique cliché moldu sur les sorciers : bleu nuit avec des étoiles jaune canari. Il avait même rajouté un chapeau sorcier avec un croissant de lune.

- Harry ! Tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il. Bon, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne restes pas, d'après ce que j'ai compris !

- Vous écoutez aux portes, maintenant ? lança Rogue en guise de bonjour.

- J'ai juste entendu la fin de votre conversation, répondit joyeusement Dumbledore. Bon, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Voilà trois jours que je tente de joindre ou de voir Lucius, sans succès, répondit Rogue d'un air accablé.

Harry sentit inexplicablement son cœur se serrer.

- Je lui ai envoyé une vingtaine de lettres au moins, continua le potionniste. Jamais il ne m'a répondu. Certaines d'entre elles me furent même retournées. À la dernière, une lettre de Josh McClay était jointe à celle que j'avais envoyée, m'expliquant que je devais tout de suite arrêter d'écrire à son époux. J'ai alors changé de méthode : j'ai tenté de rendre visite à Lucius, mais ce fut à nouveau cet avocat de… hum… ce fut lui qui m'ouvrit et il m'expliqua que Lucius n'était en mesure de recevoir personne. J'ai bien réussi à le convaincre de me donner quelques informations supplémentaires, et il m'a dit que son « pauvre époux est cloué au lit, il ne pourra se relever que dans trois mois ».

Harry se sentait mal, très mal. C'était inexplicable, ou il ne voulait pas comprendre.

« Il t'as tapé dans l'œil, hein ? ». Les paroles de Ginny claquèrent comme un coup de fouet. Mais il n'était pas attiré par Lucius, il… rien du tout ! Il n'y avait rien !

- Rien ! cria-t-il.

Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent vers lui un regard étonné. Le jeune homme rougit et parvint juste à bafouiller :

- Je veux dire, je ne trouve aucune explication.

- Moi, j'en vois une ! déclara Dumbledore. Mon petit Severus - Petit Severus eut un tic d'agacement à cette appellation -, vous avez bien dit que Lucius ne se relèverait que dans trois mois minimum ?

- Oui !?

- Son pouvoir hérité des dragons fait ressortir certaines capacités… trois mois… oui, je sais bien ce qui pourrait… et vous aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Vous voulez dire que… non, impossible !

- Et pourtant, je crains fort que si.

- Mais, avec ça, McClay pourrait… c'est affreux ! De ce monstre !

Rogue semblait horrifié.

- Si vous pouviez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, je pense pas que ça vous boufferait, s'agaça Harry.

Le regard que lui jetèrent les trois adultes lui prouvèrent bien le contraire…

_À suivre…_

_J'adore les points de suspension…_

_Le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas ! _


	11. Chapter 11

Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi en tout cas je l'aime bien. À vous de juger ! (j'adore autant les points d'exclamation que de suspension)

**Chapitre 11**

Harry se coucha en grommelant. Dumbledore l'avait renvoyé dans sa chambre comme un _enfant_, prétextant que « l'affaire devenait trop grave », que ça « ne le concernait pas » et tout le blabla habituel. Mais Harry se sentait plus concerné que jamais, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et, malgré les épreuves à passer le lendemain, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil.

« Si seulement j'étais Auror, je pourrais aller mener mon enquête au Manoir Malfoy », pensa-t-il amèrement.

C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il put finalement s'endormir assez tranquillement.

- Bien ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous !

Harry se sentait étrangement calme. Il était au Ministère de la Magie depuis 8H00 du matin, pour passer ses épreuves. À présent, une femme passait et repassait devant eux, ses mains croisées dans le dos, l'une tenant sa baguette. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon parfait. Elle devait approcher de la soixantaine, mais elle débordait d'énergie. Quelque part, elle rappelait à Harry le professeur McGonagall.

- Je suis Loona Greengrass et, comme vous avez dû le deviner aisément, une Auror. Vous-mêmes avez été sélectionnés parmi beaucoup pour être préparés à une carrière d'Auror. Il vous reste ici trois épreuves à passer, des épreuves pratiques, que je vous expliquerai plus tard ; à l'issue de celles-ci, certains de mes collègues ainsi que moi-même aurons sélectionné les jeunes gens capables de faire partie de notre élite.

Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson d'excitation : il fallait à tout prix qu'il réussisse.

- Première épreuve ! déclara Mrs Greengrass. Voici des chaudrons et ingrédients. Vous avez chacun une potion de haut niveau à réaliser. À vous de jouer !

Harry se dirigea vers son chaudron. Sur sa petite table de travail, un livre de potion, des ingrédients, ainsi qu'une liste étaient posés.

« Potion de Jouvence » lut-il avec découragement. « Je ne l'ai réalisée qu'une fois et si Hermione n'avait pas été là, le cachot de Rogue n'existerait plus ».

Il se mit tout de même au travail. Ce n'était pas une petite mixture de rien du tout qui allait l'arrêter.

« Peut-être que si » murmura une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'il fit taire.

Après avoir raté le dosage de poudre d'asphodèle, oublié la poudre de corne de licorne et mélangé deux fois dans le mauvais sens, Harry parvint à obtenir une substance bleu ciel très liquide.

« Bah ! » se dit-il en relisant le livre. « Elle aurait dû être turquoise, mais c'est pas trop différent ! »

- Deuxième épreuve : vaincre un épouvantard.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à prononcer la formule « Riddikulus » lorsque l'épouvantard prit la forme d'un Détraqueur et à le remettre dans sa boîte.

- Pour la troisième et dernière épreuve, nous allons mesurer votre puissance magique. Vous devrez, chacun à votre tour, lancer un sort sur ce mannequin. Il est relié à l'une de nos baguette, qui évaluera votre force.

Les candidats se mirent en file indienne devant ledit mannequin.

- Bathilda Mouse !

Une jeune fille à la peau brune et aux cheveux corbeau s'avança. Sa démarche était gracieuse et assurée et son regard fixe traduisait la plus grande concentration. Elle s'arrêta devant le mannequin, respira un grand coup, tendit sa baguette et…

- Sectumsempra !

Un rai de lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette pour venir taper le mannequin. Celui-ci explosa en mille morceaux, tout comme la baguette qui lui était reliée. Les Aurors examinateurs restèrent un instant sans voix, puis ils applaudirent avec enthousiasme, sauf Loona Greengrass qui voyait sa baguette détruite.

Le mannequin fut reconstitué et les candidats défilèrent les uns après les autres. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que trois, dont Harry. Celui-ci était avant-dernier. Quand vint enfin son tour, il était paniqué. Il s'avança lentement et tendis sa baguette.

« Immobilus ! » pensa-t-il.

Lorsque le sort vint frapper le mannequin, celui-ci vacilla puis tomba en arrière. Harry n'avait pas atteint le niveau de Mouse, mais il était le meilleur après elle. Le cœur léger, il s'écarta pour rejoindre les autres candidats déjà passés. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent avec des clins d'œil en levant le pouce.

- Bien ! dit finalement Mrs Greengrass. Nous avons délibéré. Ceux d'entre vous qui deviendront Auror vont à présent recevoir leur lettre d'embauche dans laquelle il sera explicitement décrit ce que l'on attend de vous. Je vais vous appeler un à un.

Harry déboula dans la cuisine, radieux.

- Je suis pris ! Je commence demain ! C'est cool, n…

Il s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant les mines graves des personnes présentes. Parmi eux, Dumbledore et Severus Rogue. Harry savait à présent ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'avança d'un pas assuré et prit place sur une chaise.

- Vous allez m'écouter ! déclara-t-il à Dumbledore. Je ne vous oblige pas à me révéler ce que vous ne voulez pas que je sache. Mais cette histoire me pèse et je voudrais aider à résoudre tout cela ! Je vous propose quelque chose : je deviens officiellement Auror demain. Je peux donc « proposer » à Mr McClay de me rendre chez lui pour fêter l'évènement ensemble, comme les _amis_ que nous sommes. Je demande à voir Lucius. Le célèbre avocat pourra-t-il risquer de faire l'objet d'une enquête - il ne sait pas que nous en menons déjà une - ? J'en doute ! J'en apprendrai plus et on verra ce qu'on peut faire…

- C'est une idée, murmura Dumbledore en réfléchissant. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

- Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous tant au bien-être de Lucius ? demanda subitement Rogue.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry chercha une réponse plausible. Heureusement pour lui, Ginny n'était pas là et elle ne pouvait donc ni le voir, ni avoir entendu cette question gênante.

- Je… je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que je connaisse souffre, quelles que soient nos relations, finit-il par dire. Et puis, en tant qu'Auror, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer qu'aucune injustice n'est commise !

Et il sortit de la pièce.

- Je vais rédiger cette lettre ! cria-t-il des escaliers.

Dans l'ombre de la porte, Ginny eut un sourire féroce. Elle l'avait coincé et savait à présent ce qu'elle avait à faire…

_À suivre…_

_Un chapitre un peu expédié, je l'avoue. _


	12. Chapter 12

J'aimerais en tout premier lieu remercier tous mes reviewers et lecteurs en général !

Ensuite, je vous laisse retourner tranquillement à votre lecture !

**Chapitre 12**

« _Chers amis,_

_J'ai reçu aujourd'hui mon diplôme d'Auror. Je commence à travailler demain et tout le monde ici est en liesse. Je me suis demandé si l'on pouvait fêter l'évènement ensemble, mais j'ai entendu dire par le Pr. Rogue que Lucius est malheureusement malade. _

_Je vous propose donc de venir juste vous rendre une petite visite, moi seul, vendredi soir, et de voir par la même occasion si Lucius se rétablit bien. _

_Je vous prie d'agréer mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Harry J. Potter »_

Josh McClay relut pour la troisième fois la lettre, tremblant de rage. Ah ! Il était malin le petit Potter. Il avait sûrement découvert quelque chose, en voyant les blessures de Lucius ou son effacement, peut-être… Il n'enverrait plus cet imbécile accueillir les visiteurs dans cet état-là !

Toujours était-il qu'il était pris au piège : refuser ne ferait que retarder cette rencontre et, vu l'état de Lucius, il valait mieux que celle-ci se fasse le plus tôt possible. En bref, il s'était fait rapidement démasquer et cela n'était vraiment pas pour arranger ses plans. Il allait devoir ruser, à présent.

Mais se calmant soudain, McClay eut un sourire. Ç'avait été trop facile, jusqu'à présent ; il commençait à s'enliser dans la paresse. Ce retournement de situation lui permettrait de se dégourdir et de s'amuser un peu, sans que rien ne l'empêche véritablement de parvenir à ses fins. Finalement, tout cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Lord McClay se leva de son fauteuil, dans l'intention de rendre visite à son époux, cloué au lit. Rien ne devrait se voir avant une ou deux semaine encore, il était tranquille là-dessus. Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres : tout se passait à merveille et il atteindrait bientôt son but.

Au moment où l'avocat sortait du troisième petit salon, on frappa à la porte. Agacé, il appela un elfe et lui grogna rapidement de faire entrer le visiteur. Qui s'avéra être une visiteuse.

- Miss Weasley, murmura-t-il en saluant la jeune femme. Que puis-je faire pour votre service ?

- J'aurais quelques informations que vous pourriez trouver intéressante, répondit Ginny d'un ton hautain. En échange, je voudrais que vous me rendiez un service. Ces deux éléments étant liés, je pense que tout cela pourrait arranger vos affaires.

Il la toisa avec méfiance, se demandant jusqu'à quel point elle en savait sur ses projets. Son regard fit sourire la rousse.

- Ne croyez pas, le défia-t-elle, que quelqu'un soit dupe quant à votre petit jeu. L'attitude de votre mari est plus qu'évocatrice et vous vous trahissez vous-mêmes sur plusieurs points. Je crois savoir de quelle « maladie » Lucius est atteint, plusieurs l'ont également deviné à l'Ordre. Quant à Potter - elle grimaça à ce nom -, il vous tend un piège. Vous ne pouvez éviter de le rencontrer, mais…

- Attendez ! la coupa McClay en jetant un regard à un elfe de maison proche d'eux. Nous serons mieux dans le jardin d'été. Suivez-moi !

Elle lui emboîta le pas dans un dédale de couloirs. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un jardin, à l'arrière du Manoir, d'une magnificence éblouissante. Des fleurs colorées, des fontaines, des statues de marbre et de cristal transparent, des oiseaux rouges, jaunes, bleus… De plus, chaque espèce de plantes ou d'oiseaux était rare.

- Eh bien ! commenta Ginny. Vous ne vous privez de rien !

McClay se racla la gorge et lui désigna des sièges d'osier recouverts de coussins.

- Asseyez-vous donc, proposa-t-il. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour être loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ces elfes de maison sont fidèles à Narcissa et à mon beau-fils, qui ne m'aiment guère. De plus, ils apprécient grandement Lucius qui ne cesse de les gâter avec de nouveaux habits, des confiseries et des augmentations de salaire en permanence. Si je n'étais pas là, je…

- Je crois que nous sommes venus ici pour discuter d'autres affaires que d'elfes, coupa Ginny.

L'avocat se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. Le caractère de cette petite lui plaisait bien. La manipuler ne serait facile pour personne et avoir quelqu'un de libre à ses côtés serait intéressant.

- Vous disiez que Potter me tend un piège, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il avec un intérêt non feint.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Donc, vous ne pouvez éviter de le voir, ni de lui permettre de voir Lucius. Cela dit, vous pourrez facilement le manipuler.

- Ah ! Et comment donc ?

Elle eut un sourire amer et féroce.

- Je le soupçonne d'en pincer pour Lucius, révéla-t-elle d'un ton neutre. De plus, les membres de l'Ordre sont tous sur l'affaire, il en profite pour suivre de plus près. Vous êtes dans une position délicate. Ils ne risquent pas de lâcher facilement et leur pouvoir n'est pas à ignorer. Ils se préparent. Par contre, je peut vous apporter ceci : personne ne soupçonne ma présence en ces lieux, je peux ainsi sans danger vous livrer plusieurs informations.

McClay resta silencieux. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Lucius lui soit enlevé. Mais, effectivement, il pourrait faire chanter le jeune Potter. Le pouvoir qu'il avait acquis - et pas seulement en magie - faisait largement pencher la balance en sa faveur. Il n'ignorait cependant pas que la jeune femme ne faisait cela que par jalousie, qu'elle n'avait pas digéré une rupture avec ledit Potter.

- Je vois… murmura-t-il. Et que puis-je faire pour vous ? Je veux dire, ce que vous vouliez en échange de ces renseignements.

Ginny se pencha vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que préparez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

- Comment ? sursauta-t-il. Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent. Je viens de vous dire que personne n'ignore que vous mijotez quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

- Je vous ai donné des renseignements qui vous seront utile contre Potter, répliqua-t-elle. Vous devez me dire ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ! Je ne suis pas contre vous, précisa-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

L'avocat réfléchit. Ginny ne semblait pas vouloir nuire à ses projets, mais il ne pouvait prendre de risques inutiles. Il avait tant travaillé dessus que rater à cause d'une adolescente jalouse relèverait d'une grande stupidité. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Je me permets de poser une condition, déclara-t-il.

- Je vous écoute.

_À suivre…_

_Bon… la suite devrait arriver dans peu de temps. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Pour la troisième fois en un mois, Harry se trouvait devant les lourdes portes du Manoir Malfoy. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela puisse lui arriver un jour. Mais il le devait bien, pour des raisons évidentes. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. De toute manière, il était trop tard, à présent.

À son plus grand étonnement, savoir qu'il verrait Lucius l'avait empli d'une joie étrange. Harry refusait toujours de se reconnaître des sentiments autres qu'amicaux pour l'homme, mais force lui était de constater qu'il y avait un peu plus et cela le consternait un peu.

Quelque chose d'autre l'avait étonné : Ginny était sortie le mardi après-midi en lui lançant toujours des regards furieux sans que personne ne sache où elle allait. Trois heures plus tard, elle était rentrée, un sourire radieux sur le visage. La jeune femme avait coulé un regard étrange à Harry avant de se rendre à sa chambre d'un pas presque bondissant.

Harry avait déduit de sa bonne humeur et du fait qu'elle se remit à lui parler amicalement, qu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau petit ami. Mais les regards étranges que Ginny lui coulait parfois créait chez lui des sensations d'angoisse inexplicable, comme si elle préparait quelque chose de mauvais. Quelque chose qui l'atteindrait lui, et pas en bien.

Une nouvelle fois, un elfe vint ouvrir à Harry, pour le conduire dans un jardin à l'arrière du Manoir. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant tant de splendeur, stupéfait et admiratif.

- Notre jardin d'été vous plaît ? dit une voix amusée dans son dos.

Il se retourna, souriant.

- Mr McClay, c'est une pure merveille, répondit-il. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien. J'espère que Lucius se remet de son côté.

Lord McClay s'avança et fit un geste envers les fauteuils, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Lui-même prit place sur un fauteuil et se passa une main sur les yeux, l'air las. Harry remarqua qu'il semblait fatigué.

- Le pauvre, déplora l'avocat, a attrapé une maladie rare. Elle n'est en aucun cas mortelle - enfin, cela reste à vérifier - mais elle se soigne lentement et le fait souffrir atrocement. Voyez-vous, les guérisseurs que j'ai mobilisés m'ont appris que ses souffrances ne feront qu'empirer durant les trois mois qui suivront, même avec les traitements qu'il suit. Cependant, ces derniers lui permettront de survivre et d'être guéri au terme de ces trois mois. Vous comprendrez qu'il a besoin de repos, aussi il ne pourra vous accorder qu'une brève entrevue. Durant les semaines qui suivront, il ne recevra plus, par sécurité.

Harry acquiesça lentement, sceptique en lui-même : devait-il vraiment croire ce que lui disait Lord McClay ? Il ne pourrait savoir que lorsqu'il aurait constaté l'état de Lucius, ce qui lui tardait.

« Ne pas montrer trop d'empressement » se dit-il. « Sinon, il se doutera de quelque chose. »

- Heu… hésita-t-il. Je suis heureux de pouvoir le voir tout de même !

- Bien sûr, sourit McClay. Je vous comprend : Lucius est un joyau, doux et attentif comme une _mère_.

Harry remarqua l'étrange lueur qui passa dans le regard de l'avocat lorsque celui-ci prononça le mot « mère ».

- Hum… je vois, bredouilla Harry, qui commençait à se demander s'il tiendrait encore longtemps. Et… qu'en pense Draco ?

- Il est inquiet, répondit simplement McClay.

- Bonjour Potter.

Draco, qui venait d'arriver, vint s'asseoir avec eux, suivi de Narcissa. Tous deux restaient froids, surtout Draco. Harry se dit qu'ils ne paraissaient pas beaucoup aimer McClay.

- L'elfe vient de nous prévenir de votre arrivée, dit Narcissa d'un ton neutre. Je vous félicite pour cette entrée au Ministère. Vous y retrouverez sûrement Draco, qui a obtenu un poste dans le Magenmagot…

- Ils t'ont accepté dans la justice ? s'écria Harry, stupéfait.

- Que veux-tu ! répondit le blond. Le monde est fou !

- Hmm… Et qu'en pense ton père, du fait que tu défendes la _véritable_ justice, celle qui sert un peuple en paix avec les moldus ? railla Harry.

Draco se crispa brusquement. Son regard se fit noir et son visage fut agité de tics nerveux. Visiblement, ce que venait de lui dire Harry ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se redressa et dit d'une voix rendue tremblante par une colère sourde :

- Mon père a beaucoup changé et en bien ! À présent, il a perdu tous ses préjugés et a accepté les idées nouvelles. Il a contribué à remettre le monde sorcier debout, en faisant don de grandes sommes d'argent au Ministère, en accueillant ici, durant quelques jours, les plus démunis ou les personnes à qui la guerre avait causé le plus de dommage ! Et maintenant, il se tord de douleur dans son lit, à attendre que… ça cesse !

Harry se sentit honteux : il avait juste voulu taquiner Draco et n'avait pas mesuré la gravité de ses paroles. Lucius Malfoy avait accompli un grand nombre de bienfaisances depuis la fin de la guerre et se mourrait à présent dans d'atroces souffrances. Et lui, grand gaffeur, trouvait encore le moyen de se moquer de lui devant son fils, qui désespérait de revoir un jour son père debout.

- Je ne… tenta-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par Draco qui avait retrouvé son ton neutre et son expression impassible.

- Écoute, Potter : nous nous détestons depuis longtemps, ta réaction était normale. Sache juste que je suis fier de mon père et que jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui puisse lui apporter du tort. Les guérisseurs ont dit qu'il y avait une chance sur trois pour qu'il périsse. Lorsque je vois sa douleur, je ne peux m'empêcher de souffrir avec lui, en pensant que c'est peut-être bien la dernière fois que je le vois vivant. Il survis pour l'instant, mais la mort est toujours proche. En attendant, je ne veux plus entendre une seule insulte envers lui.

- Je… t'as raison, admit Harry. C'était idiot de ma part, je manque vraiment de tact.

- C'est _presque_ oublié, répondit Draco. Bon, on se verra sans doute jeudi, je commencerai à travailler ce jour-là. En attendant, je termine ma thèse sur les nouvelles lois concernant les créatures magiques.

Il se leva et repartit en direction du Manoir. Un silence gêné s'était installé parmi les trois restants. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder, encore moins se parler. Finalement, Narcissa se leva.

- Eh bien, messieurs, j'ai à faire moi aussi, déclara-t-elle en souriant doucement.

- Bien ! s'exclama McClay. Alors, Harry, je vous emmène voir Lucius !

Il y eut un bruit sec, et tous deux se tournèrent vers la porte. Draco, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, venait d'en casser la poignée. Il se retourna d'un air alarmé.

- Vous… vous l'emmenez voir Papa ? s'exclama-t-il en paniquant soudainement. M… mais… je croyais que…

- J'ai peut-être oublié de te le préciser, dit calmement McClay, mais Harry a demandé dans sa lettre à voir Lucius, pour constater son état et lui parler un peu. Nous ne pouvons pas refuser cela à ce jeune homme, qui vient de réussir brillamment à obtenir son diplôme d'Auror, termina-t-il avec une pointe d'avertissement dans la voix.

Draco plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux. Puis son visage redevint subitement impassible et il dit simplement :

- Bien, je monte travailler.

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Narcissa resta un moment immobile, hésitante ; elle finit par suivre son fils d'un pas précipité. McClay se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux onyx trahissaient une certaine impatience, ainsi qu'une inquiétude étrange.

- Bon, murmura-t-il. Je vous y conduis.

Harry le suivit dans ce qui semblait être l'aile ouest du Manoir. Une fois arrivés au deuxième niveau, les deux hommes croisèrent nombre de sorciers en robe blanche qui paraissaient très affairés. La plupart marchaient rapidement en chuchotant, secouant des parchemins couverts de notes et de schémas, remarquant à peine qu'ils croisaient le maître des lieux et son invité.

Harry et l'avocat parvinrent finalement à la porte d'une chambre. Ici, ça grouillait de guérisseurs. Ceux-ci étaient plus agités, et ils se dépêchaient d'entrer et sortir. Il criaient parfois que quelqu'un avait besoin de ceci ou cela.

La chambre conjugale, où se trouvait Lucius Malfoy.

_À suivre…_

_À bientôt pour la suite !_


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoici ! Je suis allée aussi vite que je le pouvais. Peut-être certain(e)s d'entre vous l'auront-ils remarqué, mais il y a eu un bug lorsque j'ai voulu poster ce chapitre la première fois. Cela m'est arrivé pour la deuxième fois.

J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus.

**Chapitre 14**

Harry se faufila parmi les guérisseurs à la suite de McClay. Les couleurs de la chambre étaient assez sombres, fait accentué par les rideaux tirés, ne laissant que peu de lumière filtrer dans la pièce. Sur le côté, une porte menant certainement à une salle de bain. Au plafond, un lustre de cristal d'une taille et d'une splendeur inimaginables. Au centre de la pièce, un grand lit à baldaquin. Au milieu du lit, Lucius Malfoy.

McClay posa une question à un guérisseur, qu'Harry ne put entendre en raison du brouhaha qui régnait autour de lui. L'avocat hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils puis se pencha sur son époux. Harry s'approcha pour écouter ce qui se disait.

- Josh ? murmura Lucius d'une voix affaiblie.

Il était vraiment malade : le teint cadavérique, des cernes sous les yeux, la voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure rauque et forcé. Il tenta de lever une main vers McClay, mais celui-ci la saisit et la reposa sur les draps blancs.

- Harry Potter est venu te voir, déclara l'avocat d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion. Il ne reste pas longtemps. Il veut te parler.

- Harry… Potter ? murmura Lucius, un sourire florissant sur son visage.

Harry le trouvait beau ainsi, malgré son état de faiblesse. Ce sourire heureux et sincère embellissait plus que tout l'aristocrate.

- Oui, répondit McClay, toujours froid.

- Mr Malfoy ! intervint une guérisseuse. Il est temps de prendre votre fortifiant !

- Non, souffla faiblement l'interpellé.

- Comment ?

- Laissez-moi, suffoqua Lucius, presque sanglotant. Je ne veux pas prendre encore vos saloperies, qui _le_ détruisent.

Harry était perdu. Qui détruisent _quoi_ ? Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant de Lucius, qui chassait comme il pouvait la guérisseuse.

- Partez tous, s'il vous plaît, disait-il à l'intention des autres sorciers en robe blanche. Je veux être tranquille avec mon invité.

McClay le regardait faire, paraissant s'ennuyer profondément.

- Souhaites-tu que je sorte aussi ? demanda-t-il à son époux.

- Oui, merci.

L'avocat s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Harry et Lucius se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls. Ce dernier désigna d'un geste une chaise à Harry. Celui-ci la plaça près du lit, puis s'y installa confortablement. Il y eut un instant de silence, durant lequel le jeune homme observa attentivement son hôte. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à intervalles réguliers. Harry finit par se dire qu'il s'était endormi. Il commença à se relever lorsqu'une main se posa sur son avant-bras.

- Restez, supplia faiblement Lucius en tentant de se redresser.

- Chht ! Je reste. Rallongez-vous, vous devez conserver vos forces.

Lucius acquiesça en se recouchant.

- Bien ! sourit Harry. Je ne vous demande pas si vous allez bien, ce serait hypocrite de ma part. Qu'avez-vous d'ailleurs contre vos traitements ?

Lucius grimaça.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils _l_'abîme, répondit-il. Je ne le supporterait pas.

Harry ne comprenait toujours rien. Cela dut d'ailleurs se lire sur son visage, car Lucius eut un léger gloussement, avant d'avoir une grimace de douleur. Harry se pencha rapidement sur lui, alarmé.

- Ce n'est rien, haleta Lucius en lui prenant la main - Harry eut un agréable frisson à ce contact -. C'est normal, ça arrive souvent. Ça ne s'arrêtera que dans trois mois, si je suis encore là alors.

- Ne dites pas cela ! s'horrifia Harry. Vous avez encore la force de résister à votre maladie ! Vous survivrez ! Vous êtes fort, m'entendez-vous !

- Maladie ? coupa Lucius en fronçant les sourcils. C'est comme cela que vous _l_'appelez ?

Harry s'agaçait : il ne voyait toujours de quoi l'homme parlait. Il avait la nette impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Ses yeux retombèrent sur le visage offusqué de Lucius.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Vous avez bien une maladie potentiellement mortelle ?

- Que… non ! s'étonna Lucius.

- Alors de quoi souffrez-vous ? s'agaça Harry.

Lucius pouffa soudain, prenant Harry de cours. Le jeune homme était de plus en plus intrigué par l'aristocrate.

- Josh n'a pas cru indispensable de tout vous dire, murmura ce dernier. Je vais m'en charger. Ou plutôt, je vais vous montrer.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Harry, il repoussa les draps jusqu'aux genoux et le jeune homme fut bien perdu pour de bon…

Harry se laissait conduire à l'entrée du Manoir par un elfe sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il restait encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne le croyait toujours pas, et pourtant c'était la réalité. Mais comment une telle chose avait pu arriver ? C'était tout bonnement impensable !

- Vous connaissez le chemin retour, Mr Potter, déclara l'elfe avant de disparaître, laissant le jeune homme derrière les grandes portes.

Harry s'en alla en marchant à la manière d'un zombie, ne faisant même pas attention à la route qu'il empruntait. S'il n'était pas tant plongé dans ses pensées, il aurait pu remarquer qu'il était suivi. Mais il était si choqué qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué si une grenade avait explosé devant lui.

Il parvint enfin à l'aire de transplanage et sortit enfin de ses pensées. Il s'apprêta à tourner sur lui-même, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta violemment et se retourna brusquement.

- Draco ?

- Nous devons parler, répondit simplement celui-ci.

Harry, la gorge nouée, acquiesça lentement et passa une main autour de ses épaules. Puis, ils transplanèrent au Terrier. Oui, il lui fallait quelques explications.

_À suivre… _

_Plus court que ce que j'aurais voulu. C'est pourquoi la suite arrivera demain ou après-demain._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

- Donc, résuma Hermione, en sachant que Harry irait voir ton père et découvrirait tout, tu as eu l'idée de le suivre pour pouvoir nous parler à tous, loin des oreilles de ton beau-père.

Draco acquiesça en silence, tournant son verre de jus de citrouille dans sa main. Hermione l'avait réprimandé vertement lorsqu'il avait demandé du scotch, déclarant avec raison que l'alcool ne résolvait rien. Sa dépendance devenait en effet dangereuse et il en remercia intérieurement la jeune femme.

Autour de lui, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient réunis : Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Molly, Arthur, Ronald, Percy, Georges et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et bien sûr, Harry Potter. Il ne s'interrogea pas sur l'absence du second jumeau, ayant entendu dire que celui-ci était plongé dans un profond coma et donc encore à Ste Mangouste.

- Depuis quand ? demanda simplement Harry.

- Hein ?

- Depuis quand l'est-il ?

- De quoi tu parles, Potter ? s'énerva Draco.

- Ne fait pas l'idiot ! répondit celui-ci en s'énervant à son tour. Je parle de ton père !

- Non, la question devrait être « comment » ? raisonna Ron.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais brillé par son intelligence jusqu'alors. Bien qu'il soit loin d'être bête, utiliser ses neurones ne semblait pas être sa priorité dans la vie. Draco eut un sourire. Le roux commençait à bien lui plaire.

- C'est vrai, finit par renchérir Remus. Comment est-ce possible ?

- Eh bien, vous vous rappelez quand mon père parlait de capacités que la magie héritée des dragons nous donne ? demanda le blond.

Ils acquiescèrent, les yeux rivés sur lui.

- Porter des enfants lorsque l'on est un homme en fait partie, termina-t-il. En fait… c'est possible chez les sorciers en général. Mais souvent, les gènes ne sont pas assez forts et il ne se passe finalement rien. Les cas répertoriés où ça a réussi sont au nombre de trois - en tout cas, ceux qui ont été répertoriés depuis la naissance de la communauté magique -. La magie héritée des dragons a fait ce don de porter des enfants à mon père. Il n'en est pas malheureux. Mais maintenant, c'est celui d'un monstre qu'il a dans le ventre.

- Ok, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

Draco se pencha un peu plus par-dessus la table. Il semblait avoir peur que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ne l'entende. C'est alors que Sirius intervint d'une voix moqueuse :

- Voyons, Harry ! Les Malfoy sont des monstres, et les monstres s'allient avec les monstres.

Draco eut un regard dangereux et Harry craignit un court instant que la vie de son parrain ne s'arrête ici. Mais Ron s'agaça et répéta :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que McClay est un monstre, exactement ?

- Bien, murmura Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais j'ai une sorte d'intuition, que je pense guidée par la magie. Vous avez peut-être remarqué qu'il est si puissant que sa propre magie se dégage un peu autour de lui. Je la sens lorsque je suis en sa présence, et même parfois lorsqu'il est proche simplement. Et cette magie est mauvaise.

- Bon, quel rapport avec ton père ? s'énerva Ron qui commençait à s'ennuyer.

- Mon beau-père prépare quelque chose, répéta Draco. Cette mauvaise impression, liée à cette magie impure, sont de mauvaise augure. Des choses terribles se préparent, je le sens. Le rapport avec mon père, c'est qu'un enfant né du ventre d'un homme possède une puissance _extraordinaire_. De plus, celui-ci possèdera l'héritage des dragons, c'est-à-dire des pouvoirs déjà augmentés. Imaginez ce que McClay pourrait faire de son fils. Il aura le fils, le père et ses propres pouvoirs.

Les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent des regards inquiets. Que faire ? Ils ne pouvaient débarquer au Manoir Malfoy et arrêter McClay avec, pour seul mobile, des suppositions et non des faits. Ils devraient agir dans leur coin, le plus discrètement possible. Harry, lui, avait l'impression que draco cachait quelque chose.

- Je peux vous être très utile, plus que vous ne le pensez, déclara soudain Draco.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry, tu pourras facilement espionner McClay pour nous.

- Non ! contredit Draco. Enfin si, mais plus encore. Je…

Il s'interrompit, les joues roses. Visiblement, il ne savait pas comment annoncer la suite des choses. Molly prit les choses en main et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Draco, dit-elle doucement, que nous caches-tu ?

Surpris par tant de douceur à son égard de la part de cette femme qu'il avait méprisée, le jeune homme se calma un peu et reprit confiance.

- Je… dois vous avouer quelque chose, finit-il par dire. Je ne suis pas le fils de Narcissa Malfoy.

- Ça nous sert à quoi de savoir que t'as une autre mère ? s'énerva Ron.

- C'est que justement, ben, ma mère… c'est mon père !

_Long silence._

_Très long silence._

- Donc, déglutit Harry, tu veux dire que c'est ton père qui… enfin, qui t'a porté ?

- Heu, ouais, répondit Draco.

- Alors, t'as une puissance hors du commun ?

- En gros, c'est ça, dit le blond, qui semblait soudain étrangement ému.

Il rougit fortement et baissa le regard. Tout le monde avait cependant pu y déceler une certaine tristesse ainsi qu'une hargne sans borne. Il s'était visiblement produit quelque chose de fâcheux.

- Draco, demanda Molly avec douceur. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et son regard exprimait à la fois une grande douleur et une colère sourde.

- Promettez-moi de ne répéter cela à personne, supplia-t-il.

- Nous jurons, répondit Dumbledore avec un regard rassurant.

Rogue se leva. Il connaissait déjà l'histoire, une tragédie qui avait brisé son ami d'enfance. Lucius s'était tourné vers lui en premier. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis Poudlard, mais n'étaient amis que depuis leur première rencontre en tant que Mangemorts. Rogue se souvenait très bien de ce soir-là : il avait commis son premier meurtre et pleurait dans un coin, horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait. Lucius l'avait trouvé et réconforté, le berçant dans ses bras comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant.

- Je vous raconte cela parce que je souhaiterais que mon père ne soit plus vu comme un Mangemort froid et sanguinaire, avoua Draco. Et parce que j'ai besoin de vider mon sac. Ne croyez donc pas que c'est une marque d'amitié envers vous !

Ron renifla d'un air méprisant mais ne dit rien. Draco semblait déjà assez bouleversé pour cela, et révéler la suite paraissait lui être difficile. Harry remarqua que les yeux de Ginny s'étaient réduits à deux fentes.

- Je commence, déclara Draco. Mon père avait dix-sept ans, soit sa majorité, lorsqu'il rencontra aux Trois Balais, à Pré-au-Lard, un homme dont il n'a jamais voulu me révéler le nom. Ce fut celui-ci qui l'aborda en premier. Il lui fit nombre de compliments, tenta de se rapprocher. Mon père fut réticent au début, puis se laissa peu à peu… séduire. Ainsi, ils entamèrent une relation. Mon père me l'a toujours décrite comme très sérieuse : il était follement amoureux. Donc, à chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ils se retrouvaient. Un jour, lors d'un cours de botanique, mon père eut une retenue pour avoir été distrait toute l'heure. La retenue devait se dérouler le soir même : il devait nettoyer les serres une et cinq.

Draco s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et chercher ses mots. La suite était, pour lui, plus délicate à dire. Il continua :

- Le soir, alors que mon père s'échinait dans la serre un, son _amoureux_ - qu'est-ce qu'il lui coûtait de dire cela - vint le rejoindre, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Délaissant son travail, Papa, enfin je veux dire…

- Tu peux dire Papa, le rassura Molly tandis que Ron pouffait.

- Donc, il sorti dans le parc avec l'homme. Là, ils… eurent leur première nuit d'amour, expliqua Draco en rougissant.

- C'est pour cela, en conclut le Pr. McGonagall, que le Pr. Chourave l'a retenu presque chaque soir jusqu'à la fin de l'année : le travail n'était pas fait et elle ne savait pas qu'il en profitait pour passer de… bons moments avec son petit-ami.

Draco rougit et but une nouvelle gorgée de jus de citrouille. La directrice adjointe renifla d'un air mécontent. Tous les autres se retenaient de pouffer, sauf Rogue qui connaissait la suite de l'histoire.

- Toujours est-il, continua Draco d'une voix forte, qu'ils ne firent jamais attention aux conséquences. Aucune… précaution ne fut prise. À sa sortie du collège, mon père invita son amant à séjourner chez lui pendant un certain temps. Il fallait qu'ils soient sûrs de leur relation avant de la rendre officielle - avec un mariage, par exemple -. Ils continuèrent comme cela deux mois. Un jour, mon père sembla tomber malade. Il était sujet à de fréquentes nausées - surtout le matin - et évanouissements. Des guérisseurs furent appelés. Ils annoncèrent à Papa qu'il était enceint. Celui-ci s'affola : qu'en diraient ses parents, et surtout son amant ? Mais ce dernier avait déjà été prévenu et lorsque mon père voulut lui parler, il avait fui, emportant toutes ses affaires et quelques objets précieux du manoir dans ses valises. Papa fut anéanti. Il resta cloîtré dans sa chambre plusieurs jours et ses parents, qui n'étaient au courant de rien, s'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Enfin, au bout d'un mois et demi, la porte de mon père leur fut ouverte et ils découvrirent sa grossesse. Mon père leur avoua tout. En fait, il en avait parlé à Severus qui lui avait conseillé de tout révéler.

- Vous saviez tout ? demanda Harry au potionniste d'un ton accusateur.

- Oui, répondit froidement celui-ci. Je savait tout et je n'ai jamais rien révélé, sur la demande de mon meilleur ami. Je suis à présent le parrain de Draco, car Lucius a toujours pu compter sur moi.

Un silence suivit ces paroles.

- Hum… donc, il fallait à présent cacher le fait qu'un enfant illégitime allait naître du ventre de l'héritier Malfoy. Impossible d'avorter à un mois et demi de l'accouchement…

- Pardon ? le coupa Harry. Une grossesse dure neuf mois…

- … chez les femmes, trois chez les hommes, s'agaça Draco. Il fallait trouver une solution à ce problème. Ce fut mon père qui eut l'idée : un mariage avec une fille de bonne famille, pour faire croire que l'enfant naîtrait d'elle. Papa connaissait une autre personne digne de confiance et appartenant à une famille noble : Narcissa Black. Il n'aimait qu'elle dans la famille Black, car il la jugeait moins folle que les autres.

Sirius faillit s'étouffer en avalant sa gorgée de thé.

- Hé ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas fou !

Draco l'ignora et continua :

- Celle que tout le monde pense être ma mère est en vérité ma marraine. Mon père la considère un peu comme sa sœur, pareil pour Severus qu'il voit comme son frère. Un accord fut scellé entre les familles Malfoy et Black pour que le mariage soit célébré et la nature de la création de l'enfant jamais révélée. Un mois et demi passa, durant lequel mon père faillit dépérir plusieurs fois. Porter un enfant peut s'avérer mortel pour un homme.

La voix de Draco se brisa un peu. Ce qu'il disait semblait lui coûter. Harry comprenait bien ce qu'il ressentait : savoir que l'on a fait souffrir un être proche est douloureux, même si Draco n'y pouvait rien.

- Enfin, l'accouchement se passa. D'atroces souffrances manquèrent d'avoir raison de mon père. Je finis par naître et par être déclaré officiellement héritier des Malfoy. Papa ne put tout d'abord pas marcher avant deux semaines, il devait suivre des traitements diverses et reprendre des forces. Les guérisseurs lui dirent même qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne marche _plus jamais_. Il finit tout de même par se rétablir complètement.

Des larmes naissaient au bord des yeux de l'ancien Serpentard. Ému, il ne s'arrêta cependant pas. Et ce qu'il dit ensuite en étonna plus d'un dans l'assemblée.

- Il fut un père formidable, tout comme Narcissa fut une mère extraordinaire. Mais Papa gardait toujours le souvenir cuisant de cet échec en amour. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Josh McClay chercha à le séduire, il n'eut aucun mal à le faire. Il parlait si bien que mon père crut avoir une nouvelle chance. Il était très affaibli, à l'intérieur de lui-même, il l'est depuis la fuit de son ancien amour. Je ne sais toute l'histoire que depuis mes dix-sept ans, termina férocement Draco, mais je me suis juré de retrouver mon traître de géniteur et de lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à mon père !

_À suivre…_

_Je sais que Draco n'est pas sensé être aussi sentimental, mais il me plait bien ainsi, donc je pense que je vais conserver cette manière de le présenter._


	16. Chapter 16

Je viens de me dire qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour l'instant. Je crains en effet que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite, je travaille plus sur un déroulement passif pour l'instant.

**Chapitre 16**

Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre. Draco était parti depuis environ un quart d'heure, un air triste sur le visage. Ce qu'il venait de raconter avait laissé la petite assemblée perplexe. Ainsi donc, Lucius Malfoy avait eu un enfant aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, dont le père s'était évanoui dans la nature. À cette pensée, Harry se sentit bouillir de colère : tout comme Draco, il désirait retrouver ce salaud pour le tuer dans les plus atroces souffrances.

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement. Il désirait… tuer ? Pour le père de son ennemi !? Que se passait-il exactement ?

« Il se passe que tu es amoureux » ricana une désagréable petite voix dans sa tête.

Harry ne chercha pas à la faire taire. De toute évidence, ses sentiments pour Lord Malfoy ne se limitaient pas à une simple amitié. Il ne lui servait à rien de le nier et il le savait.

« _Lord_ Malfoy ? » gloussa encore la petite voix. « Plutôt les restes d'un Lord _déchu_ ».

Harry se sentit bouillir. Puis il rougit légèrement, se rendant compte que le fait que l'on manque un tant soit peu de respect à Lucius Malfoy le mettait en rogne, comme si c'était lui que l'on venait d'insulter. Heureusement pour lui, personne dans la pièce n'avait remarqué sa gêne soudaine.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Malfoy nous cache quelque chose ? demanda subitement Ron.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il rougit fortement et bredouilla :

- Ben, c'est vrai quoi. Il hésitait tout le temps et il avait l'air d'en dire trop. De plus, il s'est repris plusieurs fois : j'ai eu l'impression à plusieurs reprises qu'il disait autre chose que ce qu'il voulait, comme s'il nous mentait sur certains points.

Harry sourit : son ami devenait de plus en plus perspicace et il n'y était pas très habitué.

- Vous avez raison, Mr Weasley, répondit le Pr. McGonagall. Il se passe autre chose, quelque chose de grave que Mr Malfoy n'a pas cru bon de nous révéler.

- Ou peut-être qu'il ne le pouvait pas ! répliqua Ron, sur la défensive.

Alors là, tout le monde en resta bouche bée. Depuis quand Ronald Weasley prenait-il la défense de Draco Malfoy ? Où étaient passées les insultes comme « la fouine » ou « saloperies de Serpentard » ?

- Rappelez-moi qui s'est ardemment opposé à ce dîner chez les Malfoy ? sourit Hermione.

Ron vira presque au violet, tellement il rougit.

- Je… vu ce qu'il se passe, j'ai le droit de douter, non ? se défendit-il. Et puis, personne n'a rien dit pour Harry et Malfoy père, hein !

L'attention se retourna sur Harry et ce fut à son tour de rougir. Toute l'assemblée le fixait d'un regard tonné et curieux, attendant qu'il en dévoile plus sur cette déclaration.

- Arrête de raconter des conneries, dit le jeune homme à Ron.

- Des conneries ? répliqua celui-ci avec un sourire amusé. Qui lui fait des compliments, qui le dévore du regard dès qu'il le voit, qui se rend sans cesse au Manoir Malfoy, qui s'inquiète en permanence de son bien-être, qui…

- Ok, c'est bon !

Harry souffla et ferma les yeux.

- Je suppose que ça n'intéresse personne, mais oui il se pourrait que j'éprouve quelque chose pour Lucius Malfoy. Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même. Mais je ne peux me permettre d'entamer une relation avec lui.

Il se sentit malheureux, perdu, lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles. Il se retint tout de même de pleurer, pour ne pas perdre la face. Autour de lui, tous restaient silencieux. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas être heureux, Harry ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Parce qu'il y a McClay, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton désolé. Avec ce que vient de nous révéler Draco et sa violente réaction de l'autre jour - il disait que j'apportais des ennuis à son père -, j'ai fait le rapprochement : McClay a encore besoin de Lucius et si je menace de le lui arracher, il fera tout pour le garder auprès de lui, même s'il doit pour cela l'«abîmer ».

Tous se regardèrent. Évidemment, les problèmes sentimentaux de Harry ne touchaient pas certaines personnes - comme Rogue -, mais une éventualité effrayante venait de s'imposer : McClay pourrait très bien se servir de Lucius et de ses deux enfants en les terrorisant et même en leur faisant du mal. Cela prouverait qu'il était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, des fins qu'ils savaient à présent noires. Ils sentaient approcher un danger imminent.

- Bien ! s'exclama vivement Dumbledore en se levant. Il faut agir, à présent ! Arthur, Percy, vous surveillerez tout ce qui se passe au Ministère et me rapporterez tout ce qui touche à Mr McClay ou Mr Malfoy. Georges, surveillez le Chemin de Traverse, restez alerte, on ne sait jamais ; allez également à l'Allée des Embrumes, tentez de trouver des renseignements, vous y connaissez du monde. Severus, concoctez les potions que vous savez, le plus vite possible, demandez des ingrédients à Georges s'il vous en manque. Minerva, vous aussi savez quoi faire. Charlie, trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez sur les dragons. Bill, accompagnez Georges, trouvez-vous un travail en Angleterre, à Gringotts. Les gobelins pourraient vous fournir des détails intéressants.

Chacun d'entre eux partit de son côté, Minerva se transformant en chat. Puis, le célèbre directeur se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry, commença-t-il, je comprends que tu tiennes à Mr Malfoy. Mais ne te rapproche pas trop de lui tout de même. Si Mr McClay découvrait une relation entre son époux et toi… je ne préfère rien imaginer. Tu pourrais cependant te rendre plus souvent au Manoir Malfoy pour voir comment avancent les choses. Miss Granger, Ronald, je ne vous donne aucune mission, sauf celle de veiller sur votre ami. Molly ! Rendez visite à Fred, pour voir s'il se rétablit bien, il se pourrait que l'on ait besoin de lui plus tard.

Il partit sur ces dernières paroles, d'un pas vif trahissant son inquiétude. Harry resta debout au milieu du salon, les bras ballants, tandis qu'Hermione s'était assise dans un fauteuil. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua quelque chose :

- Où est Ginny ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard gêné. Harry se doutait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Eh bien… hésita Hermione. Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'ait pardonné votre rupture. Je ne dit pas qu'elle a raison ! Mais elle est encore en colère et lorsque tu as déclaré à tout le monde que tu aimes Lucius… je l'ai vue sortir de la pièce d'un pas vif, elle était furieuse. À présent, elle doit être dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et monta à son tour, bien décidé à parler à la rouquine. Cette situation commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, surtout qu'il avait un instant cru qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Arrivé devant la porte de la jeune fille, il frappa deux petits coups. Aucune réponse. Persuadé qu'elle boudait, il se décida à entrer sans permission.

Ginny était en train d'écrire une lettre. Sa plume volait au-dessus du parchemin. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du jeune homme, concentrée sur ce qu'elle écrivait.

Harry se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Elle sursauta violemment et rangea sa lettre avec précipitation. Puis, elle se tourna vers son visiteur, en prenant bien garde de se poster entre lui et le tiroir ou se trouvait la missive.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton brutal.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. L'assise en bois était très peu confortable, mais il ne s'en soucia guère.

- Écoute-moi, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Nous devons parler : c'est impossible de continuer comme cela. Je t'ai quittée parce que je n'ai plus de sentiments amoureux à ton égard. Je te considère comme mon amie, ma sœur, mais je ne te vois plus comme celle avec qui je vais partager ma vie.

- Pas moi, répondit Ginny d'un ton hargneux.

- Franchement, peux-tu me haïr pour cela ? Je pense t'avoir plutôt rendu service en te disant la vérité et en te quittant. Imagine-toi que je sois resté avec toi sans éprouver de sentiments autres qu'amicaux : où aurait mené une telle relation ? Elle n'aurait été qu'hypocrisie. Je suis désolé de ce que je te fais endurer, mais je ne suis pas maître de mon cœur. Tu trouveras sans doute l'âme sœur à ton tour. Sache seulement que ce n'est pas moi.

- Cette relation aurait pu continuer, déclara Ginny, des étoiles plein les yeux, en s'approchant de Harry. Tout cela n'est qu'une grossière erreur. Tu dis ressentir des choses pour Lucius Malfoy, mais il n'en est rien, crois-moi. C'est normal que tu te poses des questions, construire une vie n'est pas facile, alors tu imagines qu'il y a peut-être une autre solution à travers cet homme. Mais notre destinée est de finir ensemble.

- Arrête tes idioties !

- Je peux t'ouvrir les yeux, continua-t-elle. Nous vivrons heureux, je te le promets ! C'est normal qu'il y ait un temps où l'on se pose la question « est-ce que cette relation est vraiment ce qu'il me faut ? ». Je me la suis posée et ait déduit que oui, la nôtre est tout ce qu'il y a de mieux. Tu trouveras cela aussi, Harry, tu verras. Nous allons vivre heureux.

Au moment où elle se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser, il bondit hors de son siège. Furieuse, elle se retourna vers lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, à la fin ? s'agaça-t-elle.

- Non, répliqua Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à _toi_ ? Tu ne veux vraiment rien comprendre ! Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble ! Tu te fais des idées ! J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me convient ! Mais tu te bornes à devenir l'ennemie, celle qui m'empêchera de réussir ! Veux-tu continuer ainsi !?

- Tu vois mal les choses ! Tu te trompes et je n'abandonnerai pas ! cria Ginny.

- Très bien !

Harry sortit de la pièce d'un pas furieux. L'affaire était réglée : elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne serait pas son alliée ! Un doute le prit tout de même : les temps redevenaient dangereux et tous deux trouvaient le moyen de se faire ennemis lorsqu'ils devraient se serrer les coudes. Il ne fallait pas que cela continue ainsi, que tous les membres de l'Ordre se dissocient. L'union fait la force, comme on dit.

_À suivre…_

_Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, je HAIS Ginny Weasley…_

_Merci pour votre lecture !_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Les jours passaient lentement, les uns après les autres. Harry se rendait régulièrement au Manoir Malfoy après son travail, pour voir un McClay plus secret que jamais et un Draco inquiet à en être malade. On aurait cru que c'était lui le père de l'enfant, tellement il s'inquiétait de Lucius. Lorsque Harry lui en fit la réflexion, Draco tenta de l'étrangler, mais fut arrêté à temps par Narcissa qui passait dans le coin.

Harry ne put plus voir Lucius Malfoy, car McClay n'était pas au courant qu'il savait tout. Cependant, le maître de la maison semblait vouloir l'écarter, le chasser presque. Comme s'il avait deviné quelque chose. Harry, lorsqu'il était encore furieux, pensa à Ginny et à la mystérieuse missive qu'elle voulait à tout prix cacher. Il se reprit cependant, sachant bien sa presque sœur incapable d'un tel acte. Celle-ci ne passait d'ailleurs que peu de temps chez elle, et le jeune homme en avait déduit qu'elle le fuyait. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Un matin, alors que tout le monde sauf Harry était parti, chacun vaquant à ses occupations, un hibou grand duc majestueux fit son entrée dans le salon. Il lâcha une lettre qui atterrit sur la tête de Harry et repartit immédiatement. Le jeune homme, surpris, pesta contre l'animal en regardant sa robe à présent couverte de café. Il alla se changer en emportant sa lettre avec lui. Une fois propre, il l'ouvrit.

_« Cher Mr Potter,_

_Vous m'avez sans doute trouvé froid, distant ces derniers temps. Je m'en excuse. Croyez bien que ce n'est pas contre vous, mais vos fréquentes visites me laissent peu de temps pour m'occuper de mon cher Lucius. Le pauvre, sa maladie l'affaiblit plus que tout. Il devrait pourtant être guéri dans deux semaines environ._

_Je voudrais vous dire que je vais m'absenter durant un certain temps (peut-être trois ou quatre jours) pour une affaire des plus importantes. Mon beau-fils m'a chargé de vous demander de ne pas trop lui rendre visite, car c'est à lui que je confie la lourde tâche de s'occuper de la maisonnée. Ainsi, nous nous reverrons sans doute la semaine prochaine. _

_Avec mes salutations respectueuses,_

_J. McClay »_

Harry eut à peine le temps de finir qu'un autre hibou faisait irruption dans sa chambre pour lui balancer une autre missive. Lui aussi repartit aussitôt. Harry s'empara de la seconde lettre et la lut.

_« Potter,_

_McClay s'en va pendant trois jours. Passe à la maison. Nous pourrons fouiller le Manoir et peut-être trouver quelque chose en son absence. Attend demain soir pour venir._

_D. Malfoy »_

Harry se précipita pour préparer quelques affaires. Il enfouit dans sa valise quelques robes et sous-vêtements ainsi qu'une brosse à dents. Il allait fermer son bagage, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- …'trez ! dit-il en se battant avec la serrure de sa valise.

Ginny entra et il lui lança un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il hargneusement.

- Te parler, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et le regarda faire.

- Tu pars en voyage ?

- Heu… oui, je dois aller à une conférence d'Aurors en Allemagne, demain soir. Je resterai sans doute trois ou quatre jours.

Il n'avait pas assez confiance en Ginny pour tout lui dire.

- Écoute, dit-elle. J'ai compris.

- Quoi ?

- Que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble. Je vais t'aider à conquérir le cœur de sieur Malfoy.

- Hein ?

Harry était bouche bée : que se passait-il ? Quel était ce subit changement dans l'attitude de Ginny ?

- Euh… comme tu voudras, bredouilla-t-il.

Il se leva pour rejoindre les autres au salon et Ginny le suivit. Il ne s'aperçut pas cependant que les deux missives étaient tombées de sa poche. Ginny, si. Et elle se promit de revenir voir en quoi elles consistaient.

Assis dans le grand salon du Manoir Malfoy, Harry et Draco devisaient tranquillement. Ils avaient décidé de se mettre à chercher dès le matin et Draco avait sorti un plan du Manoir - qui s'étalait sur huit pages de deux mètres carré chacun -. Ensemble, ils avaient regardé dans quels endroits ils chercheraient.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé pour cela ? demanda alors Harry.

Draco ricana d'un air moqueur.

- Tu as vu la taille de ce Manoir ? répondit-il. Sincèrement, même à trois nous ne pourrions fouiller toutes ses pièces en seulement quatre jours. Nous aurions tout de même plus de chance qu'à deux. Et puis…

Il s'interrompit un instant et se redressa, l'air soucieux.

- Et puis ?

- Et puis mon père n'est enceint que de deux mois et demi, compléta Draco d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre sûre. Avec mon beau-père dans les parages, rien n'aurait été sûr, toute tentative aurait même été dangereuse, mais à présent que nous sommes deux et qu'il est absent, nous pouvons tenter quelque chose.

- Attend… intervint Harry, perdu. De quoi tu me parles ?

- L'enfant doit naître dans deux ou trois semaines, répondit Draco. Il est encore temps. Je sais que ça va attrister mon père et cette décision n'en est que plus dure à prendre. Mais le bébé **doit** disparaître. À tout prix.

Harry encaissa le coup. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Son interlocuteur le regardait d'un air sombre. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Tu… commença finalement Harry. Tu veux… mais…

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour remettre ses idées en places.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? finit-il par demander d'une voix hésitante.

- Mon père n'acceptera jamais d'avorter, répondit Draco d'une voix qui se brisait. Il faut donc lui faire ingurgiter une potion. Une potion qui détruira l'être qu'il porte, ou qui le tuera tout du moins.

- Comment se procurer cette potion ?

- Mon parrain pourra le faire.

- Ton.. ? Ah oui…

Ils observèrent un silence gêné durant quelques minutes. La décision qu'ils venaient de prendre était grave, et appliquer ce qu'ils voulaient faire leur coûtait déjà. Ils avaient conscience de l'horreur de l'acte qu'ils devaient commettre.

- Bon, s'exclama alors Draco en tentant de sourire. Nous commençons cette chasse au trésor ?

- Chasse au… oh ! Je ne pense pas que ton beau-père nous aura faciliter la tâche, alors tu as raison, commençons !

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable du cinquième petit salon, ou plutôt s'y laissa choir pour s'y vautrer. Il venait de passer les trois quarts de la journée, en plus de la nuit précédente, à chercher un indice sur ce que trafiquait McClay. Résultat, il n'avait rien trouvé. Épuisé, il se laissa aller, affalé dans son fauteuil. Il finit par s'endormir, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Ce furent des coups frappés à une des cinquante vitres de la pièce qui le réveillèrent. Il se redressa, les lunettes de travers sur son nez, encore pâteux, pour voir un hiboux perché sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Grommelant, il alla lui ouvrir. Son humeur bougonne disparut d'un coup pour laisser place à une certaine excitation lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Coquecigrue.

Après avoir maîtrisé l'oiseau surexcité, il en détacha un petit paquet auquel était jointe une missive. Il congédia le hibou d'un geste agacé puis bondit en direction des appartements de Draco. Le brun logeait dans la même aile que son hôte, étant donné que McClay ne s'y rendait jamais et ne pourrait ainsi constater des preuves de son passage.

Harry entra en trombe dans la chambre de Draco. Celui-ci sursauta violemment avant de lui lancer un regard noir, tout en se resservant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

- As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Non, mais j'ai reçu la réponse de Rogue et, dirait-on, la potion commandée.

- Montre-moi ça !

Harry lui tendit la missive. Pendant que Draco lisait à voix haute, il ouvrit le paquet.

- « _Mon cher filleul, Potter, je vous envoie la potion que vous m'avez commandée. Dumbledore était réticent, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre que c'est la seule solution que nous avons. Il vous faut cependant agir au plus vite. Une grossesse dure trois mois chez les hommes, mais je me rappelle bien que tu es né avec une semaine d'avance, Draco. Cela pourrait se reproduire. J'ai mis du temps à fabriquer cette potion, alors ne la gâchez pas. Trois gouttes dans une boisson non alcoolisée suffiront. Prenez garde. _

_S. Rogue_ ». Dépêchons-nous ! dit Draco.

Harry acquiesça et demanda à le faire. Draco hésita, mais finit par accepter et le conduire jusqu'à son père. Comme c'était la nuit, il n'y avait plus de guérisseurs dans les environs, mais on entendait ronfler dans les pièces environnantes. Draco expliqua que son beau-père y avait installé des lits pour que les guérisseurs puissent intervenir le plus vite possible en cas de problème.

- Entre, je t'attendrai dehors, dit-il à Harry en arrivant devant la chambre conjugale.

Le cœur battant, ce dernier entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Un guérisseur de veille s'était endormi sur sa chaise. Harry le déplaça pour le coucher sur le tapis moelleux et prit sa place. Il posa son regard sur la silhouette de Lucius. L'aristocrate dormait, d'un sommeil agité. Son état était pire que la dernière fois. Il avait bien maigri. Sa seule rondeur était celle de son ventre, qui était aussi gros que deux ballons de foot.

Il se tortillait comme il pouvait dans son lit, gémissant parfois de douleur, en proie visiblement à d'atroces souffrances. Harry se désolait de le voir ainsi. Savoir qu'il allait remédier à cette douleur aurait pu le soulager, mais le moyen qu'il devait utiliser l'empêchait de se réjouir.

Il s'empara doucement de la main de Lucius. Celui-ci s'y agrippa puissamment, comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage. Harry resta quelques temps ainsi. Mais lorsqu'il voulut s'éloigner pour s'emparer du pichet d'eau, Lucius ne lâcha pas sa main, faisant montre d'une puissance insoupçonnée. Harry tira un peu, entraînant l'aristocrate avec lui. Le jeune homme le rattrapa juste à temps et le replaça correctement. Toujours impossible de se dégager. Harry commença à paniquer : comment allait-il s'y prendre pour lui administrer la potion ?

Ce fut alors que Lucius poussa un cri déchirant. Le guérisseur de veille se réveilla en sursaut et Draco entra en trombe dans la pièce, suivi de plusieurs guérisseurs à moitié éveillés.

_À suivre…_

_Et si, je coupe là !_

_Sadique, moi ? Non, pas du tout ! _


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapitre 18**

_Sitôt Harry parti, Ginny se précipita dans sa chambre, où elle s'enferma à double tour. Lorsqu'il l'avait étreinte, le jeune homme ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle en avait profité pour lui voler ses deux missives. _

_Ginny eut un sourire triomphant en les ouvrant. Vraiment, manipuler ce grand dadais sentimental était trop simple ! Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les quelques lignes écrites par Draco, ainsi que celles de McClay. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Il verrait bien qu'elle n'était pas si inutile que cela. _

_Une fois sa missive envoyée, elle rejoignit sa famille au salon. Ils ne se doutaient de rien. Franchement, elle devait avouer qu'elle était assez douée. _

- YAAAAAH !

Lucius ne cessait de pousser hurlement sur hurlement. Il se tordait en tous sens, plié de douleur. Sa main ne lâchait pas celle de Harry. Les guérisseurs tout autour d'eux s'affairaient rapidement. Draco restait sur le pas de la porte, blanc comme un linge, au bord des larmes. Voir son père souffrir ainsi le détruisait complètement.

Harry, complètement dépassé par la situation, ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsqu'un guérisseur jeta les draps aux pieds du lit et soulevé la chemise de nuit de Lucius. L'accouchement n'était pourtant prévu que dans deux semaines. Il décrocha alors de l'agitation autour de lui, pour ne plus voir que Lucius. Il tenta un moment de retirer sa main de nouveau, mais l'aristocrate l'en empêcha en suppliant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Reste, s'il te plait. Reste !

Sans s'étonner de ce tutoiement nouveau, Harry resta, muet.

- Poussez-vous ! lui ordonna froidement un guérisseur.

Le jeune homme le toisa et fit un geste vers sa main que Lucius refusait de lâcher. Le guérisseur le regarda un moment avec de grands yeux, puis partit en secouant la tête.

Lucius semblait prêt à craquer à tout moment. La douleur le faisait se convulser violemment et des cris incessant sortaient de sa gorge. Entre ses jambes écartées, Harry pouvait voir du sang couler. Il fut pris de peur et raffermit sa prise sur la main de Lucius. Mais il semblait y avoir un problème.

- Il est à l'envers ! cria un guérisseur à ses collègues.

Ils s'attroupèrent autour de Lucius qui n'en pouvait plus. L'un d'entre eux se pencha sur lui pour l'examiner et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- On ne peut pas utiliser la magie, expliqua-t-il. C'est trop risqué, le bébé est dans une mauvaise position.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? s'alarma Draco, affolé.

- Procéder à la manière moldue, répondit le guérisseur d'un air perdu.

Harry détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur le visage de son amour. Les grimaces de douleur qu'arborait celui-ci n'altéraient en rien sa beauté. Un ange. Il faisait penser à un ange, se dit Harry.

Les guérisseurs étaient tous penchés sur Lucius, opérant avec précaution. Enfin, l'on entendit les premiers pleurs de l'enfant. Le visage de Lucius s'éclaira et un sourire radieux y apparut.

- Un dernier effort ! l'encouragea une guérisseuse.

Enfin, l'accouchement se termina. Après l'avoir lavé dans une petite bassine d'eau chaude posée près du lit, on posa le nouveau-né sur la poitrine de son père épuisé qui s'en empara avec ravissement. Lucius eut un soupir de contentement.

- Enfin, murmura-t-il. Tu es aussi beau que ton frère. N'est-ce pas Julien ?

Draco eut un sursaut. Julien ? Mais c'était un prénom moldu, ça ! Enfin, pas qu'il n'aimât pas ces derniers, mais de là à donner un de leurs noms à un membre de sa famille…

Soudain, un guérisseur s'empara de Julien et l'emporta hors de la pièce. Lucius tenta de se relever et de protester, mais la douleur l'en empêcha et il retomba sur ses oreillers, toussotant. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il se mit à répéter sans cesse le nom de son nouveau-né, mais tous les guérisseurs quittèrent la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Draco resta choqué un instant, puis les suivit d'un pas furieux, déclarant qu'ils devaient quelques explications, là ! Lucius regarda Harry. Puis il ferma les yeux, las, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Harry s'assit sur le lit, près de lui. Lucius fit alors quelque chose que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais imaginé : il lâcha sa main pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Vous resterez ? demanda-t-il. Dites-moi que vous resterez !

Harry, pris au dépourvu, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il posa finalement une main sur la longue chevelure blonde et y passa doucement ses doigts.

- Je reste, promit-il finalement avec un sourire.

Draco revint dans la pièce et s'arrêta net, stupéfait, ne sachant s'il devait ignorer ou condamner la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il finit par choisir la première option.

- McClay avait demandé aux guérisseurs de te retirer l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit, déclara-t-il finalement à son père. Même s'il ne s'était pas absenté, il t'aurait retiré l'enfant.

Harry fut révolté à ces paroles. Comment un homme pouvait-il ordonner cela ? Comment pouvait-il retirer son enfant à l'être qui l'a porté et mis au monde dans la plus grande douleur ?

- Alors, c'est bon, dit Lucius, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? s'insurgea Harry. Vous avez le droit de voir votre fils !

- Josh doit s'inquiéter de ma santé, penser que l'accouchement m'a trop affaibli pour que je m'occupe de l'enfant, s'entêta Lucius. Il aura sans doute voulu calmer Julien avant que je ne le voie. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu d'être absent à ce moment-là.

Ce fut la parole de trop, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase : Draco s'énerva franchement. Il en avait par-dessus la tête que son père ne voit qu'un ange gardien en McClay.

- Mais ouvre les yeux ! s'écria-t-il violemment. Ce connard ce sert de toi !

- Draco ! s'offusqua Lucius. Parle un peu correctement de ton père !

- Il n'est pas mon père ! Mon père, c'est toi, et ma mère, c'est Narcissa qui m'a élevé ! Vous êtes mes parents et McClay ne sera jamais pareil, ok ?

Lucius voulut répondre, mais Draco s'en alla à grands pas furieux, claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Draco ! appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Lucius se recroquevilla et se colla comme il put contre Harry et se remit à pleurer, anéanti.

- On m'enlève mes enfants, sanglota-t-il. Je les vois s'éloigner tour à tour. Suis-je si minable, si répugnant, que je ne mérite pas de les avoir auprès de moi ?

- Vous mériteriez d'avoir une ribambelle d'enfants autour de vous, répondit fermement Harry.

Lucius leva son visage couvert de larmes vers lui. Harry rougit de son comportement naïf, mais oublia bien vite sa gêne lorsque l'aristocrate lui adressa un sourire rayonnant de bonheur.

- Vous, vous resterez avec moi ? demanda ce dernier.

- Autant que vous voudrez, déclara Harry en sentant son cœur se gonfler.

Lucius ferma alors les yeux pour plonger dans un sommeil paisible. Harry le suivit bientôt, s'allongeant à ses côtés, un bras protecteur passé autour de la taille de l'aristocrate.

_À suivre…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Ils furent réveillés par de grands cris poussés à travers tout le Manoir, qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Harry mit du temps à reconnaître où il se trouvait. Encore ensommeillé, il ne parvint pas tout de suite à se redresser. Lucius, lui, semblait affolé. Il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles et se tortillait en essayant de s'arracher à l'étreinte de Harry.

Surgit alors dans la pièce Josh McClay. Il s'arrêta un instant en regardant son époux dans les bras du Survivant, puis se redressa lentement. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, avançant d'un pas menaçant, furieux et offensé. L'avocat sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry et Lucius. Le jeune homme se redressa et se mit entre la baguette et Lucius, protecteur.

- Ainsi donc, ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai ! Eh bien ! ricana McClay d'un air dangereux. Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas en mon absence. Vous venez chez moi alors que je vous l'ai interdit, Mr Potter, et vous me volez mon époux. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé, car vous risquez de ne plus le revoir par la suite.

- Écoute, Josh… tenta Lucius.

- Ferme-la ! tonna celui-ci avec rage. Je ne laisserai pas passer cet affront ! Ni pour toi, ni pour notre cher « invité ».

- Vous vous trompez, déclara Harry aussi calmement qu'il le put, cherchant un mensonge pour expliquer sa présence en ces lieux. Je… Draco m'a envoyé une lettre urgente disant que Lucius accouchait, je me suis précipité ici pour voir ce que je pourrais faire pour aider. J'ai calmé Draco, qui s'affolait, et Lucius semblait ravi de me voir. Comme il s'est ensuite disputé avec Draco et que son nouveau-né lui avait été enlevé, il m'a demandé de rester. Je ne pensais pas à mal, mais en voyant sa détresse, j'ai préféré accéder à sa requête. Sachez bien que nous n'avons rien fait d'autre que dormir.

Sceptique, McClay n'abaissa pas tout de suite sa baguette. Il finit par le faire et esquissa un léger sourire.

- Veuillez excuser mon comportement, dit-il alors. Je suis d'un naturel jaloux, vous comprenez. Néanmoins, je vous demanderai à présent de quitter les lieux, je m'occupe de tout ! Un elfe vous raccompagnera.

Harry les salua et se retira. Le même elfe que la dernière fois la raccompagna à la sortie du Manoir et il rentra au Terrier. Sitôt arrivé, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Ron et Hermione se jetaient sur lui pour le questionner sur son séjour au Manoir. Ginny, qui épluchait des pommes de terre pour le déjeuner, s'arrêta et dressa l'oreille, observant les réactions de Harry.

- McClay est rentré plus tôt que prévu, dit celui-ci tout bas à ses deux amis. Lucius a accouché en avance et son mari a dû être prévenu par l'un des guérisseurs.

Il ne raconta pas qu'il avait passé la nuit aux côtés de l'aristocrate, de peur que Ginny ne l'entende et ne se remette finalement en rogne contre lui.

Celle-ci esquissa un petit sourire, avant de se remettre à la tâche. Elle avait tout entendu et savait qu'à présent, McClay lui accorderait son entière confiance. Elle se félicita de sa ruse et de sa discrétion. Personne ne connaissait son véritable but, mais tout le monde lui accordait au moins un minimum de confiance, même Harry qui semblait soupçonneux.

Une journée à peine était passée lorsque Draco déboula au Terrier. Il semblait fou : ses yeux étaient écarquillés, son visage rouge et en pleurs. Ses cheveux, habituellement parfaitement coiffés, ressemblaient plus à un nid d'oiseaux qu'autre chose. Et il répétait toujours la même chose :

- Je ne peux plus ! Je ne peux plus !

Molly se précipita sur lui pour le calmer. Il lui demanda de l'héberger pendant une durée indéterminée.

- Je ne supporte plus McClay, expliqua-t-il, la tête dans les mains. Tout… toutes ces choses qui se passent, ce qu'il trafique et qu'on ne découvre pas, l'enfant, la manière dont il manipule mon père. C'est invivable.

- Mais… commença Remus, qui avait deviné autre chose.

- … mais il y a aussi le fait qu'il a découvert que je vous livre des renseignements. La guerre est officiellement déclarée, à présent.

- Arrêtez avec vos questions ! gronda alors Molly d'un ton réprobateur. Viens mon chéri, je te montre ta chambre. Ce n'est pas grave si tu partages celle de Ron ?

Draco secoua la tête et la suivit. Ron resta choqué un instant, puis les rattrapa. Molly redescendit rapidement, laissant les deux garçons seuls dans la chambre.

- Tu dormiras là, dit Ron en désignant le lit de camp.

Draco alla s'y asseoir et se passa une main sur les yeux.

- Bon, si tu me disais un peu la vérité, maintenant ? demanda Ron en s'asseyant sur son propre lit.

Draco le regarda sans comprendre.

- Arrête de jouer les imbéciles, tout le monde ici a deviné que tu caches quelque chose, s'agaça Ron. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu en as marre et que McClay a découvert ta trahison que tu es venu ici, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est vrai, répondit Draco à la grande surprise du roux.

Ce dernier s'attendait à ce que le jeune aristocrate défende ses dires et nie avoir menti ou caché quoi que ce soit. Mais Draco semblait las et parler lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien.

- Je vais t'expliquer, dit-il, mais ne le répète à personne : ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir pour l'instant.

Derrière la porte, Harry écoutait, attentif. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de venir espionner ainsi son meilleur ami, et s'en sentait honteux, mais il avait l'intuition que quelque chose qui lui importerait beaucoup allait être révélé.

_À suivre…_

_La suite très bientôt, c'est promis ! Les prochains chapitres devraient être plus longs._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

_La première fois que Draco entendit ce bruit, ce fut le soir qui suivit la nuit de noces. Son père et son nouveau beau-père étaient installés dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, en attendant que leurs appartements dans l'aile ouest soient aménagés. _

_Il l'entendit donc cette nuit-là, alors qu'il allait se coucher, épuisé par la fête de mariage. Lucius et McClay étaient partis environ vingt minutes plus tôt. Tout d'abord, le jeune homme ne comprit pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il parvint juste à analyser que c'était un objet lourd et solide qui cognait contre le mur. Lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de douleur, il ne parvint pas à en comprendre la raison, ni à reconnaître la voix. _

_Le lendemain matin, il descendit à la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner, comme chaque jour. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et commença à beurrer un toast lorsque son beau-père entra, suivi de son père. Il releva la tête pour les saluer mais ne put rien dire, choqué devant ce qu'il vit. Narcissa, assise à ses côtés, blanchit d'un coup et renversa son thé sur ses genoux._

_Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le visage presque entièrement bleui de son père, son bras droit ballant et sa démarche boitillante, que Draco comprit que ce corps lourd et solide jeté dans la chambre d'à côté, la veille au soir, ce gémissement douloureux, c'était le corps de Lucius que McClay avait envoyé frapper contre le mur. _

- Ce fut la toute première fois, expliqua Draco d'un air malheureux. Il en suivit bien d'autres. Puis ils déménagèrent dans l'aile ouest et je n'entendit plus rien. Ce qui m'a convaincu de partir, ce fut la deuxième fois où je dus y assister. En fait, je m'étais disputé le matin avec mon père.

_- Papa ? _

_- Que veux-tu, Draco ?_

_Son père était installé dans un fauteuil du grand salon, où McClay le portait parfois pour le sortir de sa chambre. Lucius ne pouvait pas encore marcher seul. Draco regarda cet homme qui l'avait élevé, choyé, qu'il aimait tant et qui, maintenant, était aux mains d'un être répugnant qui se servait et profitait de lui. Comment aborder la question ?_

_- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ouvrir les yeux ? finit-il par demander._

_Lucius soupira. Cette discussion, ils l'avaient eue tant de fois._

_- Draco, c'est un homme très bien, dit-il. Il est parfois un peu virulent dans ses manières de parler…_

_- … et de te battre, termina amèrement Draco. _

_- Je… c'est de ma faute, il a sans doute raison, répliqua Lucius, mais d'une voix mal assurée, comme s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre. _

_Le jeune homme commençait à s'énerver. Pourquoi cet aveuglement de la part de son père, cet homme habituellement si sûr, si perspicace, si fort ?_

_- C'est de __sa__ faute, il le fait parce qu'il en a envie ! cria-t-il._

_- Arrête ça tout de suite !_

_- Non ! Tu ne veux rien comprendre, parce que tu t'es stupidement laissé embobiner par un premier imbécile et que tu ne veux pas croire que ça se reproduise ! _

_- Draco !_

_- T'as pas trouvé ton prince charmant et c'est pas près de se faire ! T'es nul en amour, admet-le et arrête de jouer les imbéciles !_

_- Je… comment oses-tu !_

_- Tu t'es fait engrosser par le premier venu parce que tu n'as pas pris assez de précautions et il t'a largué ! Tu te refais engrosser par un type qui te dit de belles paroles et il te bat ! Franchement, tu ressembles à une pute ! Ou peut-être bien que t'en es une !_

_Lucius se tut, choqué. Les larmes aux yeux, il voulut se lever et oublia qu'il en était incapable. Il perdit l'équilibre et chuta, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Draco ne bougea tout d'abord pas. Il venait de réaliser la gravité de ses paroles._

_- Draco, murmura son père. Est-ce que… tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dis ? Que je… je suis… ?_

_Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, hésitant, puis finit par se diriger vers lui. Il tenta de l'aider à se relever, mais Lucius le repoussa et détourna son regard._

_- D'accord, dit l'aristocrate. Je m'en doutais un peu. Ma vie est un échec : je n'ai pas réussi à te rendre heureux, j'ai déçu tout le monde autour de moi. Tout le temps. Laisse-moi, à présent. _

_Draco resta immobile. Puis il tendit de nouveau sa main vers son père. _

_- Laisse-moi !_

_Le jeune homme sortit rapidement de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. Il venait d'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie en sortant des paroles irréfléchies, des paroles qu'il ne pensait pas. _

- Je te disais tout à l'heure que j'ai déjà assisté à une humiliation de mon père, continua Draco. Une autre s'est passée juste après cela et j'ai eu honte, tellement honte des propos que j'avais tenus un peu plus tôt. C'est suite à cela que je me suis enfui.

_- Draco !_

_Lorsqu'il entendit son beau-père hurler son prénom, le jeune homme se précipita à sa rencontre, effrayé à l'idée de se qui arriverait s'il ne s'exécutait pas immédiatement. McClay se trouvait dans le grand salon, penché sur la silhouette recroquevillée de Lucius, murmurant à son égard des paroles menaçantes. Narcissa était également dans la pièce, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage. _

_- Draco, murmura McClay d'un voix mielleuse en voyant son beau-fils entrer. Vois la joyeuse missive que l'on m'a envoyée il y a environ un quart d'heure ! _

_Draco plissa les yeux et reconnut avec horreur la lettre d'invitation qu'il avait envoyée à Harry Potter. _

_- Figure-toi que ton père le savait aussi, il m'a révélé être à l'origine de tout ceci, continua McClay. Il m'a supplié de ne rien te faire et je vais accéder à sa requête. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un paie pour cette faute, cette trahison en vérité. Ton père m'a tout à fait l'air d'être la personne adéquate. Je t'invite donc à assister au spectacle, ce que j'ai entendu ce matin me prouvant que tu es de mon côté. Je suis heureux de constater que tu penses comme moi !_

_Draco était tétanisé : il avait gravement insulté et blessé son père le matin même, le rabaissant presque comme le faisait McClay, mais Lucius tenait encore à le protéger, à recevoir les coups à sa place. _

_- Papa… _

_- Silence ! hurla McClay. _

_Il posa son pied sur le ventre de Lucius et appuya légèrement. _

_- J'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-il à son époux, mais plus de ceci. Vais-je le détruire ?_

_Lucius gémit d'un air piteux, mais se laissa pourtant faire. Il se laissait toujours faire. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais c'était un fait. McClay sourit et se retourna vers Draco._

_- Nous allons pouvoir commencer ! déclara-t-il d'un air mauvais. _

_McClay envoya son pied dans le visage de Lucius. Le sang gicla de la mâchoire de ce dernier. Nouveau coup, dans le ventre cette fois-ci. McClay attrapa les longs cheveux et envoya son époux cogner contre le mur. Un craquement se fit entendre, ainsi qu'un gémissement._

_Cela continua environ une demi-heure, durant laquelle Draco dut se retenir de vomir. Les larmes, par contre, coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il aurait voulu intervenir, mais cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. _

_Finalement, McClay s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Lucius était recouvert de bleus et de sang. En regardant bien, Draco put constater qu'il avait deux côtes cassées, un coude déboîté et il crachait du sang. _

_- Dernière étape, murmura dangereusement McClay. _

_Draco savait en quoi consistait cette dernière étape et elle le révulsait plus que tout. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une longue tige de fer reposant dans le feu. Qu'était-ce ?_

_- Regardez ! tonna McClay en arrachant les lambeaux de robe qu'il restait à Lucius. Regardez cette médiocrité dans laquelle se complaît mon cher époux ! N'est-ce pas répugnant ? _

_Il lui écarta les jambes et s'installa entre elles. Draco ne voulait pas voir cela. Il se força tout de même à regarder, pour renforcer la haine qui brûlait en lui, amasser assez de rage pour détruire le monstre lorsque viendrait l'heure. _

_McClay avait commencé son affaire, brutalement, ignorant les larmes coulant sur les joues de Lucius, ses suppliques. Narcissa s'était accrochée à Draco et avait posé son front sur son épaule, ne pouvant se résoudre à regarder. _

_- Non, répétait Lucius dans une litanie sans fin. Pas devant Draco. _

_Mais son mari n'avait que faire de ses suppliques. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois après avoir terminé. Il se retira alors et s'empara de l'objet dans le feu. En voyant de quoi il s'agissait, Draco sentit son cœur rater un battement. Horrifié, il recula vers la porte. _

_- Reste ! ordonna McClay. Sois témoin ! Lorsque l'on m'appartient, on m'obéit ! Voici qui devrait vous permettre à tous de vous le rappeler !_

- Qu'a-t-il fait !? hurla Harry en surgissant dans la pièce.

_À suivre…_


	21. Chapter 21

Je suis à nouveau là ! J'ai oublié de mettre un commentaire à la fin du dernier chapitre, mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il a été le plus dur à écrire. Maintenant, il est posté ! Ouf, je souffle et je peux passer à autre chose !

**Chapitre 21 **

Ron tapait du pied par terre dans un geste d'agacement. Harry, quant à lui, regardait par la fenêtre, n'osant croiser les regards durs de son ami et de Draco. Ce dernier restait figé, assis sur le lit de camp, horrifié à l'idée que son meilleur ennemi avait tout entendu de sa confession. Pour la première fois de leur vie, les griffons le virent rougir.

- Je… heu…

Harry ne savait par où commencer. Il s'était lui-même trahi. Ronald dirigea vers lui un regard accusateur.

- Tu écoutais à la porte, dit-il à sa place. Je ne dis pas que j'ai toujours eu un comportement exemplaire, mais là c'est abusé ! Malfoy vient d'arriver, il voulait me parler en privé et toi tu trahis sa confiance avant même qu'une heure soit passée !

- Je le concède, répondit Harry sur la défensive. Mais qui se méfiait un max des Malfoy au départ ?

- Quel rapport ? Ne va pas me faire croire que tu avais peur qu'il tente quelque chose dans mon dos !

Harry se tut. Il était en tort, il le savait. Draco restait choqué. Soudain, il sembla reprendre quelque peu vie, rappelant sa présence aux deux autres :

- T'as tout entendu, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Heu… ouais.

- Du début… à la fin ?

- Ben ouais.

- Et ?

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Le jeune homme ne sut tout d'abord que répondre. Il avait ressenti tant de choses, lorsqu'il avait entendu le récit. Devait-il exprimer sa crainte en premier ? Ou parler de son amour pour Malfoy père ?

- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il enfin. Je veux dire, que tu aies eu à subir cela.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut être désolé, Potter ! répliqua sombrement Malfoy.

- Je sais. Ton père est le plus atteint dans cette histoire. J'aimerais franchement faire quelque chose pour l'aider, pour _vous_ aider. Je… tu l'as sans doute deviné, mais ton père compte beaucoup pour moi.

Harry baissa la tête suite à cette déclaration, gêné. Ces paroles qu'il avait prononcées lui semblaient niaises, même si elles étaient vraies. Draco n'eut tout d'abord aucune réaction, puis il secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, avoua-t-il, mais j'espérais que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Hé !

- Bon, s'impatienta Ron. C'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à faire, répondit Draco.

- Comment ça ?

- Le Manoir est entouré d'une magie puissante. Nul doute que McClay s'en servira contre nous si nous osons approcher de trop près. Et mon père, qui possède le pouvoir de diriger cette magie, n'est pas en mesure de résister à son _charmant_ époux.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel ils cherchèrent une solution à leur problème. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hermione arriva. En les avisant si sérieux et si pensifs (surtout Ron, que tous connaissaient pour son impatience en toute circonstance), elle en oublia ce qu'elle devait leur dire et s'assit parmi eux.

- Qui enterre-t-on ? sourit-elle.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui acquiesça, avant d'exposer le problème à la jeune fille. Si Ron et lui étaient au courant, il valait mieux qu'Hermione le soit aussi. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de parler, elle avait un petit air triste sur le visage.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de ce genre, dit-elle. Malheureusement, je crois bien que Draco a raison. On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, sinon surveiller l'évolution des choses.

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent à cette déclaration. Il avait espéré qu'elle, le cerveau du groupe, trouverait une solution. Il fallait pourtant bien se résoudre : ils étaient coincés.

- Mais je me demande… reprit Hermione. Un si mauvais traitement n'aurait-il pas eu raison de l'enfant que portait ton père ?

Le visage de Draco se tordit en une grimace de colère. Quelque chose le rendait visiblement furieux.

- Mon père a fait deux fausses couches ! grinça-t-il. À la seconde, on a bien cru qu'il allait y passer. Il a survécu, mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Cependant, faire une fausse couche est terrible pour la personne qui perd son enfant, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. Il s'est laissé dépérir à chaque fois, mais on a su le remettre d'aplomb, ma mère et moi.

- Je croyais que ce n'était _pas_ ta mère ? rétorqua Ron. Que…

- Comment as-tu pu fuir ? le coupa Harry, évitant un massacre de la part de Draco dont les yeux commençaient à lancer des éclairs.

- Ma mère m'a dit de m'en aller et je me suis esquivé pendant que McClay ne s'occupait pas de moi, répondit celui-ci d'un air sombre.

- Hermione ? appela alors une voix provenant de la cuisine. Les garçons ?

- Oups ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Nous arrivons, Molly ! Je devais vous dire que le dîner est prêt, annonça-t-elle aux garçons en se levant.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, mais avant que Draco puisse passer la porte, Harry lui bloqua le passage.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il gravement. Qu'était cette barre de fer qui t'a tellement terrifié ? Je veux savoir ce que ce… monstre, ce porc, a fait à ton père !

- Je…

- Harry ! s'impatienta Hermione en remontant vers lui.

Draco en profita pour fuir, mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Le sujet était délicat et il trouverait bien un temps pour en parler avec le jeune homme. Il descendit à son tour.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, mais Draco et Harry ne cessèrent de se lancer des regards suspicieux. Aucun des trois inséparables amis ne dévoila ce que Draco avait révélé quelques instants plus tôt, respectant son choix de silence. Le sujet était dur à aborder et tout le monde n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir.

En montant se coucher, Draco songea qu'il aurait aimé que sa vie soit aussi calme et douce qu'elle l'était pour cette famille.

« Cette vraie famille » pensa-t-il amèrement. « Une famille constituée de tous ses membres véritables et de gens qui s'aiment. Là où on ne craindra jamais qu'il arrive la même chose que chez moi ».

En ruminant ses pensées, il passa devant la porte de la fille Weasley. Celle-ci était entrouverte. La jolie rousse était partie en plein milieu du repas, prétextant une grande fatigue suite à cette journée éprouvante. Pourtant, lorsqu'il perçut le grattement d'une plume sur du parchemin provenant de la chambre, Draco ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement.

Ce qu'il vit le surprit grandement : Ginny, loin de dormir paisiblement, écrivait rapidement sur un parchemin, sérieuse, comme si elle rédigeait un compte-rendu, profitant de la pleine lune pour s'éclairer sans attirer les soupçons par la lumière d'une bougie.

Le blond referma discrètement la porte derrière lui et monta rapidement à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Celui-ci était déjà couché, mais gardait les yeux grand ouverts, fixés au plafond. Draco se changea rapidement et imita le roux, silencieux, hésitant à raconter ce qu'il venait de voir. Au bout d'un long moment passé à regarder fixement le plafond, il commença à s'ennuyer.

- Qu'y vois-tu de si extraordinaire pour fixer ce plafond avec une telle intensité ? demanda-t-il au jeune Weasley.

- Je réfléchis, répondit celui-ci.

- Allons donc ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour s'y mettre ! Ce n'est pas trop douloureux, au moins ? Tu y arrives ou tu veux que je t'explique comment faire ?

- Aha aha aha. C'est très étonnant, ces sarcasmes, venant de ta part. puisque tu doutes de mes capacités intellectuelles, rappelle-moi seulement qui a gagné la partie d'échecs géants en première année ?

- Qui a vomi des limaces en essayant de me lancer un sort en deuxième année ?

- Qui s'est fait avoir par une simple potion de Polynectar lorsqu'on a voulu en savoir plus sur la Chambre des Secrets, Harry et moi ?

- Qui fuit devant des araignées plus petites que des grains de riz ?

- Qui peux te jeter de sa chambre à grands coups de pied au cul si tu ne la fermes pas ?

Draco se tut et sourit. Ce type commençait décidément à bien lui plaire. Comme quoi, ne jamais se bourrer d'idées toutes faites ! Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment.

- Tu as rougi, tout à l'heure, déclara subitement Ron.

- Et ?

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu rougir auparavant.

- Et tu ne me reverras plus jamais rougir par la suite !

- Dommage…

…

Hein ? Dommage ? Draco ne comprenait plus rien, là. Qui l'avait menacé de le chasser de sa chambre deux minutes plus tôt ? Ils étaient censé se détester ! Enfin, ne pas trop s'aimer, quoi. Enfin, s'apprécier un minimum, mais sans trop exagérer. Bref, de tels propos n'avaient pas leur place !

Draco allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ron invita à entrer et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, silencieusement. Harry et Hermione se glissèrent dans la chambre et refermèrent la porte derrière eux, précautionneusement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Ils vinrent s'asseoir aux côtés des lits. Tous quatre restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes, songeurs.

- J'ai vu ta sœur, déclara soudain Draco à Ron.

- Et moi, je la vois tous les jours, ricana celui-ci. Elle habite ici, c'est normal que tu la croises.

- Non, je veux dire, en montant me coucher, expliqua Draco.

Les autres tournèrent vers lui un regard surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Voilà bien deux heures que Ginny était partie se coucher, quittant la table en prétextant une grande fatigue !

- Elle ne dormait pas ? demanda Harry.

- Non, elle avait mieux à faire, apparemment.

- Genre ?

- Genre écrire en douce à quelqu'un qui, si vous voulez mon avis, ne dois pas être une des connaissances que nous apprécions le plus.

Ils le fixèrent de nouveau avec un air éberlué. Draco leur rendit à tous un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris ? Pour lui, c'était simple. Il ne pensait pas, comme Potter, que la jeune fille était amoureuse et qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, non ; à lui, elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Mais allez faire comprendre ça à St Potty si influençable - et tellement aveugle ! Mais au moins une personne comprit :

- McClay, murmura Hermione.

Ron sursauta violemment et la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Ginny ? s'écria-t-il. Fricoter avec McClay ? Mais tu va pas bien !

- Pourtant, il semblerait que ce soit le cas, se défendit Hermione.

- Je me disais bien qu'elle était bizarre, ces derniers temps, déclara Harry d'un ton vague. C'était peut-être ça, en fait.

Ah ! Qui aurait cru un jour que Potter douterait - même si à juste titre, selon Draco - de l'une de ses amis ? Ron passa son regard de l'un à l'autre, espérant que ce ne soit qu'une bonne blague.

- Je refuse d'y croire, dit-il finalement. Ginny est triste suite à sa rupture avec toi, Harry, mais elle reste sensée.

Harry se retint d'esquisser un sourire ironique à ces paroles : Ginny avait-elle jamais été sensée ? Il ne pensait pas.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, déclara Draco pour apaiser la tension, nous devrons faire attention à l'avenir. Il y a sûrement une taupe parmi les personnes présentes ici. Je vous ai fait confiance, mais je ne pouvons pas en dire autant de tout le monde. Restez sur vos gardes et ne révélez aucun détail important à personne. Nous parlerons entre nous des indices que nous trouverons et nous déciderons tous les quatre des décisions à prendre.

- D'accord, accepta Harry.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en silence. Effectivement, cela serait plus sage et lus prudent de ne pas se fier à tout le monde. Rester en petit groupe éviterait les fuites ou les trahisons.

- Draco, appela alors Hermione, vas-tu parler de ton père au Pr. Rogue ? Je veux dire, il est ton parrain et son meilleur ami…

- Oui, répondit le blond. Je lui dois au moins cela. C'est sans doute la seule autre personne de confiance ici. Je ne doute pas que Mrs Weasley…

- Elle te demande de l'appeler Molly, rectifia Ron.

- Peu importe ! Elle et son mari ne sont certainement pas des traîtres, mais ils sont moins méfiants et ils pourraient laisser échapper une information importante. Alors, ne rien dire à personne, ok ?

Ils acquiescèrent de nouveau. Puis Harry et Hermione rejoignirent chacun leur chambre respective, éreintés. Ron s'endormit presque immédiatement. Mais Draco ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait sans cesse à cette journée forte en émotions. Et qu'avait voulu dire le rouquin par « dommage » tout à l'heure ? Tellement de questions et si peu de réponses… Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, non sans une dernière pensée envers son père qui devait sans doute payer sa fuite, maintenant.

_À suivre…_

_Que faisait donc Ginny si tard dans sa chambre ? _

_Qu'est-ce que McClay a fait à Lucius ? _

_À qui se fier ? _

_Les réponses seront à venir dans les prochains chapitres !_


	22. Chapter 22

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, assez court j'en conviens, mais qui vous plaira.

** Chapitre 22**

Josh McClay n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'attentionné ou de sympathique. Il était tout au plus froid et poli. Ce qui lui permettait d'être convainquant lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose, c'était cette passion qu'il mettait pour l'obtenir. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, on buvait ses paroles. Ce n'était pas autant le fait d'être avocat que sa force de conviction qui lui permettait de parler si bien, d'accorder ses expressions, ses gestes, son ton, avec ce qu'il disait.

Mais la maladie qui lui avait pris sa mère alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant avait transformé ce qu'il aurait dû devenir. Il était passé du petit être innocent qui voulait apprendre à rendre la justice à l'homme plein de haine, de fureur et de violence qui se déchaînait ce jour. Il avait juré de venger sa mère des moldus, de ce que leurs stupides maladies lui avaient fait. Mais c'était surtout grâce à ce qu'elle lui avait révélé sur son lit de mort qu'il avait pu jusque-là conserver ce désir de vengeance.

Il avait suivi des études de magie noire, vu ses pouvoir augmenter à une vitesse ahurissante, mené des recherches… malheureusement, aucune occasion de se servir de son savoir ne s'étant présentée avant longtemps, il avait commencé à désespérer de mener un jour son plan à bien. Puis était arrivé Lucius Malfoy ; cet homme allait tout changer dans sa vie. Aucun danger d'essuyer un refus : Malfoy était bien trop affaibli pour lui résister bien longtemps, d'autant plus qu'il lui serait redevable à sa sortie de prison.

Tout d'abord, l'aristocrate, s'il s'en sortait, conserverait une bonne place dans la société sorcière. Deuxièmement, il habitait un Manoir isolé, d'une taille immense, inondé de magie puissante, donc fort bien placé et protégé. En troisième venait le fait que l'homme pourrait porter des enfants, qu'il avait hérité de la magie des premiers dragons et que cela lui conférait une puissance hors du commun ; cela aurait pu être un obstacle, mais Lucius était trop faible après la guerre. En dernier venait le fait que grâce à sa réputation, à celle de la famille Malfoy et aux liens qu'ils entretenaient anciennement avec les Weasley, il pourrait, en rusant, approcher Potter.

Malheureusement pour lui, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Il y aurait des obstacles, des ennemis, tout cela parce que le Potter en question avait eu la mauvaise idée de tomber soudain amoureux de Lucius. Lui qui misait sur le fait qu'ils se détestaient ! C'était raté ! Pire encore, Draco, « le bâtard », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler - et à juste titre, pensait-il -, avait vu en les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix des alliés. À présent, il s'était enfui avec toutes les informations qu'il possédait.

Elles n'étaient rien par rapport à ce que McClay préparait, mais pouvaient s'avérer gênantes si Potter et ses comparses étaient perspicaces. L'avocat s'était pourtant avoué qu'il avait commis des erreurs en n'étant pas assez vigilant et surtout en sous-estimant tout ce petit monde. Heureusement pour lui que la fille Weasley était intervenue, ou il aurait sombré. Non pas qu'il éprouvât une quelconque reconnaissance à son égard, mais elle lui avait été bien utile et pourrait l'être encore.

Pour le moment, il avait un nouveau plan, mais ne souhaitait pas en faire part à la jeune fille directement : la situation était trop instable. Non, il attendrait que sa nouvelle idée se mette en place avant de la remettre dans la partie. Le seul au courant serait Lucius, en plein cœur de l'action. Pour ne pas qu'elle découvre quoi que ce soit et court avertir, ou pire, rejoindre son fils, il avait envoyé Narcissa écrire pour lui des missives au Ministère.

Lucius aurait pu lui opposer une quelconque résistance, s'il n'avait pas tant insisté pour garder son ancienne femme et son fils près de lui. McClay avait tout d'abord refusé, puis s'était rendu compte de la faveur qui lui faisait involontairement son époux : l'aristocrate serait bien plus facile à manipuler s'il savait la vie de ces deux êtres chers en danger. Jusque-là, l'avocat les avait bien utilisés et, même s'il n'y avait plus le fils, il restait la femme.

Songeur, McClay se redressa. Son époux devait arriver dans un moment, le temps qu'il réussisse à se tenir debout, appuyé sur sa béquille, et à clopiner jusqu'au grand salon. Ce serait sa dernière chance. Lucius retarderait l'Ordre du Phénix et lui mènerait son plan à bien. Puis, il n'aurait qu'à se débarrasser de tout le monde. Sauf de son fils, qui l'aiderait et serait son héritier. Ni peut-être de son époux : ce dernier était peut-être parfois agaçant, mais il l'amusait, lui servait de distraction.

On frappa à la porte. McClay détourna son regard de l'orage grondant au-dehors et invita le visiteur à entrer. C'était Lucius. Sous sa robe de chambre en soie verte devenue un peu trop grande, sur laquelle était brodé un dragon rouge crachant d'impressionnantes flammes, on devinait aisément un corps maigre et maladif. Sa peau pâle et ses cheveux presque blancs contrastaient fortement avec la sombre couleur de son habit. Ses yeux étaient cernés par plusieurs nuits blanches - « à qui la faute », répondait-il d'un ton fatigué à McClay lorsque celui-ci lui faisait remarquer -. Il n'en perdait pas pour autant sa beauté fascinante, même si McClay trouvait qu'il lui manquait un petit quelque chose, qui rendait l'autre homme plus vivant, son charme plus… enivrant. Il savait pourtant bien que c'était à cause de lui, si ce quelque chose n'existait plus.

- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda le blond d'une petite voix, interrompant ses pensées.

- Pourquoi serais-tu là, sinon ? répliqua son époux d'un ton sec.

Lucius se mit à trembler. Mais McClay ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire de mal, du moins pour l'instant. Il se leva plutôt de son fauteuil pour aller se poster devant une fenêtre et contempler d'un air ennuyer la pluie incessante.

- J'aurais besoin de toi, déclara-t-il à son époux, qui se raidit.

- M… moi ? Pourquoi faire ? demanda Lucius d'une voix tremblante.

Pour toute réponse, McClay se tourna brusquement vers lui, s'approcha d'un pas vif et lui donna un coup de poing au ventre. Le blond s'écroula par terre sous le choc, gémissant de douleur, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. L'avocat éclata d'un rire froid, puis se pencha sur lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Lucius ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés et tourna vers lui un visage effaré. Son époux lui attrapa les cheveux pour relever sa tête de quelques centimètres. La douleur était insupportable.

- N… non, s'il te plaît, murmura Lucius.

McClay lui secoua légèrement la tête, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement de douleur, avant de le relâcher brusquement. La tête de l'aristocrate heurta durement le sol. Ce dernier se releva rapidement et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put, oubliant au passage sa béquille. McClay ne bougea tout d'abord pas : il était étonné par la réaction soudaine de son époux. Celui-ci attendait habituellement de voir si rien ne devait suivre, ni coups ni rien d'autre, puis se relevait doucement et quittait lentement la pièce, au cas où il serait rappelé. Mais là, il s'était enfui sans demander son reste. Peut-être avait-il quelque chose en tête. L'avocat était tranquille sur un point : Lucius avait bien trop peur de lui pour le trahir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lucius courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à travers le parc, pressé d'en atteindre la sortie. Il ne reconnaissait plus cet endroit à présent maudit, il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Ni lorsqu'il se regardait dans la glace, ni lorsqu'il voyait ce que son esprit était devenu. Tout cela devait changer. Mais serait-il assez fort pour voir un nouveau changement s'opérer dans sa vie ? Il n'était pas sûr. McClay avait pris une trop grande place dans sa vie pour qu'il puisse se défaire de lui, même s'il le désirait. Le voulait-il ? Il savait bien qu'un telle pensée lui était interdite et la refoula au plus profond de son être, où s'entassaient tous les malheurs de sa vie.

Au creux de ses bras reposait le petit Julien. Celui-ci n'était nullement ému par toute cette agitation. Il ne savait pas qui était ses parents, ni quel sort funeste lui réservait son père. Il se contentait de dormir paisiblement.

_À suivre…_

_Très court chapitre, j'en suis désolée. J'espère cependant pouvoir poster le prochain dans deux ou trois jours au maximum._


	23. Chapter 23

Me revoilà ! Je profite de ce chapitre pour prévenir que je ne pourrai pas poster de manière régulière et ce sera sans doute très espacé. J'espère cependant ne pas perdre (ou avoir perdu) trop de lecteurs de part cela et que les chapitres à venir vous plairont !

**Chapitre 23**

- NON MAIS VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT !?

Le nez dans son bol de café, Harry subissait les remontrances d'Hermione : Fred s'était réveillé deux jours auparavant ; pour fêter cela, Harry, George, Ron, Draco et Charlie s'étaient rendus à Ste Mangouste les bras pleins de friandises et de farces et attrapes. Oh, il s'étaient tous bien amusés, là n'était pas le problème… non, le problème était que des fusées avaient été libérées dans tout l'hôpital, détruisant une partie des laboratoires et Fred, encore fragile après son long coma, avait faillit trois fois perdre de nouveau conscience.

En rentrant, Harry et Ron s'étaient débrouillés pour ne croiser ni Hermione, ni Molly. Malheureusement pour eux, cela n'avait fait que renforcer la colère de la première, qui avait passé toute la nuit à ruminer ce qu'elle hurlerait le lendemain aux deux garçons. Ces derniers n'osaient se regarder, piteux, chacun à un bout de table, attendant que l'orage passe. Seulement, il semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Ah ! Si seulement elle n'avait pas changé d'avis au dernier moment et était partie à Poudlard au lieu d'aller travailler chez Mme Guipure !

Ce fut Remus qui vint à leur rescousse. Il interrompit tant bien que mal une Hermione furieuse dans son élan afin d'annoncer qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour chasser les gnomes. Harry savait cet argument parfaitement faux, ayant déjà passé un bon moment à le faire avant de déjeuner, mais ne dit rien et le suivit, trop content d'avoir une excuse pour échapper à sa furie d'amie. Ron sortit à sa suite et le trio partit au fond du jardin.

- C'est la dernière fois que je vous sort d'affaire, prévint Remus. J'ai bien assez de travail pour ne pas avoir à encore vous encourager à faire des bêtises.

- Merci, répondit Harry. As-tu des nouvelles de Sirius ? demanda-t-il, désireux de changer de sujet.

L'animagus était parti rejoindre Bill et George au Chemin de Traverse sous sa forme de chien. Son travail : fureter dans l'Allée des Embrumes sous cette apparence pour récolter des informations. Un chien passerait bien plus inaperçu qu'un membre de l'Ordre, surtout si ce membre était Sirius Black.

- Il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux, le rassura Remus. Il n'a rien trouvé non plus.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment entendu la réponse, songeur ; il savait d'avance que son parrain n'avait eu aucun ennui, sinon il serait déjà au courant. Il s'approcha du couvert des arbres. Ses yeux fixèrent avec mélancolie les feuilles qui commençaient à brunir avec l'arrivée de l'automne. En réalité, il songeait à lui, à ce qu'il avait traversé, ce qu'il traversait et ce qu'il traverserait encore. Il songeait aux morts, aux blessés qui avaient parsemé sa route. Enfin, il pensait à ses sentiments, qui lui posaient tant de problèmes.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se mette dans des situations impossibles ? Pourquoi lui ? Il avait été le Survivant, avait combattu Voldemort, des Détraqueurs, des Accromentules, un dragon, un chien à trois têtes, des scroutts à pétards…, et il fallait encore qu'il y ait des problèmes. En l'occurrence, le problème s'appelait Lucius Malfoy. Oui, c'était lui et non pas McClay. Pourquoi ? Parce que s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de l'aristocrate, Harry ne se serait jamais occupé de cette affaire et n'aurait pas un fou furieux sadique lui en voulant à mort sur le dos.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit en soupirant d'un air las. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour continuer sa vie tranquillement comme avant. Quoique… en découvrant qui était vraiment Ginny, il s'était senti soulagé d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, même s'il détestait auparavant cette personne.

« Et si j'avait épousé l'aristocrate avant que McClay ne le fasse, qu'aurait été ma vie ? » se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

Un mouvement dans les arbres le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Il redressa la tête et commença à se relever lentement, tous les sens aux aguets. Personne. Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il y avait là, derrière les arbres, quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Peut-être s'était-ce immobilisé ? Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Ron l'aperçut ainsi et s'approcha discrètement.

- Il se passe quelque chose ? chuchota le rouquin.

- Chhht !

Harry l'entendait clairement, à présent. Ça se déplaçait rapidement dans leur direction. Ça approchait, encore et encore. Que faire ? Ron recula, effrayé. Harry hésitait à faire comme lui, mais la curiosité l'obligeait à rester. Plus proche, toujours plus proche. Harry allait se retirer enfin, quand quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre et lui agrippa fermement le bras. Il sursauta violemment et Ron poussa un petit cri de surprise. Le cœur du brun s'affola lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait.

- Aidez-moi ! réclama Lucius Malfoy d'une voix suppliante. Je vous en prie !

* * *

Draco se prélassait dans un fauteuil de l'unique salon du Terrier. Au début, il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir s'habituer à cet endroit : la seule pièce contenant plus d'une fenêtre était la salle à manger -l'unique de la maison -, il n'y avait qu'une chambre d'amis - occupée par Hermione -, qu'une salle de bain, qu'une cuisine et même pas de jacuzzi, ni de jardin d'hiver, ni de jardin d'été, d'automne ou de printemps, ni de laboratoire à potions, ni de salle de sport ou d'entraînement, de bal ou de réception ! Trop étonné pour s'en offusquer, il n'avait rien dit : les Weasley, de par leur passé commun houleux, auraient pu le jeter dehors. Mais, malgré leur manque de place, ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, alors à présent, à lui de faire un petit effort.

Il avait fini par se rapprocher des Weasley, de tous les membres de l'Ordre, en fait. Il n'y avait que Ginny qui semblait lui en vouloir encore et Sirius Black avait eu du mal à se faire à sa présence, au début. Draco s'était surtout lié d'amitié avec Harry et Ron ; il appelait le premier par son nom, souvent, mais le deuxième par son prénom - entier, ce que détestait le rouquin.

Ce jour-là se passait comme les autres : tranquillement, avec quelques tâches quotidiennes - c'était ce à quoi il avait eu le plus de mal à s'habituer -, et en attendant, un bon livre pour passer le temps. Potter et Ronald étaient partis Dieu sait où et, de toute manière, il leur en voulait toujours pour avoir filé comme des voleurs devant Hermione et Molly.

Un grand fracas le sortit brusquement de son livre. Il se retourna vivement vers la porte d'entrée pour voir Ronald l'ouvrir et la tenir pour laisser passer Potter soutenant… son père ?

- Papa !? s'écria-t-il épouvanté.

L'homme, autrefois, si fier, si beau, n'avait plus rien du grand aristocrate de jadis : ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, son corps couvert de bleus et de blessures - pour certaines encore ouvertes -, ses yeux lançaient autour de lui des regards affolés. Il était pieds nus. Les habits qui le recouvraient n'étaient en vérité plus que loques. Et contre son torse, Julien était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Comment cet enfant arrivait-il encore à dormir ?

- Mais… qu'est-ce que… bafouilla Draco désemparé.

- Tais-toi et aide-moi plutôt ! ordonna sèchement Harry.

Le blond fut surpris par le ton employé, mais ne pipa mot. Il obéit plutôt en essayant de prendre Julien dans ses bras. Juste ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire : Lucius se dégagea brutalement, vacilla un instant avant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Il recula le plus loin possible de Draco, tremblant. Visiblement, il n'avait pas reconnu son fils. Celui-ci en fut blessé, et cela dut se lire sur son visage car, tandis que Potter courait réconforter l'ex-aristocrate, Ronald lui entoura les épaules dans une accolade réconfortante.

Pour la première fois, Draco laissa ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues devant quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents.

* * *

- Et là, il a surgi d'entre les arbres, comme ça, expliqua Harry d'un ton las à Draco.

Le soir était tombé. Tous deux étaient affalés dans des fauteuils face à un feu ronflant. Draco avait demandé des informations sur ce qui était arrivé. À présent, il semblait totalement perdu dans la contemplation des flammes. L'attitude du brun lui paraissait étrange : cette désinvolture face à la personne qu'il aimait, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il avait bien d'autres choses à penser qu'aux divagations amoureuses de Harry.

Harry ne savait que dire d'autre. La suite, Draco la connaissait : il avait aidé Lucius marcher jusqu'à la maison, secondé par Ron, tandis que Remus allait avertir Molly de l'arrivée de l'aristocrate. La maîtresse de la maison était accourue en toute hâte et seuls ses mots avaient su calmer Lucius. Elle l'avait emmené à la salle de bain pour améliorer son apparence déplorable et l'avait aidé à s'occuper de Julien. Elle lui avait ensuite assigné le lit de George - Harry occupait celui de Fred -, expliquant qu'il aurait à partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un pendant son séjour. Une lueur apeurée s'était allumée dans le regard de Lucius, ce dont seul Harry s'aperçut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise que c'était le brun qui dormait dans l'autre lit. Il s'était immédiatement calmé.

Molly avait ensuite obligé l'homme affaibli à se coucher, pestant contre « ce bouseux de McClay maudit qui l'avait laissé dépérir et maigrir ainsi » et était partie en disant qu'elle verrait si elle pouvait lui dénicher un « petit quelque chose » à manger. Le temps que Lucius proteste en expliquant qu'il n'avait pas faim, elle se trouvait déjà dans sa cuisine.

- Oh, Potter ! l'appela soudain Draco. Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Euh… oui oui.

- Je te demandais, reprit le blond contrarié, si tu savais quelque chose sur ce qui est arrivé à mon père ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis…

- Non, sur ce qui lui est arrivé _avant_ !

Harry se tut. Non, il ne savait pas. Lucius les avait juste suppliés de l'aider, avant de se plonger dans le mutisme le plus profond. Lui aussi désirait quelques explications, qu'il jugeait bien méritées. Mais ce qui accaparait le plus ses pensées étaient ses sentiments : il aurait dû être fou de joie à l'idée de vivre sous le même toit que Lucius. Mais quelque chose le gênait, il n'aurait su dire quoi exactement. Était-ce cet enfant qui n'était pas de lui ? Ou l'état du blond ? Était-ce du dégoût, de la peur, que cette hésitation soudaine ? Aucune idée.

- Harry ? appela une voix provenant de la cuisine.

- Oui, Molly ?

- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, apporter ceci à notre hôte ?

Le brun se leva pour voir apparaître sa mère adoptive, portant un plateau recouvert de tant de nourriture qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir derrière la tête de la petite femme.

- M… mais bien sûr, répondit-il tout de même.

Il s'empara du plateau et monta tant bien que mal l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé là, il poussa la porte de l'épaule et entra. Lucius sursauta en le voyant apparaître.

- Molly m'envoie vous porter ça, annonça Harry. Le « petit quelque chose » à manger.

- Mais… bredouilla le blond. Je ne pourrai jamais manger tout ça.

- Bah ! Vous êtes pas obligé ! Je vous aiderai…

Lucius sourit. Il était vraiment beau, quand il souriait, pensa Harry. Le jeune homme déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet et se servit un morceau de pain et de fromage, dans les quels il mordit à pleines dents. Lucius n'esquissa aucun geste. Harry haussa un sourcil et s'arrêta de mâcher.

- Allez-y ! l'encouragea-t-il. C'est pour vous !

- C'est que… je n'ai pas très faim…

- Oui, ben, faim ou pas faim, 'faudrait que vous repreniez du poids si vous ne voulez pas finir à Ste Mangouste, répliqua Harry un peu sèchement. Et puis, si je redescends avec ce plateau rempli, Molly va me tuer. Mieux vaudrait pour vous, d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne vous voie pas refuser de manger, parce qu'elle viendrait elle-même vous forcer à tout finir.

Lucius hésita encore, puis prit un morceau de pain d'un air contrit, qu'il grignota lentement. Harry continua de son côté, se plongeant dans ses pensées.

- Vous… vous ne mangez pas avec les autres ? demanda soudain Lucius.

- Pas ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas envie.

- C'est à cause de moi ?

Harry le regarda, surpris.

- Non ! répondit-il. C'est juste que j'ai envie de calme, voilà tout. Je dirais plutôt que c'est _grâce_ à vous, car vous m'offrez cette opportunité. Mais je pense que si Dumbledore est mis au courant dès maintenant - et cela m'étonnerait que ce ne soit pas le cas -, je ne couperais pas à une réunion de l'Ordre et un dîner « en famille ». Mais parlons plutôt de vous… que vous est-il arrivé ?

Lucius reposa son pain entamé. Son épaule dépassait de sa chemise de nuit trop grande et Harry ne put que constater avec désolation sa maigreur désolante. Le blond allongea ses jambes et s'enfonça dans son oreiller, les yeux fixés sur le mur en face de lui. Il avait un air triste sur le visage.

- C'est un peu compliqué, dit-il lentement.

- Je vous écoute, déclara Harry.

- Je me suis enfui, commença Lucius d'une voix faible. Je… j'ai hésité, longtemps, à le faire. Tout ce qui m'arrivais… je le pensais mérité. Je ne me suis toujours pas défait de cette pensée, mais je me suis dit que peut-être… les choses pourraient-elles être autrement ? Et puis, surtout… il y avait Julien. Je n'ai peut-être pas - ou mal - accepté la monstruosité de mon époux, mais je sais clairement ce qu'il attend de mon fils, et c'est pour moi hors de question.

- Et Draco ? demanda sèchement Harry. Qu'en est-il de lui, de votre _autre fils_ ?

Il insista bien sur les deux derniers mots, reprochant clairement à Lucius l'injustice qu'il avait montré à l'égard de son fils aîné. Le blond baissa le regard.

- J'ai eu tord, répondit-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter ainsi. Il avait raison. Il a toujours eu raison.

- Ça…

- Lorsqu'il s'est enfui, j'ai compris mon erreur, continua Lucius. J'ai tellement repensé à ce qu'il m'avait dit…

Harry compris où il voulait en venir : l'altercation entre le père et le fils avant la fuite de ce dernier. Lucius avait bien des choses à se reprocher, mais certains éléments devaient être éclaircis avant qu'il n'y ait un malentendu.

- Il se trouve que Draco m'a parlé de votre… dispute, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Il y a eu là des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû être dites. Vous en reparlerez avec lui. Vous avez des choses à vous dire, tous les deux. Mais revenons à nos moutons : il a dû se passer quelque chose de précis pour que vous vous décidiez _enfin_ à ouvrir les yeux et à venir nous rejoindre, non ?

- En vérité, je… oui.

- Donc… ?

- Cela… concerne tout les membres de l'Ordre, si je puis dire, répondis Lucius.

- Un rapport avec l'Ordre ? s'exclama Harry. Alors ce que nous disait Draco était vrai : c'est officiellement la guerre. McClay prépare-t-il une nouvelle attaque ?

- Oui. Non. C'est compliqué. Albus Dumbledore est-il ici ?

- Pas pour l'instant, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Cependant, vous avez raison, comme il est le « patron » de l'Ordre, il vaut mieux qu'il soit présent quand vous raconterez tout. Même qu'on soit tous présents.

- Tous ? s'écria Lucius, effrayé.

- Tous.

Le blond frissonna et reprit son morceau de pain, sans toutefois le manger. Il semblait vouloir poser une question, mais n'osait pas. Il jetait de petits coups d'œil hésitants à Harry. Celui-ci ne dit rien, préférant le laisser aller à son rythme. Il l'encouragea tout de même d'un sourire qu'il voulait chaleureux.

- Est-ce que… hésita enfin Lucius, est-ce que vous m'en voulez ?

- Pardon ?

- Josh me parlait d'avoir un enfant avant même que l'on soit mariés, expliqua-t-il. Nous avons tant essayé, tant attendu avant d'en avoir un qui survive (sa voix se brisa un peu). Lorsque Julien est né, il était ravi : notre fils était devenu a chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait au monde. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amour - ou pas que, en tout cas -… mais Draco a certainement dû vous parler de tout cela. Maintenant que je suis parti, avec l'enfant en prime, Josh va certainement essayer de me retrouver, coûte que coûte. Je vous mets en danger. N'êtes-vous pas en colère contre moi ?

Harry le regarda un moment sans rien dire, ne sachant comment répondre. Tout ce que venait de dire Lucius était plus que vrai, mais il n'y avait même pas pensé. En voulait-il à son amour ?

- Non.

Lucius tourna vers le jeune homme un regard surpris. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce dernier répondrait cela, encore moins avec ce calme. Pourtant, Harry le couvait d'un regard compatissant, tout en continuant à manger tranquillement. Il y avait également quelque chose d'autre, dans ses yeux, quelque chose de profond que le blond n'arrivait pas à identifier. Mais, étrangement, ce quelque chose lui donna du courage, car il eut l'impression qu'il lui était dédié et en bien.

- Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé, continua le brun. Et quoi qu'il nous en coûte, vous n'aviez pas à subir cela plus longtemps.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. Sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, il entra. Draco. Quel enfant magnifique, se dit Lucius. Comment avait-il pu ainsi l'abandonner ? Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Tous deux s'observèrent en silence, sans rien dire.

- Papa, murmura enfin Draco.

Lucius sourit et ouvrit les bras. Son fils se précipita sur lui et s'y blottit avec joie. Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Les deux hommes s'étreignirent longuement. Des larmes coulaient le long de leurs joues, en silence. Enfin, ils se séparèrent. Draco prit place sur le rebord du lit, tout sourire. Son père retomba dans son coussin et ferma les yeux. Ils ne parlèrent tout d'abord pas. Enfin, Lucius murmura :

- Et toi… m'en veux-tu ?

- T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi ? sourit Draco.

- Pour t'avoir fait endurer tout cela, répondit son père.

Le jeune homme s'assombrit. Ne comprendrait-il donc jamais ?

- Tu n'y est pour rien, déclara-t-il. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'est vrai que tu as mis du temps à comprendre. Mais tu es là, maintenant, et tu as pris conscience de bien des choses, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- L'autre jour, lorsque nous nous sommes disputés…

- C'étaient des conneries, coupa Draco. J'ai dit n'importe quoi parce que j'étais énervé.

- Pourtant je…

- Arrête ! C'est bon. Je me suis emporté. Tu as hérité du caractère tête de mule de nos ancêtres, tout comme moi après toi, et ça n'est pas toujours bénéfique - ça dépend du contexte, en fait. Mais ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour… n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Draco se passa une main sur le visage. Lucius attrapa celle-ci dans la sienne et ils se fixèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire. Ils se contentaient de s'observer, silencieux, gravant dans leur mémoire les traits, les expressions de l'être aimé. Ces expressions étaient remplies de sérénité, chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu as tant changé, murmura finalement Lucius un air mélancolique sur le visage. Tu es si ouvert à présent. Je me rappelle de ce masque de glace que tu portais dès que tu te trouvais face à une autre personne que Narcissa, Severus ou moi-même. À présent, tu offres ta joie, ta tristesse à tous.

- Vivre ici m'a modifié, en effet, répondit Draco avec un sourire. J'ai appris que d'autres personnes pouvaient aussi être dignes de ma confiance, que ce visage de marbre que j'affichais régulièrement ne doit être servi qu'à mes ennemis. Ici, personne n'est mon ennemi.

Nouveau silence. Le principal était dit. Ils se sourirent. Lucius porta une main à sa tête lancinante, grimaçant. Il repoussa cependant les secours de son fils, qui, inquiet, s'était penché sur lui pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

- Je suis juste fatigué, murmura le père avec un sourire rassurant.

Son fils prit un air suspicieux, mais n'ajouta rien. S'il allait mal, Lucius saurait le prévenir et il pourrait toujours demander un coup de main s'il ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide seul.

- Dumbledore est arrivé, annonça Draco. Il te demande si tu peux descendre ou si tu préfères qu'il monte.

- Je suis blessé, pas mourant, répliqua Lucius. Aide-moi à me mettre debout.

Draco se leva, prit la main que lui tendait son père et passa un bras sous son épaule. Une fois sur ses pieds, Lucius eut du mal à trouver son équilibre, mais il finit par tenir droit sans trop trembler. Sa chemise de nuit trop grande recouvrait même ses pieds nus. Elle était blanche, simple, mais légère et agréable à porter, pensa l'homme.

- Enfile ça, lui dit Draco en montrant une paire de chaussons qu'il avait apportée.

Ils sortaient visiblement d'un marchand de chaussures hors de prix : tout en soie brodée d'or, ce qu'il portait généralement au Manoir. Non, ne pas penser au Manoir, surtout.

- Les Weasley n'achètent pas ce genre d'articles, fit remarquer Lucius.

- Eux non, mais moi oui, répliqua Draco en souriant malicieusement.

- Et avec quel argent, je te prie ?

- Celui d'un certain Josh McClay qui a bizarrement perdu sa clef de coffre, il y a quelque temps.

- C'était toi !

- Qui d'autre ? rit le jeune homme.

Ils rirent de concert - une première pour ces deux anciens modèles de froideur - et Lucius enfila ses chaussons. Pile la bonne taille. Enfin, il se redressa un peu et, appuyé sur l'épaule de Draco, demanda :

- Bon, on y va ?

- On y va.

_À suivre…_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Une grande partie des membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis dans la cuisine du Terrier : il y avait là les Weasley au complet, Harry, Hermione, Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Kinglsey Shackelbolt et Albus Dumbledore. Molly avait préparé pour l'occasion un repas bien garni et tous se régalaient en riant. Deux assiettes restaient vides cependant, car deux personnes manquaient. Et leur seule absence causait une certaine tension parmi les personnes présentes, qui s'efforçaient pourtant de l'ignorer.

Severus Rogue ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier où il était, ce qu'il faisait là et ceux qui l'entouraient. L'incertitude le prenait depuis qu'il avait reçu le hibou de Dumbledore, lui annonçant que Lucius Malfoy avait débarqué au Terrier et que sa propre présence y était requise pour le dîner. Le potionniste connaissait son ami depuis plus de vingt ans et jamais celui-ci n'aurait agi sur un coup de tête. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer pour que Lucius se décide à s'enfuir et à rejoindre l'Ordre ? Il ne savait pas, mais quelque chose lui disait que la réponse - car c'était bien la raison de sa convocation en ce lieu - n'allait pas lui plaire.

La cuisine était remplie de rires et de discussions. On aurait pu croire à une simple soirée entre amis. Tous avaient juste l'air contents d'être là - excepté Rogue -, de se retrouver et de parler. Un sourire se peignait sur les lèvres de la plupart. Il y avait là une ambiance festive des plus agréables. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait plus arrêter la joie de se diffuser parmi les convives. Rien, sauf l'arrivée des deux absents.

Ceux-ci se tenaient derrière la porte. Draco inspira profondément, puis se tourna vers son père dont il tenait la main. Celui-ci ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit pour fixer son héritier. Il lui adressa un sourire timide et hocha légèrement la tête. Draco poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur la cuisine. Le résultat fut direct : les conversations cessèrent, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers les arrivants, la tension s'alourdit au possible. Lucius eut la respiration coupée en sentant ces regards sur lui : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu autant de monde à la fois, quelqu'un d'autre que son époux, et encore plus longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ainsi attiré l'attention.

Draco s'aperçut de la tension qu'avait provoqué leur arrivée mais ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il donna un discret coup de coude à son père et se dirigea vers leurs place, en bout de table. Lucius le suivit en essayant de rester droit. Il se sentait ridicule dans cet état, si faible, tellement impuissant, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une simple chemise de nuit trop grande, devant tous ces gens si sûrs d'eux et si forts autant mentalement que physiquement. Soudain, il eut envie de disparaître. Qu'était-il face à eux ? Le prendraient-ils seulement au sérieux ? Et même s'ils le croyaient, ses problèmes intéresseraient-ils vraiment quelqu'un parmi eux ?

Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Draco lui sourit d'un air encourageant. Le silence régnait toujours. Personne ne les quittait du regard. Lucius garda les yeux baissés sur son assiette vide. En face, décalé de deux places par rapport à lui, Harry Potter le dévisageait de manière insistante. Lorsque le blond releva la tête, il croisa immédiatement les envoûtants yeux émeraudes.

Molly se leva et s'approcha de Lucius. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle se pencha vers lui et demanda avec douceur :

- Voulez-vous encore quelque chose ou…

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, rassurez-vous, coupa-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

- Bien, que fiches-tu ici ? demanda soudain Sirius d'un ton froid.

Molly se redressa, frémissante de rage et d'indignation. Elle tourna vers Sirius un regard meurtrier qui le fit se ratatiner sur place.

- Sirius Black, gronda-t-elle, quand apprendras-tu à te tenir comme il se doit ? Lucius est notre invité, j'oserais même dire notre _protégé_ au vu de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ! Il a été blessé, autant physiquement que dans son amour-propre et tu sais tout ce qu'il a subi ! Et toi, tu te permets d'être aussi cassant ! Non mais dis donc ! Continue à te conduire comme un malotru et ta présence n'est plus admise sous mon toit, est-ce clair ?

L'animagus hocha la tête, penaud, et garda le silence. Lucius n'avait pipé mot. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau fixés sur son assiette. Puis, dans un murmure que seul le silence permit à tous d'entendre, il déclara :

- Il a raison. Ne le nions pas plus longtemps, c'est pour cela que je suis ici, parmi vous, non ? Pour vous révéler la raison de ma fuite et surtout de ma venue en ces lieux.

Un silence gêné accueillit cette annonce. Molly posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Vous savez, si vous ne voulez pas nous en parler maintenant, vous pouvez juste passer la soirée en notre compagnie pour ne pas rester seul et on écoutera ce que vous avez à dire une autre fois, dit-elle doucement.

- Non, refusa-t-il poliment mais fermement. Autant affronter dès maintenant la vérité. Si je repousse ce moment, je n'arriverai plus à le faire plus tard.

Dumbledore sourit tendrement. L'ancien Serpentard était peut-être plus courageux qu'il n'y paraissait, finalement. Il y avait un peu plus de vingt ans, lorsqu'il était encore son élève, Lucius n'aurait jamais osé mettre un pied chez un ancien ennemi, eût-il été en danger de mort, que ce soit par fierté ou par crainte des représailles. Cependant, les temps avaient changé, un mal d'une grande ampleur se développait et Lucius en était devenu involontairement la première cible. Cette situation imprévue, ainsi que la naissance de son enfant - et surtout cela -, semblaient avoir donné à l'ancien Mangemort un courage nouveau et un soudaine énergie, malgré les rapports précédents d'Harry sur son état.

- Bien, dit Lucius. Vous savez sans doute que mon époux a des manières un peu… brusques de s'occuper de moi.

Tout le monde échangea des regards étonnés, sauf Harry et Draco qui blanchirent d'un coup, ainsi que Ron et Hermione qui évitaient de se regarder. Voyant cette réaction de surprise à laquelle il ne s'attendait visiblement pas, Lucius jeta un coup d'œil légèrement perdu à son fils puis reprit d'une voix faible :

- Je vois que vous n'en avez pas été informés. C'est pourtant le cas et une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis parti. En vérité, Josh agit ainsi non seulement pour son propre plaisir mais aussi pour exercer une pression sur Narcissa et Draco. Ceux-ci gardaient le silence et vivaient comme ils en avaient l'habitude, en échange de quoi ils n'assistaient pas à certaines scènes… Draco s'est rebellé auprès de moi, arguant que cela ne lui suffisait pas, qu'il savait et que la simple pensée de ce que me fait subir Josh lui faisait le même effet que s'il le voyait directement.

Il s'arrêta un instant, hésitant à continuer. Personne ne parlait, toute l'attention était concentrée sur Lucius. Celui-ci cala une mèche derrière son oreille puis jeta un regard timide autour de lui. Il lui pesait de prononcer ces mots qui résumaient son martyre. Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir encore avant de craquer, il se le demandait.

- Vous le savez, j'ai ensuite eu un second enfant, continua-t-il. Je savais que mon époux désirait exploiter sa puissance. Je pensais que c'était uniquement par fierté, par orgueil, pour se vanter et impressionner ensuite. Il m'est apparu ensuite qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, dont il n'avait pas cru bon de me parler ; en tout cas, son comportement changeait, il devenait de plus en plus distant, comme s'il redevenait l'étranger qui était venu me voir dans ma cellule, il y a quelques mois, pour assurer ma défense.

Lucius s'interrompit de nouveau. Il se rappelait ces instants douloureux en prison, son malheur, puis l'arrivée du célèbre avocat : un nouvel espoir. Celui-ci lui avait parlé avec fermeté, sans être brutal, s'était montré ingénieux dans ses plans. C'était de cette époque-là, alors qu'il ne connaissait pas encore bien le grand Josh McClay, une époque où rien n'existait entre eux. Puis Josh s'était rapproché, était devenu un confident. Au bout d'un moment, ses regard se firent plus insistants, ses mains parcouraient régulièrement la peau douce des joues, du cou et des mains de l'aristocrate et il se mit à faire des compliments poussés plus loin que dans une simple amitié. Lucius s'était laissé faire, appréciant cette attention qui le secourait dans sa détresse et le rendait plus fort. Il se laissa facilement séduire par la tendresse de son avocat. Celui-ci était si aimable, si doux, si puissant.

Enfin, le grand jour, alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la salle d'audience, où les attendait le jury pour la joute final de cet éprouvant procès, le brun l'avait arrêté et attrapé par la taille, avant de l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser passionné, auquel Lucius accepta de répondre avec joie. Il sut alors que son destin était désormais lié à cet homme.

Mais pas de la manière dont il l'attendait. Le souvenir de sa nuit de noce revint à la mémoire de Lucius et il se retint difficilement de grimacer. Si Josh avait accepté d'attendre ce moment pour aller plus loin, il avait montré une brutalité et une rage que le blond ne lui connaissait pas. Et lorsqu'il avait osé demander ce qu'il se passait, l'avocat l'avait soulevé par la taille et projeté avec une force incroyable sur le mur le plus proche, avant de faire pleuvoir les coups en vociférant d'horribles insultes à son égard.

Tout d'abord, Lucius n'avait su comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. En quoi méritait-il ces mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son nouvel époux ? Pourquoi devait-il recevoir ces coups ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Tout cessa d'un coup, aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé. Josh s'arrêta, le regard posé sur lui, la créature terrifiée en laquelle il l'avait transformé, puis l'avait doucement pris dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le lit et consommer à nouveau leur mariage. Ce soudain retour à la douceur avait surpris le blond, qui s'était laissé faire, appréciant ce bien-être qui suivait la douleur. Il avait décidé d'oublier l'incident, de se laisser aller au plaisir de l'instant. Mais il ne savait pas alors que tout recommencerait, comme dans un cycle sans fin qui s'enchaînerait, ininterrompu.

- Hum… Lucius ? appela Dumbledore, le ramenant à la réalité.

Cette dure réalité. Lucius eut un sourire gêné puis reprit son récit, de nouveau concentré pour aller jusqu'au bout :

- S'il me cachait quelque chose, c'était que cela allait m'atteindre d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'avais fini par ne plus me soucier de moi, de ma vie, tellement elle était devenue fade et douloureuse. J'en avais même oublié mon entourage. Mais, peu à peu, j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que Julien aussi allait être affecté par ce que trafique mon époux. Sa naissance m'a permis de voir les choses plus clairement : il fallait que j'arrête de me laisser aller en me disant que tout allait bien alors que c'était le contraire, car mon enfant, si jeune, était en danger. Cela peut paraître niais, dit ainsi, mais c'est pourtant une chose que j'assume parfaitement.

Il lança un regard confiant à l'assemblée autour de lui. Sa timidité le perdait peu à peu, ainsi que son sentiment d'infériorité. Il n'y avait aucune hiérarchie, ici : chacun était l'égal des autres. À présent, il en était sûr, on l'écouterait.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas cela, continua-t-il, qui m'a fait fuir. Il y a deux jours de cela, vers vingt heures, Josh m'a convoqué pour m'ordonner quelque chose, une dernière tentative de vous vaincre : je devais me joindre à vous en prétendant n'en plus pouvoir de lui et en demandant asile, afin de pouvoir vous espionner tout à mon aise, obtenir votre confiance et lui faire mon rapport. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que je fuis véritablement, emportant son précieux fils avec moi.

Après un court silence, une certaine agitation s'empara de l'assemblée suite à cette déclaration. Des regards soupçonneux ou compatissants se posaient sur Lucius. Lui se taisait à présent, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter, attendant d'être jugé par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le croiraient-ils ou l'accuseraient-ils de leur tendre un piège ?

Ce fut Sirius Black qui, se levant, une fureur sans borne peinte sur son visage, prit le premier la parole :

- J'en étais sûr ! éructa-t-il en tendant vers le blond un doigt accusateur. Il avoue lui-même être venu pour provoquer notre perte ! Aucune confiance ne peut lui être accordée !

- Sirius ! intervint Dumbledore d'une voix ferme, tandis que Molly se gonflait d'indignation. Calme-toi, je te prie.

Draco posa une main sur l'épaule de son père, dans un geste rassurant, lui montrant qu'il le défendrait jusqu'au bout. Lucius se détendit légèrement, mais il restait inquiet. Dumbledore darda sur lui son fameux regard, qui semblait vous transpercer jusqu'à l'âme. Lorsque le vieil homme reprit la parole, d'une voix douce, tout le monde se tut :

- Dites-nous, Lucius : comment nous êtes-vous parvenu ?

- Il ne m'est en fait pas venu à l'idée de transplaner ou d'utiliser une quelconque forme de magie pour me déplacer, confessa-t-il dans un murmure. Dans ma précipitation, je n'ai fait que courir. Cependant, j'ai eu connaissance de l'emplacement de cette maison en fouillant dans le bureau de mon époux - sans sa permission, ce qui m'était formellement interdit - et j'ai réussi à le retrouver.

- Vous… vous voulez dire que vous avez fait tout ce chemin à pieds, dans les… guenilles - comment les qualifier ? - que vous portiez, sans chaussures ni rien aux pieds et avec votre fils dans les bras ? souffla Harry, effaré.

Lucius hocha la tête. Molly fut la seule à ne pas s'en étonner plus que cela : elle avait aidé l'homme à se laver - malgré ses nombreuses protestations - et avait pu constater, en plus des multiples traces de coups qui l'avaient révulsée, la terre qui le recouvrait, les écorchures qui parcouraient ses jambes ainsi que ses pieds enflés dont la plante était entamée jusqu'au sang après avoir marché sans relâche.

Elle posa un regard compatissant vers cet homme qui avait vécu tant d'horreurs et qui, à présent et dans le but de leur venir en aide - elle en était certaine -, s'obligeait à les revivre toutes. À cette pensée, elle se promit d'aider Lucius, dut-elle se dresser contre l'Ordre si la décision de l'assemblée présente se montrait défavorable à l'ancien Mangemort. Il en avait déjà assez vu comme cela, pas besoin de se voir en plus refuser soutien et asile et ainsi être obligé de fuir constamment pour protéger son fils.

- Quelle est votre décision ? demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore, un avertissement dans le regard.

Celui-ci sourit. Même lui redoutait toujours quelque peu les colères de Molly. Mais le témoignage de Lucius, sa détresse, ne permettaient pas à sa conscience ni à son bon sens d'agir autrement. Il se leva, surplombant les autres sorciers, qui se turent en attendant qu'il parle. Ses yeux bleus pétillants parcoururent l'assemblée pour se poser sur Draco, qui serrait l'épaule de son père, anxieux. Dumbledore devait avouer que le jeune homme, malgré les grands airs qu'il se donnait, n'était pas totalement remis des atrocités de la guerre. Draco avait maintes fois manqué de perdre son père avant d'éprouver un grand soulagement en sachant que sa famille ressortirait saine et sauve. À présent, Lucius était de nouveau en danger et Dumbledore se sentit le devoir d'aider son fils.

- Membres de l'Ordre ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez entendu ce que notre « invité » avait à nous dire. J'écoute à présent ce que vous en pensez, mais restez calmes, je vous prie.

Kingsley se pencha en avant. Respecté de tous, il avait gardé sa sagesse légendaire après être devenu Ministre de la Magie. Il parla d'une voix douce :

- La guerre a laissé des blessures autant physiques que psychiques chez nous. Chacun ici sait que nous avons grandement douté, que ce soit sur la confiance accordée à l'un ou sur l'assurance de notre survie. Maintenant que cette période de trouble est révolue, en voici une autre. Mais rappelons-nous que si nous n'avions pas fait confiance à bien des gens - qu'ils arrivent du camp adverse ou de nulle part -, sans doute ne serions-nous pas ici ce soir, ou du moins une grande partie d'entre nous. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser sa chance à Lucius, comme nous l'avons fait pour tant d'autres.

Tandis que Remus et Minerva hochaient la tête, Sirius se renfrognait. Il savait avoir tort, mais sa haine des Mangemorts - même si les Malfoy n'en étaient plus - persistait et il tenait pour coupable principalement l'ex-époux de sa cousine de bien des méfaits. Remus s'en désolait, mais il savait qu'avec le temps les choses s'amélioreraient ; il s'agaçait tout de même de plus en plus souvent du caractère buté de son ami. Harry, lui, n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste, à la grande surprise de ses amis. Il se contentait de regarder fixement Lucius, d'un air indéchiffrable, augmentant le malaise de celui-ci. Dumbledore s'en aperçut bien vite.

- Bien ! dit le vieil homme. Qui souhaite que Lucius reste parmi nous ?

Des mains se levèrent, d'abord hésitantes, puis plus hautes et plus assurées. Enfin, tout le monde sauf le Survivant et Sirius – ce dernier esquissant un geste étrange, comme s'il levait la main sans le vouloir restant ainsi coincé dans une position burlesque - eut la main tendue en l'air. Ron et Hermione tournèrent vers Harry des regards surpris. Celui-ci ne les remarqua pas. Il restait concentré sur Lucius, comme absorbé par sa vue. Hermione lui donna un petit coup de coude qui le fit à peine réagir.

Enfin, comme il jetait un regard sur les autres membres de l'Ordre, il vit que tous - ou presque, Sirius restant dans sa position comique, frisant le ridicule - avaient la main levée ; il se leva et déclara d'une voix sèche :

- Je vois que la décision est prise, de toute manière.

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, Harry sortit de la pièce. On l'entendit monter l'escalier à grands pas, avant qu'une porte ne claque et que le silence retombe. Personne ne fit un geste, tous gardaient les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle il venait de disparaître, sidérés. Même Sirius en avait laissé retomber son bras. Draco, enrageant, fit mine de se lever, mais Lucius, posant une main sur son bras, l'en dissuada.

- Laisse, murmura le père d'une voix étranglée. La situation est difficile. Pour tous. Même pour Harry Potter.

Les pleurs d'un enfant retentirent soudain et Lucius se leva brusquement, oubliant sa faiblesse, avant de vaciller sur ses jambes. Draco se redressa à son tour prestement pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe et l'aider à quitter la pièce. Personne n'essaya de les retenir. Lucius adressa un sourire à l'assemblée, hocha la tête en regardant Dumbledore puis sortit en compagnie de Draco.

En entrant dans la chambre, ils découvrirent Harry déjà endormi. Lucius prit Julien dans ses bras et le berça. Quelques instants plus tard, Molly entrait, un biberon à la main. Le blond la remercia d'un sourire et nourrit son enfant, tandis qu'elle repartait aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? chuchota Draco.

- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, répondit son père en regardant avec tendresse Julien téter goulûment. Va te reposer, je saurai me débrouiller.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… commença Draco d'un ton inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit Lucius en souriant. Bonne nuit, mon fils.

- Bonne nuit, Papa, dit Draco en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il quitta la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard sur son paternel et le nourrisson. Lorsque son aîné fut partit, Lucius allongea ses deux jambes sur son lit et reposa le biberon vide sur sa petite table de nuit. Il attendit que le petit eut fait son rot avant de le déposer dans son propre lit et de se relever. Le blond s'approcha d'Harry d'un pas boitillant, sans prêter attention à la douleur qui lui tiraillait les jambes. Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur du Survivant, il s'arrêta pour contempler le jeune homme endormi.

Celui-ci était couché sur le côté, dos à lui, mais il put tout de même constater que Harry avait bien grandi, mesurant à présent quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Le Quidditch - bien que le poste d'attrapeur nécessitât que le joueur restât léger - et son métier d'Auror lui avaient progressivement construit une belle musculature. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais se révélaient tout aussi indomptables qu'autrefois et Lucius put constater d'un œil amusé le petit anneau d'or accroché à son oreille. Décidément, le petit garçon de douze ans si frêle rencontré chez Fleury et Bott des années plus tôt avait bien changé !

Lucius leva une main hésitante. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne se sentait ni la force, ni le courage, ni même le droit, d'assumer son désir. Enfin, de ses doigts longs et fins, il effleura la tignasse du Survivant dans un geste emprunt de douceur. Il apprécia le doux contact des mèches. Sa main rencontra le cou. Il sourit, la retira, puis retourna se coucher auprès de son fils. Serrant le bambin contre sa poitrine, il murmura doucement :

- Bonne nuit, Mr Potter.

Harry, les yeux ouverts, voulut répondre. Pourtant il garda le silence et entendit bientôt la lente respiration de Lucius lui annoncer que celui-ci dormait.

- _Bonne nuit, mon amour_.

_À suivre…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Harry était dans son bureau, au Ministère, en train de lire un rapport totalement inutile et inintéressant sur une affaire commencée il y avait un an. Se sentant incapable d'aller plus loin dans sa lecture, il reposa le parchemin sur son bureau avec un soupir las et jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge : 19H30. Considérant la liasse de papiers entassée sur son bureau, il se dit qu'il pourrait très bien continuer le lendemain.

Harry sortit de son box pour atteindre la sortie, à laquelle il transplana pour rentrer chez lui. Cependant, il ne se retrouva pas au Terrier, comme il l'avait imaginé, mais dans un parc immense, d'une splendeur hors du commun, qu'embellissait encore plus la douce lumière du coucher de soleil. L'Auror se retourna. Devant lui, les deux grandes portes d'un manoir imposant. Du Manoir Malfoy.

Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver là ? Il n'en savait rien. Une étrange impression lui souffla que c'était à l'intérieur qu'il trouverait la réponse. Le jeune homme allait s'emparer du heurtoir, mais la porte s'ouvrit alors d'elle-même. De plus en plus intrigué, Harry entra, et le lourd battant se referma seul derrière lui. Un silence de mort régnait dans les lieux.

- Hé ! appela-t-il. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il entendit ses paroles résonner jusque loin dans le Manoir, mais aucune réponse. Tout redevint silencieux. Il lui sembla étrange que personne n'ait répondu, même pas un elfe de maison. Que lui arrivait-il ? Soudain, des pas retentir. Un bruit de course, plus exactement. Qui se rapprochait. Pris de peur, Harry s'apprêta à fuir, mais les grandes portes qui donnaient sur l'une des veines du château s'ouvrit d'un coup et en jaillirent plusieurs bambins. Ils semblaient fous de joie de le voir. Ils lui sautèrent dessus, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

- Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaad ! s'écrièrent-ils.

- Mais… mais… balbutia Harry, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

Il put compter huit enfants, dont le plus grand devait avoir douze ans et le plus jeune trois ans. Tous voulaient s'accrocher à la robe du jeune homme, se bousculant, chahutant. Les plus petits ne cessaient de gesticuler et de bouger de place, tandis que les plus âgés essayaient plutôt de trouver une faille dans cette muraille d'enfants. Relevant la tête, les yeux de l'Auror se posèrent sur celui qui semblait être le plus âgé et il s'arrêta net : le garçon avait des cheveux blonds bien coiffés et des yeux en amande d'un vert captivant.

- Harry ? appela une voix en provenance des portes.

L'interpellé leva son regard et son cœur rata un battement : dans l'encadrement des portes, un sourire épanoui au lèvres, se tenait Lucius. Mais ce qui frappa Harry, ce fut le ventre rond du blond. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, peinant quelque peu à marcher. Il s'arrêta près du brun, tandis que les enfants sautillaient autour d'eux. Harry resta un instant immobile, avant de lever une main légèrement tremblante pour caresser la joue de Lucius. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Tout va bien, chéri ? demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant trouver les mots adéquats. Un sourire éclaira finalement son visage et il murmura :

- Tout est à merveille.

Lucius se détendit et se redressa un peu pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser délicieux. Harry passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus fort à lui. Les enfants hurlèrent un « ouaaaaaaiiiiis » retentissant. Lucius se détacha de lui et rit légèrement avant de l'entraîner à travers le Manoir. Étrangement, sur tout le chemin, Harry reconnut les endroits par lesquels il passait et ne fut même pas étonné d'arriver au final dans le Grand salon. Dix couverts étaient disposés sur la table. La « petite » famille s'installa, Harry trônant en bout de table, et attaquèrent leur repas.

Le jeune homme finit par oublier que tout ceci n'était pas normal. Étrangement, tout ceci lui parut naturel, comme s'il vivait ainsi depuis des années - ce qui semblait être le cas -. Lorsqu'il interpellait un enfant, il se rappelait d'un coup son nom, pour l'oublier sitôt après lui avoir adressé la parole. Enfin, tous les petits partirent se coucher et Harry prit lui-même la main de son époux - puisqu'ils étaient mariés, comme l'indiquaient la bague d'or frappée d'un dragon que chacun portait -, pour le conduire au petit salon. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur un canapé de velours, face au feu.

Harry se sentait heureux ainsi, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes dansantes, et il commençait à s'endormir, lorsqu'il aperçut, dépassant de la cheminée, une longue tige de fer. Cette vision le réveilla d'un coup. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé ainsi embarqué dans cet Eden improbable ?

Il tourna son regard vers le visage de Lucius. Celui-ci l'observait gravement et Harry put déceler de la tristesse dans son regard. Affolé, il tourna de niveau ses yeux vers le feu, pour s'apercevoir avec horreur que la tige de fer s'était soulevée dans les airs. Elle tournoya quelques secondes avant de fondre d'un coup sur lui. Harry ferma les yeux et entendit l'affreux bruit de la chair que l'on transperce, mais ne ressentit pourtant aucune douleur. Soulevant les paupières, il constata que la tige de fer ne l'avait pas atteint.

Lucius l'avait poussé sur le côté et haletait maintenant de douleur. Autour d'eux, les enfants vinrent se grouper et se mirent à pleurer. Harry fut saisi d'horreur en constatant que la tige de fer était plantée dans le ventre énorme du blond. Celui-ci s'empara de la main du jeune homme, qui constata avec effroi qu'il n'y avait plus sur celle-ci que la peau et les os. Levant son regard vers le visage du blond, Harry s'aperçut qu'il en était de même pour son visage. Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour ne prononcer qu'une phrase, d'une voix éraillée, qui transperça le cœur d'Harry tant elle était empreinte de douleur :

- Pardonne-moi.

Le feu sortit de la cheminée et engloutit tout, les enfants, Lucius, le Manoir et lui-même, tandis qu'il hurlait.

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooon !

* * *

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooon !

Harry se redressa brusquement, haletant. Il était dans son lit, au Terrier. Aucune flamme, ni enfant. Soulagé, il retomba dans son oreiller.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, un mauvais rêve.

Il repensa aux enfants, au ventre rond de Lucius, à la joie qu'ils avaient partagée en étant ainsi réunis dans cette grande famille, cette vie paisible qu'ils menaient. Il aurait tant voulu que cette partie ne soit pas un rêve mais la réalité. Le serait-elle seulement un jour ? Comme il l'espérait !

- Mr Potter ? appela une voix. Mr Potter, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Harry se tourna pour voir qui lui parlait et il eut un brusque mouvement de recul en apercevant le visage inquiet de Lucius. Il vit bien que le blond - même s'il tentait de le cacher - était blessé par son geste, mais il n'était toujours pas complètement sorti de son effrayant cauchemar. Essuyant de la sueur sur son front, le jeune homme détourna la tête et répondit d'un ton sec :

- Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Lucius hocha la tête d'un air sceptique, se demandant pourquoi Harry le repoussait ainsi. Il se redressa, alla prendre son fils - réveillé par les éclats de voix - dans ses bras et s'assit sur son lit en dorlotant le bambin. Harry leur jeta un regard ; s'imposa alors à lui la vision des enfants courant autour de lui dans le grand hall du Manoir Malfoy. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier cette vision d'horreur.

Il repoussa brusquement ses couvertures et se leva. Enfilant un pantalon et une chemise qui traînaient là, Harry sortit rapidement de la pièce, sans accorder un regard au blond. Le jeune homme descendit dans la cuisine. À cette heure matinale, il n'y avait que Molly qui était déjà réveillée. Harry en déduit qu'il avait réveillé Lucius, mais chassa aussitôt le blond de ses pensées.

- Bonjour, Harry, salua sa mère adoptive. Bien dormi ?

Préférant ne pas l'inquiéter, Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire, avant de s'attaquer à son porridge. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée de Draco dans la pièce. Celui-ci s'assit en face de lui et murmura :

- J'ai entendu crier, ce matin. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Devant l'air anxieux de Draco, Harry comprit que le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour son père.

- J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, le rassura-t-il tout aussi bas. Ton père va bien.

Draco jeta un œil à la montre hors de prix qu'il portait en permanence. Son visage afficha une expression soucieuse et il fronça les sourcils.

- Sept heures quarante-cinq… marmonna-t-il. C'est bizarre : d'habitude, mon père se lève toujours à six heures au plus tard. Molly, avez-vous vu mon père ? demanda-t-il plus haut.

Celle-ci, affairée devant ses fourneaux, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se retourna finalement avec un grand sourire vers Draco.

- Non, mon garçon, répondit-elle. Mais je pense qu'il était exténué et qu'il préfère dormir encore un peu.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard peu convaincu. Le brun se remémora son réveil et sut tout de suite que l'explication de Molly ne pouvait tenir debout. Il se pencha vers Draco et lui dit aussi bas que possible :

- Ton père était déjà levé quand j'en ai fait de même. Je pense l'avoir réveillé en hurlant, ou peut-être était-il déjà debout avant. En tout cas, ije suis sûr qu'il ne s'est pas recouché. Il ne veut peut-être pas descendre maintenant, voilà tout.

- Ou peut-être qu'il est effrayé, murmura Draco en retour.

Harry haussa un sourcil : le Manoir Malfoy était loin, la zone était protégée, une grande partie de la famille Weasley ainsi que lui, Remus, Sirius, Draco et Hermione habitaient sous ce toit et qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes y étaient en permanence présente ; alors que pouvait craindre Lucius ? Sortir de sa chambre ne devrait lui poser aucun problème.

- Effrayé par quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il avait posé la question la plus bête du monde, l'air de dire : « vraiment, Potter, retourne en maternelle ou améliore ton quotient intellectuel ! On n'a pas idée d'être aussi peu perspicace ». Il répondit cependant :

- Effrayé par tout ce monde autour de lui. Ce ne sont que des personnes de l'Ordre du Phénix qui habitent cette maison - à part moi - et je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, il y a eu la guerre contre Voldemort et mon père faisait partie de ses partisans, combattus par ledit Ordre. De plus, nos rapports avec la famille Weasley ne sont meilleurs que depuis quelques temps. Dernière chose : mon père a dirigé ici la colère de son époux en venant au Terrier. Alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il craigne des représailles de personnes vivant en ces lieux.

Harry resta silencieux suite à ces paroles. Il était complètement perdu depuis que Malfoy senior avait débarqué en les suppliant de l'aider, la veille au soir. Le jeune homme aurait dû être content de la présence de Lucius en ces lieux, se réjouir, prévoir quelque chose pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui. Au lieu de cela, il avait fait preuve d'une froideur inhabituelle et avait même montré une quasi-opposition à ce que l'homme reste au Terrier et bénéficie de la protection de l'Ordre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne se sentait pas dans son état normal. Harry jeta un regard à Draco qui fixait le fond de son bol, les sourcils froncés en signe de réflexion intense. Le blond redressa la tête pour planter son regard dans celui du brun :

- Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu réagis ainsi hier soir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Harry baissa la tête, honteux. Cependant, une rage naquit inexplicablement au fond de lui elle se mit à augmenter, comme si Draco venait de proférer la pire des insultes, de le défier de manière humiliante. Des mots horribles voulurent passer le barrage de ses lèvres, des moqueries. Il voulut s'en prendre à Lucius pour blesser Draco le plus possible, lui dire qu'il avait raison quand il avait déclaré que son père était une catin. Il aurait voulu lui faire penser que Lucius croyait encore que c'était ce que son fils pensait vraiment de lui et que ça le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais qu'il n'osait le dire. Harry désirait plus que tout briser cet homme pour qui il était sensé avoir de l'affection, tout comme son fils.

Cette étrange crise se calma d'un coup, sans totalement disparaître et Harry s'adressa à Draco d'un ton posé :

- J'étais fatigué, je pensais à McClay. Après tout, je suis – avec toi, bien sûr – celui qui est le plus concerné par ce qui arrive à ton père et ce que trame cet homme, non ? Parlons de ton père, justement : je croyais l'avoir rassuré hier au sujet de ces prétendues représailles si ma parole ne lui suffit pas, que faire ? On ne va pas se bouger jusqu'à la chambre à chaque fois qu'on veut lui parler ou lui filer quelque chose sous prétexte qu'il a peur, non ?

Draco le regardait fixement, essayant de déceler quelque chose dans son regard il ne comprenait pas cette attitude inhabituellement haineuse de son nouvel ami. Celui-ci termina son café d'une traite avant de lui renvoyer un regard glacial, qui signifiait qu'il était pressé d'entendre la réponse à sa question.

Le blond prit le temps de terminer sa bouchée avant de parler. Il s'exprima lentement, d'une voix presque hésitante :

- Mon père ne perçoit plus les choses de la même manière que nous. Il a subit un traumatisme, des évènements éprouvants. Il est parfaitement conscient qu'il n'a aucune crainte à avoir, que ses peurs sont infondées – ou presque – seulement, son esprit, encore sous le choc des évènements récents, lui dicte une attitude paranoïaque dont il ne pourra se défaire que s'il est mis en confiance.

Cette dernière phrase accompagnée d'un regard noir en sa direction fit comprendre à Harry qu'il était en tord et ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses. Le brun détourna les yeux, honteux. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait commis des fautes. Et ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

- Cependant, continua Draco sur le même ton, je me trompe en disant que ses craintes sont infondées : n'avons-nous pas nous-mêmes des soupçons à propos d'un éventuel traître ? Ces soupçons se dirigent principalement vers la sœur de Ronald. Et si mon père connaissait l'identité de ce traître ? Et s'il avait découvert qu'il était en danger ici également ? Et s'il n'y avait pour lui plus aucune échappatoire ? Tu y avais pensé ?

Une fois encore, le blond venait de soulever le fait que Harry pouvait être en tord. Ce dernier s'emporta véritablement à ces paroles. D'un mouvement rageur, il hurla de rage, son poing s'abattit brutalement sur la table faisant sursauter Molly et Draco. Le brun sortit de la pièce d'un pas furieux et monta les étages quatre à quatre. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il s'arrête net. Aucun bruit n'en provenait, mais il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Lucius y était sûrement en train de prendre une douche.

Le jeune homme poussa lentement la porte et entra dans la pièce. Aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur le berceau de Julien. Le bébé y dormait comme un loir. Harry s'approcha et put voir sa petite poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser doucement au rythme de ses respirations. Les poings du bambin étaient refermés, l'un serrant le vide, l'autre un morceau de tissu appartenant sûrement à son père – ou sa mère, Harry ne savait plus comment s'exprimer pour cela –. Le petit lui sembla merveilleux tandis qu'il l'observait. Cependant, cela ne dura pas : son énervement incontrôlable le reprit brusquement, toujours sans qu'il sache d'où cela provenait.

Toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent vers l'enfant qui roupillait dans le petit lit. Julien. Le résultat d'une union entre son amour et le Mal. D'une union maudite, qui avait provoqué le malheur d'un homme qui ne demandait qu'à vivre en paix. Lucius désirait à présent recevoir de l'amour, il avait droit à une vie paisible. Mais il avait été trompé, marié à une brute qui le violentait régulièrement une brute potentiellement dangereuse pour bien plus de monde, d'ailleurs.

Harry n'aspirait qu'à vivre tranquillement, une vie normale et sans encombre, avec une femme et des enfants. Seulement, un nouveau sorcier aux intentions plus que mauvaises se mettait entre lui et son espoir de paix. Mais tout cela, c'était à cause de Julien : cet enfant était vraisemblablement la solution qu'avait trouvé McClay pour atteindre son but – qui ne semblait pas être des plus sains pour certains –. S'il n'y avait eu de possibilité que cet enfant voit le jour, sans doute McClay serait-il encore un simple avocat, renommé certes, mais sans aucune possibilité de parvenir à ses fins.

Si Harry avait été maître de lui-même, sans doute – même si cela n'était pas plus juste – se serait-il énervé tout d'abord sur Lucius : après tout, n'était-ce pas son don qui avait permis la naissance de cet enfant aux pouvoirs surdéveloppés ? Mieux, il ne se serait pas énervé du tout.

Le brun imagina alors une « solution » terrible pour se sortir de cet enfer : pour empêcher McClay de parvenir à ses fins, il fallait supprimer l'élément déclencheur de son plan : il fallait supprimer Julien. Si Julien disparaissait, McClay n'aurait plus aucune possibilité de réussir son affaire et Harry serait tranquille. Le brun ne contrôlant plus rien, il tendit sans réfléchir ses bras vers le berceau de Julien pour s'emparer du bébé. Il souleva ce dernier, le maintenant par les aisselles au-dessus de sa tête. Le bambin, réveillé par cette agitation inhabituelle au milieu de son sommeil ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et les baissa sur Harry comme si celui-ci pouvait apporter une réponse à sa question muette. Le jeune homme releva la tête, croisa son regard et s'arrêta net.

* * *

Lucius sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'une robe de chambre prêtée par son fils (comme la plupart des affaires qu'on lui avait données depuis son arrivée) ; elle était très simple, d'un gris perle allant avec ses yeux et les contours d'un dragon d'or brodé dessus (Draco, lorsqu'il était allé se racheter des affaires après sa fuite, avait veillé à ce que son appartenance à la famille Malfoy soit conservée de cette manière). Lucius était fier de son enfant, il aimait ses deux fils plus que tout. Son aîné était intelligent, rusé même et il espérait que son dernier serait aussi futé que son frère. De toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne se déferait pas de son affection envers ses enfants.

Le sourire aux lèvres et chantonnant un air de jazz qu'il adorait, Lucius poussa la porte de sa chambre restée entrouverte pour se figer aussitôt : Potter tenait son fils à bout de bras au milieu de la chambre. Que se passait-il exactement ? Ses yeux allaient de l'adolescent tout aussi immobile que lui au bébé qui ne semblait pas du tout traumatisé par ce qui lui arrivait, au contraire : ses yeux fixaient le brun comme s'il évaluait la situation. Situation que Lucius devait tout de suite reprendre en main.

* * *

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était comme hypnotisé par ces yeux magnifiques, ces yeux d'un doux gris perle hérités de Lucius par l'enfant. Quelle beauté. Ce regard si profond, où se bousculaient tant de questions. Comme son père face à McClay, Julien ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait face à Harry.

Harry eut l'impression qu'un bac d'eau glacée se déversait sur lui. Il était McClay devant Lucius : il pouvait, il _souhaitait_ faire du mal à Julien et il en avait le pouvoir, comme l'avait fait l'avocat avec le blond. Cet enfant n'avait rien fait. Il était innocent. Ce regard le prouvait : ce regard était celui de Lucius, Lucius était innocent, _Julien était innocent_. Harry allait reposer délicatement l'enfant dans le berceau, lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Le brun tourna brusquement la tête et se retrouva face à Lucius qui le fixait d'un air rassurant. Mais, loin de calmer Harry, cela relança sa rage infondée. Le jeune homme laissa Lucius lui reprendre Julien des bras pour lui montrer comment il fallait s'y prendre.

Le blond était devenu un obstacle : il ne le laisserait pas accéder à Julien. Il se mettrait entre sa cible et lui. Il aidait l'ennemi, il était l'ennemi. Alors, il ne devrait pas survivre. Sans crier garde, Harry se jeta sur Lucius et tenta de l'étrangler. Il devait s'occuper de l'obstacle en premier, ensuite il aviserait pour l'enfant. Sa prise se resserrait sans cesse.

Lucius fut surpris par la rapidité de cette attaque à laquelle il ne s'attendait certainement pas. Il sentit juste ces mains qui se resserraient autour de son cou, la douleur. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de la situation, sa réaction première fut de s'assurer que son bébé ne risquait pas de tomber. Mais, au fur et à mesure que Potter le privait d'air, ses forces le quittaient. Il vit des couleurs étranges apparaître devant ses yeux écarquillés. Ses jambes flageolèrent, ses bras relâchèrent lentement leur prise. Il suffoquait, il souffrait. Il ne pouvait même pas crier ni émettre un quelconque son.

Non. Ce n'était pas comme cela que les choses devaient se dérouler. Il ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Alors il rassembla ses dernières forces pour frapper.

Harry sentait sa victime céder. Sa poigne ne cessait de se resserrer. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il n'était guidé que par son étrange folie. Ses lèvres se tordaient en un sourire mauvais, qui exprimait plus une cruauté inhabituelle chez lui que de la joie. Lucius n'avait plus aucun échappatoire : bientôt, il tomberait dans l'inconscience avant de succomber. Puis ce serait au tour de l'enfant. Aucun des deux n'en réchapperait. Ce serait mieux ainsi. Peu importaient ses sentiments, tout ce qui comptait était de supprimer le Mal, l'éradiquer à jamais de sa vie, du monde entier. Et il fallait commencer par là pour cela. Plus tard, il se consolerait auprès de quelqu'un d'autre, une femme avec laquelle il fonderait un foyer, une famille ; une douce épouse qui l'aimerait et le comprendrait, qui le soutiendrait et partagerait avec lui les petits bonheurs et peines du quotidien.

La douleur fut fulgurante. Elle l'aveugla pendant un instant et Harry en perdit l'équilibre. En tombant, il chercha à se raccrocher à quelque chose et sa main rencontra le bord de la table de chevet. Il s'y appuya pour se redresser, mais la douleur était toujours présente : Lucius, le prenant par surprise comme lui-même quelques instants plus tôt, lui avait donné un puissant coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe. Harry vit le blond reculer le plus loin possible de lui. Mais le jeune homme ne s'avouerait pas vaincu. Plus furieux que jamais, il se précipita de nouveau sur Lucius dans la ferme intention d'en finir, mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion de parvenir à ses fins : le blond s'empara d'une carafe d'eau et l'abattit violemment sur le crâne de son agresseur.

Harry en fut momentanément sonné et il se rendit à peine compte que quelqu'un le tirait hors de la pièce par le col de sa chemise. La dernière image qu'il vit avant qu'on lui fasse descendre les escaliers en trébuchant fut le visage trahi, ravagé par la douleur, de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Arrivé à la cuisine, Harry avait repris tous ses sens. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en titubant un peu (était-ce lié au coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête ou au fait qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits ?) et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ce regard, cette expression trahie sur le visage de son amour, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Que s'était-il passé au juste ? Même si quelques instants seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis son emportement, il ne parvenait à entrevoir les évènements récents que par flashs.

Il se décida enfin à relever la tête pour voir qui l'avait entraîné loin de Lucius, empêchant ainsi que le pire se produise ; Draco se tenait face à lui, adossé au mur. Jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé lire tant de reproche dans un regard qui lui serait adressé, surtout venant de la part d'un proche. Qu'allait-il dire pour s'expliquer ? Il ne savait ni ne comprenait lui-même ce qui venait de se passer. Comment s'excuser d'un acte dont il ignorait les raisons tout autant que la nature ?

- Draco, je…

Le blond le coupa d'un geste dans ses paroles. Il s'adressa à lui d'une voix sèche, mais ne haussa pas le ton :

- Écoute, Potter : je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive depuis l'arrivée de mon père. Mais il est hors de question que ça continue comme cela. Aujourd'hui, tu es allé trop loin et ce n'est que le deuxième jour. Néanmoins, je te laisse une dernière chance. Crois bien que ce n'est pas pour toi, car je n'arrive pas à te pardonner, mais uniquement parce que ça pourrait aider mon père et accessoirement l'Ordre : tu vas te faire pardonner complètement auprès de mon père et le mettre en confiance parmi nous. Je veux qu'il se passe pour lui la même chose qu'avec moi : je veux qu'il se sente ici, avec nous tous, dans une famille complète et sans histoire, entouré d'affection et de bonheur. Je veux qu'il ait ce que McClay s'est efforcé de lui retirer : l'amour.

Draco marqua une pause durant laquelle il fixa durement Harry. Il finit par reprendre la parole d'un ton menaçant :

- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Potter ? Tu as intérêt à ce que les choses se passent au mieux à partir de maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que les évènements d'aujourd'hui parviennent aux oreilles de Dumbledore, Molly ou Arthur.

Harry hocha la tête, penaud. Son cœur se déchirait : s'il ne réussissait pas, Lucius le craindrait et le considèrerait comme un traître pour toujours et il perdra la confiance d'êtres chers. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti autant de détresse. Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant et décida de sortir faire un tour pour se changer les idées.

* * *

Elle fulminait. Des heures de préparation dans l'attente de ce moment. Elle l'avait vu, il y était presque parvenu. Tous ses soucis auraient enfin disparu. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévues et il fallait tout recommencer. Bien sûr, les évènements s'étaient déroulés de manière différente de ce qu'elle imaginait au départ : elle comptait le faire souffrir le plus possible avant de l'achever, mais finalement, pourquoi pas ? Seulement, il avait fallu que quelque chose bouleversent ses plans. Bien sûr, il y avait eu cette hésitation, cette haine plus forte. Mais elle avait sous-estimé la puissance d'un tel sentiment et d'une telle magie.

Sa haine ne cessait de croître au fil des jours. Cette place qu'elle rêvait tant d'occuper lui serait ravie à jamais si elle n'agissait pas rapidement et correctement. Et c'était hors de question.

_A suivre..._

Pfff... dur dur d'écrire ce chapitre.

Reviews ?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Harry s'assit à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur. Il s'était rapidement fait un sandwich, alors que Molly avait quitté la cuisine pour accompagner Ginny faire des courses. Le brun n'avait pas le courage d'affronter le regard des autres durant le déjeuner après ce qu'il venait de se passer, encore moins celui d'un certain quadragénaire blond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? L'autre soir, il savait que son attitude n'était due qu'à un défi, un refoulement de cet amour dont il ne savait encore trop rien. Cet amour qu'il voulait à la fois crier dans le monde entier, mais aussi cacher aux yeux des autres, ne jamais avouer. Un dilemme qui le faisait souffrir, certes, mais ne pouvait excuser son comportement. D'ailleurs, de ce qu'il se souvenait, il n'y avait jamais pensé durant son passage d'égarement.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à adopter une telle attitude ? Et pourquoi avait-il eu cette horrible impression de gueule de bois après avoir retrouvé ses esprits ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, la rendant encore plus douloureuse que lorsqu'il avait reçu ce maudit vase sur le crâne – ce qui lui valait à présent une énorme bosse à l'arrière de la tête et un bleu sur le front. Et son rêve qui ne cessait de lui revenir. Et si c'était une vision, comme celles que pouvait avoir Trelawney lorsqu'elle entrait dans ses transes effrayantes ? Cela lui suffisait à ne pas vouloir se rapprocher de Lucius. Pour tout avouer, son amour, de plus en plus fort, poussait toute sa peur à se manifester pour l'avenir du blond et non pour lui-même.

De toute manière, ledit blond ne voudrait plus jamais de lui après son accès de folie du matin. Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il ne pouvait nier la souffrance qu'il éprouvait à la pensée qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance que Lucius l'aime, d'autant plus que c'était de sa faute. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour que ce soit toujours sur lui que les problèmes tombent ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher.

- Harry ?

Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sans pour autant oser lever le regard. Cette voix...

- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ?

- Bien entendu, répondit le jeune homme.

Lorsque Lucius s'assit à ses côtés, il respira à fond le délicieux parfum qui lui parvint. Ces douces effluves ravissaient son odorat et il n'en serait jamais repu. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la vue de ce visage pâle aux traits fins, de ce regard orageux, de ces lèvres fines que le blond mordait régulièrement – comme une provocation –, de cette beauté enivrante. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant une main fraîche sur son front, puis ferma les yeux sous ce doux contact.

-Désolé de vous avoir amoché, murmura Lucius.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour le dévisager.

- Pas autant que moi, répondit-il en posant une main sur celle du blond. Mon comportement est impardonnable. Je préfère être franc avec vous : cet accès de colère n'est pas de mon fait je n'ai pas vraiment agis consciemment, je ne me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé que par flash. Cependant, cela ne veux pas dire que vous ayez à subir cela sans vous en offusquer. Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus. Pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterais vous faire du mal.

Harry se tut et détourna le regard, gêné par l'aveu qu'il venait de faire il avait peur d'en avoir trop dit, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à avouer ses sentiment – surtout pas après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin. Il y eut un silence durant lequel le brun sentit l'appréhension monter en lui : Lucius avait-il compris quels sentiments il éprouvait à son égard ? Lui en voulait-il ? Sans doute l'adulte le haïssait-il après l'« accident ». Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée.

- Je...

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Lucius en le regardant d'un air rassurant. J'ai paniqué ce matin, mais j'ai bien remarqué que vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal. Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué votre soudaine crise de rage, mais je vous sait bien incapable d'agir ainsi consciemment. Je ne vous craint pas plus que je ne vous hait : vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi et je vous en suis reconnaissant, c'est ce qui me pousse à vous croire quand vous affirmez que vous ne me voulez aucun mal.

Harry fixa son visage radieux, éberlué. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela il croyait que le blond allait lui dire combien il l'avait blessé, qu'il le haïssait, peut-être même à ce qu'il le frappe ! Mais pas qu'il lui dise l'apprécier et avoir confiance en lui avant de lui accorder son pardon le sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et s'aperçut qu'il avait les joues en feu. Ils continuèrent à se regarder sans oser briser ce silence par des paroles maladroites. Soudain, Harry se rendit compte à quel point leurs deux visages étaient proche l'un de l'autre. Il lui suffirait de se pencher légèrement pour que ses lèvres se posent sur celles de Lucius. Un baiser, un tout petit baiser... Ces lèvres si tentantes, ce visage dont l'expression redevenait sûre, ces joues légèrement roses... Tout chez le quadragénaire l'attirait.

Même avec sa finesse, la carrure de Lucius ne possédait pas la légèreté et la délicatesse de celle de Ginny sa posture aristocratique gardait un côté masculin. Qu'avait-il de comparable à la jolie rousse ? Eh bien, il y avait ce petit plus, cette petite touche d'on ne savait quoi, quelque chose qui lui donnait ce charme extraordinaire, cette beauté touchante, cette délicatesse si peu virile mais tellement... envoûtante. Sinon, McClay aurait épousé la rousse.

Cette proximité donna un soudain élan de courage au brun qui s'approcha légèrement de Lucius. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Le blond ferma les yeux sous la caresse, ce qui affola encore plus les sens de Harry. Ce dernier décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Lucius était tellement beau, tellement... attirant. Le jeune homme allait se pencher, embrasser ces lèvres fines qui semblaient si douces...

- Harry !

Harry et Lucius s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme se sentait confus : il était à la fois énervé d'avoir été interrompu dans un instant si magique qui ne se représenterait sans doute plus, et soulagé de ne pas être allé jusqu'au bout, car alors peut-être aurait-il dû faire face à une situation qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter. Pour se remettre les idées en place, il décida de se concentrer sur la personne qui l'avait interpellé... pour se figer d'horreur ! Si Ginny avait vu ce qui avait failli se passer, il n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait s'ensuivre.

La jeune fille arrivait à grands pas rageurs vers eux. Elle marchait droite, le regard plein de dédain, un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry plaqué sur le visage. Elle se rapprochait rapidement, comme inébranlable dans sa course. Le jeune homme déglutit et jeta un coup d'oeil au quadragénaire à ses côtés. Celui-ci avait fermé son visage, ne laissant aucune expression transparaître. Il se contentait de fixer la jeune fille d'un air impassible. Harry remarqua tout de même que le poing de Lucius était tellement crispé au sol que ses jointures en étaient blanchies. Le brun était à la fois rassuré par ces signes, mais également inquiet : Lucius reprenait son attitude antérieure, c'est-à-dire des forces et de la conviction mais cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il allait redevenir cet aristocrate arrogant et fermé d'autrefois, à moins que cette attitude ne soit réservée qu'à Ginny seule. Peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose que Harry ignorait. Il faudrait qu'il enquête.

La rousse arriva bientôt à leur niveau. Elle les toisa avant de leur lancer d'un ton sec :

- Harry, Maman te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, elle s'inquiète. Quant à vous, cracha-t-elle à Lucius, c'est votre fils qui se fait du souci. À votre place, tous les deux, je rentrerais vite fait. Les autres ne tarderont pas à se faire des idées quant à votre disparition, genre ils ont été enlevés, ils sont allés tous seuls au Manoir Malfoy et toutes ces idioties.

- Vous avez certainement raison, répondit froidement Lucius. Allons-y Harry.

- Permettez que je vous aide, proposa Ginny d'un ton trop mielleux pour être sincère en tendant une main au blond.

Celui-ci hésita un instant avant de l'accepter. La rousse le tira pour l'aider à se relever, un sourire hypocrite collé aux lèvres. Lucius eut une rapide grimace et retira brusquement sa main, qu'il mit dans la poche de sa veste noire. Harry lui lança un regard suspicieux, que le blond ignora superbement. Le brun proposa d'y aller mais Ginny le coupa :

- J'ai à parler à notre _cher_ invité, dit-elle froidement.

- Je croyais que...

- Nous ne tarderons pas. File !

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme, furieux, ne tourne les talons et s'en aille d'un pas rageur. Lucius, pensant qu'il ne le voyait plus, avait en même temps ressortit sa main de sa poche. Mais Harry, en se retournant, avait pu voir les griffures rouges ainsi que deux taches de sang dessus, qu'avait faites Ginny en prétendant l'aider à se relever. La colère du brun n'en fut que renforcée. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit le quadragénaire et la rousse se disputer à propos d'il ne savait quoi. Le blond le regardait par petits coups d'œil mais détourna son regard en croisant le sien.

Harry entra dans le salon du Terrier et s'apprêta à se rendre à la cuisine lorsque soudain il se figea en plein milieu du salon, frappé par un détail qu'il venait juste de remarquer : l'attitude presque soumise qu'avait eu Lucius face à Ginny. Ceci associé à cette dispute et à cet attitude froide qui semblait réservée exclusivement à la rousse. Il se passait quelque chose entre Ginny et Lucius que Harry ne pouvait comprendre, qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre. Restait à savoir quoi.

- Harry, mon chéri ! s'exclama la voix de Molly dans son dos. Je me demandais où tu étais passé, j'étais inquiète ! Nous ne t'avons pas vu au déjeuner. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, la rassura le jeune homme. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de calme et de solitude, pour réfléchir, me reposer, me retrouver avec moi-même...

- Je comprends, dit Molly en souriant chaleureusement. Du moment que tu n'as rien... D'ailleurs, sais-tu où se trouve Lucius ? Draco le cherche depuis tout à l'heure, il semble inquiet. Il est dans sa chambre.

- Oh ! Oui, je l'ai croisé, nous avons discuté, puis Ginny est venue nous trouver et ils sont restés dans le jardin à parler. Ils ne devraient pas tarder, je vais avertir Draco.

- Mmh... je vois, répondit Molly d'un air sombre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est que... vois-tu, il n'est passé inaperçu aux yeux de personne que ma fille t'aime encore, mon chéri. Or, je sais qu'elle est très colérique et je crains qu'elle ne soit extrêmement jalouse de Lucius, depuis que tu nous as avoué que tu l'aimes. Je ne pense pas qu'elle désire vraiment te faire du mal (Harry se retint de ricaner à ces paroles) mais elle pourrait tenter de dissuader Lucius de se rapprocher ce toi, par quelque manière que ce soit...

- Je vois, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais prévu ça et je pense gérer la situation.

Harry lui sourit d'un air radieux que la petite femme lui renvoya. Puis elle se rendit à la cuisine tandis qu'il montait à la chambre que partageaient Ron et Draco. Une fois arrivé à celle-ci, il hésita un instant avant de pousser le panneau de la porte... et de se rappeler subitement qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer. Car le fait qu'il assiste à la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux ne plairait certainement pas à un roux et un blond de sa connaissance. Ron avait passé un bras réconfortant autour de la taille de Draco qui semblait sur le point de pleurer. Ceux-ci se tournèrent d'un bond vers Harry en l'entendant avant de se séparer rapidement, ce qui rappela au brun le baiser qu'il avait failli échanger avec Lucius quelques instants plus tôt et eut le don de l'énerver. Il se força cependant à rester calme et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il, j'ai oublié de frapper.

- Fais attention, merde, Potter, maugréa le blond.

- Je suis venu te dire que ton père arrive avec Ginny, répondit ledit Potter d'un ton froid. On discutait dans le jardin et elle nous a retrouvés. Au fait, je crois que je n'aurai aucun effort à faire pour retrouver la confiance de Lucius : il m'a complètement pardonné.

- …

- Là, je suis largué, murmura Ron.

- Comment ? s'étonna faussement Harry. Ce bon vieux Draco ne t'a pas raconté ? Ah mais moi qui croyait qu'il allait le crier à tous les coins de rues...

- C'est un épisode peu agréable que je n'ai aucune envie de revivre, répliqua froidement le blond. Mais si t'y tiens tant, je lui raconte.

Il se lança alors dans le récit des événements de la matinée, lançant des regards noirs à Harry qui s'était posté devant la fenêtre, le regard impassible. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Ron observait son meilleur ami comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou.

- Mais... mais... mais Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'autre jour, tu nous fait une grande déclaration pour l'amour que tu portes au sieur Malfoy et ensuite, tu ne cherches même pas à faire en sorte qu'il reste parmi nous et tu l'agresses avec son fils.

- Pour le vote, j'ai mes raisons, répliqua Harry. Pour ce qui est de ce matin... Écoutez ! Me croyez-vous vraiment capable d'agir ainsi consciemment ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, je n'en ai presque pas souvenir. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est avoir désiré tuer, ainsi qu'une rage incroyable. Après, c'est le trou noir ! Alors, soit c'est moi qui suis pas bien, soit j'ai été forcé de le faire !

- Forcé ? Mais comment...

Les trois jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard. Ils venaient de comprendre : ils avaient à présent la preuve qu'un traître se trouvait parmi eux et que celui-ci cherchait à atteindre Lucius et son fils. Et visiblement, il avait décidé de passer par Harry pour cela. Le brun vit ici la certitude que Ginny était dans le coup, mais là, il n'avait pas d'autres preuves que des soupçons basés sur une relation d'adolescent et la jalousie d'une jeune fille... pas très solide ! Cependant, le regard que lui lança Draco lui montra que celui-ci était du même avis. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent de sous la fenêtre et il alla voir. Harry aperçut alors Ginny qui s'énervait sur Lucius.

- Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez bien dire ! disait-elle. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir depuis le début, et ça ne changera pas ! Votre avis n'a pas sa place, est-clair ? Contentez-vous du rôle de la bonne pute et fermez-là ! Quant à Harry, si vous croyez qu'il pense à vous... J'ai tout vu, ce matin. Il peut vous raconter ce qu'il veut, si vous parvenez dans son lit ce sera juste parce que vous avez le profil et la place d'une catin, rien d'autre. Écartez les jambes, taisez-vous, tout le monde sera content !

Une porte claqua, des pas rapides s'éloignèrent. Harry se tourna vers la porte et s'aperçut que Draco venait de sortir. Lui aussi avait entendu la tirade de la rousse. L'Auror échangea un regard avec Ron, qui haussa les épaules d'un air inquiet, avant de descendre à la suite du blond, bientôt suivi par le rouquin. Cependant, lorsqu'ils parvinrent au salon, un étrange spectacle s'offrit à leurs yeux : Lucius lisait un livre, assis face à la cheminée, tandis que Ginny sortait de la cuisine tout sourire, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main. Draco, planté sur le pas de la porte, fulminait, baguette en main. Les trois jeunes hommes comprirent que quelque chose leur échappait. Harry se dirigea vers Lucius et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tout va bien ? murmura-t-il.

Le blond se tourna vers lui d'un air étonné.

- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas aller ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans l'âtre, la tête bourdonnante de questions. La dispute avait bien eu lieu, il n'avait pas rêvé : Draco et Ron l'avaient également entendue ! Cependant, pour Ginny et Lucius, rien ne semblait s'être passé : les voilà dehors, sous la fenêtre de Ron, à se disputer violemment, puis quelques instants plus tard l'un est profondément plongé dans sa lecture tandis que l'autre farfouille dans la cuisine. Plus qu'étrange...

_À suivre..._

J'aime bien ce petit chapitre. Un peu court, il est vrai, surtout avec tout ce retard... J'ai la fin de mon histoire bien en tête, dans les moindres détails près, mais ce qui me manque c'est ce qui se passe avant. J'espère que je trouverai rapidement une suite...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait beau tourner et se retourner dans son lit, il lui était impossible de s'endormir. Il soupçonnait plusieurs événements d'en être la cause : tout d'abord il n'avait aucune envie de réitérer l'expérience de la nuit précédente, ensuite les événements de la matinée tournaient en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse chasser ce sentiment d'intense culpabilité qui lui retournait le ventre mais il y avait également l'altercation de l'après-midi même, l'étrangeté de la scène qui avait suivi. N'osant insister pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, de peur de brusquer Lucius – cette fois consciemment –, Harry avait abandonné, dépité loin de lui l'envie de voir son amour le haïr pour de bon.

La haine. Voici un sentiment qui le remplissait à présent complètement. Une haine insoutenable, dont il connaissait cette fois-ci l'origine : Ginny. Elle l'avait menacé de faire du mal à la personne qu'il aimerait à l'avenir et il ne pouvait qu'associer ces paroles à la scène dont il avait été témoin un peu plus tôt. La rousse avait à présent pour but de blesser Lucius, de le tuer même d'après ses dires, de quelque manière que ce soit. Harry la haïssait de tout son être, d'autant plus qu'il était persuadé qu'elle était la traîtresse qu'ils guettaient depuis si longtemps. Draco était de son avis sur ce point. Seulement, il leur manquait l'élément le plus important pour pouvoir l'arrêter : une preuve. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre preuve, qu'un soupçon basé sur la jalousie d'une adolescente ayant vu s'effondrer le premier amour de sa vie. Qui porterait crédit à leurs accusations avec juste cela ? Ce n'était même pas une preuve, c'était une simple supposition qu'un juge dirait sans fondement.

« Catin ». « Le rôle de la bonne pute ». Voici ce qu'avait osé dire Ginny à Lucius. La colère de Harry monta d'un cran. Il lui ferait payer. Il se souvint de l'affection qu'il portait à Ginny à une époque. À présent, il la considérait comme une ordure, un monstre.

Le jeune homme jugea qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir de cette façon-là. Il repoussa les couvertures et sortit de son lit pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il se fit un thé puis, armé de sa tasse, un peu dans les vapes, il se rendit au salon, dans l'idée de se prélasser sur le canapé. Seulement quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

- Lucius ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

- Je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil, répondit le blond. Et vous ?

- Pareil. Quelle journée !

Lucius acquiesça de la tête et reporta son attention sur le feu qu'il avait allumé dans l'âtre. Harry s'assit à ses côtés et ils passèrent de longues minutes dans le plus grand silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.

- Lucius, dit finalement Harry. Que s'est-il passé cet après-midi ? Soyez sincère, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Le blond tourna ses perles grisées dans sa direction et lui prit la main. Harry se sentit électrisé à ce contact.

- Il est des choses, murmura Lucius, qu'il vaut mieux ignorer.

- Mais...

- Chht, intima Lucius en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du brun.

Si proches... Tellement tentant...

Cette fois-ci, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse passer sa chance. Harry se pencha lentement en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lucius. Celui-ci répondit à son baiser dans un gémissement.

- Je t'aime, murmura le brun sur les lèvres de son aimé.

- Embrasse-moi encore, réclama Lucius.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et approfondit le baiser qui devint rapidement passionné. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du blond qui les entrouvrit, lui autorisant le passage. Lucius gémit de contentement. Ses mains se promenaient sous le T-shirt de Harry, caressant, redessinant les puissants pectoraux de l'Auror. Des « je t'aime » et des gémissements passionnés leur échappaient. Harry fit remonter une main le long de la jambe nue de Lucius, qui gémit plus fort encore et écarta légèrement les jambes. Harry commença à l'allonger sur le canapé, prêt à les mener bien plus loin.

- Hum hum.

Ils se séparèrent brusquement pour se retourner vers Draco qui les regardaient, un sourcil levé, l'air exaspéré. Rouges de gêne, les deux amants détournèrent le regard.

- Je sais que j'ai aucun pouvoir là-dessus même si cette union me plaît pas, dit le jeune blond. Mais comment dire ? J'ai pas du tout envie de vous voir en pleine action, surtout ce soir.

Lucius et Harry se regardèrent d'un air gêné.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de retourner se coucher, murmura le plus âgé.

Harry acquiesça et ils se levèrent. Ils retournèrent à leur chambre, main dans la main. Harry avait un peu l'impression de redevenir le jeune amoureux timide qu'il était lorsqu'il cherchait à sortir avec Cho Chang, son premier amour. Mais les sensations qu'il éprouvait à présent étaient bien plus puissantes. Une fois arrivés à leur chambre, Harry déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant d'aller se glisser sous les couvertures, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cependant, à peine avait-il eu le temps de s'installer que Lucius lui demanda d'une petite voix :

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Aux anges, le brun lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Le blond s'approcha et, après une légère hésitation, laissa sa robe de chambre tomber au sol. Dessous, il ne portait qu'un simple boxer plutôt moulant. Harry déglutit face à la vision de pure beauté qui s'offrait à lui. Lucius, gêné par le regard de son amant, se glissa à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui, collant son dos contre le torse musclé de l'ancien attrapeur. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il plongea son nez dans la chevelure d'or et respira profondément le délicieux parfum de son aimé. Un sourire radieux vint éclairer son visage et il suivit bientôt Lucius dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

Tôt le lendemain, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il vit la lumière du soleil levant remplir la pièce d'une douce lueur orangée. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il eut un sourire. Il posa son regard sur Lucius qui dormait encore le blond était si paisible dans son sommeil, on eût cru qu'il n'avait jamais subi tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Harry déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, peinant à croire à ce qui lui arrivait. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que ça semblait presque être un rêve. Le seul problème qui se posait était maintenant : comment l'annoncer aux autres ? Il n'avait pas tellement de craintes, sauf pour ce qui était de la réaction de Ginny. Le jeune homme avait peur de ce que la colère de la jeune fille pourrait engendrer une fois que Lucius et lui auraient rendu leur relation publique.

- Harry ! rugit Ron en surgissant dans la chambre. Il faut absolument que...

Lucius se réveilla en sursaut et le roux se figea. Son regard passa de son ami au blon, puis à Harry, puis au blond, puis à Harry...

- Oh, dit-il simplement.

Le silence lui répondit. Il rougit, gêné.

- Bon, ben je vais vous laisser, bafouilla-t-il embarrassé. On se verra au petit déjeuner.

Harry acquiesça et son ami quitta la pièce. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur Lucius qui avait suivi l'« échange » et déposa une multitude de baisers dans son cou. Le blond soupira de bien-être et ferma les yeux en souriant.

- Harry, murmura-t-il, si tu savais combien j'ai espéré ce moment. Je l'ai rêvé tant de fois. Je l'ai tellement désiré que j'ai du mal à y croire.

- C'est pourtant la réalité, mon amour, répondit le brun contre son cou. Si ton fils ne nous avait interrompu hier soir, nous nous serions réveillés ce matin en tenue d'Adam sur le canapé.

- L'idée n'est pas déplaisante, sourit Lucius.

- Mmh... je préfère te ménager, dit Harry pensivement. Tu n'es pas encore totalement remis de ce que tu as subi et...

- Arrête ça tout de suite, s'agaça Lucius. Vous ne comprenez pas que ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est du réconfort. J'ai besoin de ton amour ! Ce n'est pas en me rappelant sans cesse ce que j'ai vécu avec mon époux, ni en me répétant que je suis encore faible que vous me permettrez de me remettre sur pieds.

- Pardonne-moi mon cœur.

Il y eut un silence. Lucius se tourna vers Harry et déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser. Le jeune homme caressa sa joue du dos de la main.

_- Il_ est au courant, tu sais, murmura soudain Lucius.

- Qui donc, mon ange ? demanda Harry, occupé à lui dévorer le lobe de l'oreille.

- Josh.

Le jeune homme cessa tout de suite pour fixer le blond d'un air sérieux. Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Je t'aime depuis que tu es revenu chercher ce poignard, continua Lucius. Peut-être même avant, car j'avais dans l'espoir que tu reviendrais, que je te reverrais. Je l'ai conservé exprès car je n'aurais jamais eu le droit de me rendre ici pour te le rendre. À l'époque, je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais cela. Lorsque tu m'as complimenté, ça a été le déclic. Je savais que toi tu ne cachais rien de mauvais, que tu n'étais pas comme Josh. J'ai préféré tes manières gauches, ta voix trop sûre pour un jeune homme qui en savait trop peu, à tous les compliments qu'avaient pu me faire mon époux pour me séduire.

- Mais, il l'a su...

- Oui. Il sentait que je ne lui étais plus si dévoué, qu'il me repoussait. Il voyait que j'étais ailleurs, déjà. À mon avis, il pensait que ça me passerait. Mais tu es resté dans ma vie, toujours plus présent. Je t'aimais plus à chaque fois. Mais cet homme... il est comme la réincarnation de V... Vol... Voldemort.

Lucius ferma les yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue. D'un doigt, Harry l'essuya avant de serrer le blond dans ses bras.

- Si tu savais. Josh a fouillé mes pensées les plus secrètes, violant le peu d'intimité qui me restait. Lorsqu'il a vu que j'en aimais un autre, il est devenu fou de colère. J'ai été séquestré dans les cachots deux jours durant, sans nourriture, avec juste un pichet d'eau. Pour oublier ma douleur, j'ai rêvé que tu venais me libérer. Je dois te sembler pathétique !

- Ne redis jamais une chose pareille, tu m'entends ? s'écria Harry. Je t'aime et rien en toi ne me semble pathétique !

- Tu parles si bien, soupira Lucius avec un sourire. Ni les coups, ni les mots ne me permirent de me défaire de cet amour. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on procède pour détruire un tel attachement. Le pire fut quand il t'a surpris, le lendemain de l'accouchement. Il a cru que nous étions amants. Après que tu sois parti, il m'a fait subir les pires moments de ma vie. J'ai gardé le lit plusieurs jours, non pas suite à l'accouchement, mais bien à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait.

Harry le serra plus fort encore dans ses bras. Lucius finit par se détacher un peu de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Harry répondit avec ardeur, presque avec désespoir. Il voulait rester à jamais avec lui.

- Et toi ? demanda doucement le quadragénaire. Depuis quand m'aimes-tu ?

Depuis ce fameux dîner, répondit le brun. Tu étais si beau, tellement envoûtant. Dès lors j'ai été prisonnier d'une passion que je n'osais avouer. Tu possédais mon cœur et je ne souhaitais pour rien au monde que tu me le rende. Je n'avais de pensées que pour toi. Au début, je ne comprenais pas non plus. Il a pourtant bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence, même si j'avais du mal à l'assumer.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Harry roula au-dessus de Lucius et se retrouva entre ses jambes. Il fit descendre une main sur ses fesses, faisant gémir son amant. Seulement, lorsqu'il fit mine de lui retirer son boxer, Lucius le repoussa doucement, le regard fuyant.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas faire plus attendre ton ami.

- Ron ? Il a tout le temps qu'il veut.

- Mmh... peut-être souhaite-t-il une explication à la scène dont il fut témoin ce matin, dit Lucius en souriant malicieusement.

- Je t'avais dit que t'étais pas prêt, se moqua gentiment Harry.

- C'est bon ! Je n'en ai pas envie maintenant, c'est tout, répliqua le blond.

- Te vexe pas, mon cœur, sourit Harry. Je rigolais.

Il sortit du lit et enfila un pantalon. Lucius le suivit et s'habilla également. Le brun l'attendait, adossé au mur. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, le blond le rejoignit et lui prit la main.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire plus de cachotteries, confia-t-il.

- Je suis entièrement de ton avis, répondit Harry.

Il descendirent ainsi à la cuisine. Draco grogna un bonjour en les voyant arriver puis, avisant leurs doigts enlacés, lança un regard dangereux à Harry qui lui fit une grimace puérile, tandis que Lucius regardait ailleurs. Ron les regarda d'un air bizarre et Hermione eut un sourire, heureuse qu'ils soient enfin ensemble. Molly, qui surveillait la cuisson des œufs et des saucisses, ne les vit pas immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle leur sourit chaleureusement.

- Harry, Lucius ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas vous voir levés si tôt et... oh !

Elle venait de remarquer leurs mains jointes. Surprise, elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Quelqu'un d'autre entra alors dans la pièce.

- Bonjour tout le monde, lança une voix froide.

Harry se tendit._ Ginny_.

- Salut, répondit-il.

Il mena Lucius en bout de table, prenant deux places de manières à ce qu'ils soient entourés par Ron, Hermione et Draco. La rousse ne pourrait ainsi pas s'approcher trop près. Celle-ci s'aperçut de son manège et le regard qu'elle lança à Lucius était tellement rempli de haine que Harry sentit un frisson de peur et de dégoût mêlés le parcourir. Il passa un bras protecteur dans le dos du blond. Celui-ci resta silencieux depuis l'apparition de Ginny, il semblait marcher par automatisme, son visage ayant repris cette même impassibilité de la veille, sous le saule il ne parlait ni ne réagissait pas, comme si une bulle invisible l'avait coupé du monde et de tout comportement « humain ».

Voyant cela, la jeune fille sembla arborer un sourire de triomphe malsain. Harry se servit un café, surveillant les moindre faits et gestes de son ex-petite-amie. Celle-ci prit son petit déjeuner sans rien faire d'inhabituel. Les quatre autres jeunes tentèrent de l'ignorer autant que possible, mais Draco et Harry ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'épier tout ce qu'elle faisait. Lucius, pour sa part, resta tout aussi hermétique. Rapidement, la rousse quitta la pièce. La tension qui y régnait retomba aussitôt et Harry peina à se retenir de soupirer de soulagement. Lucius se redressa brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Hermione et Draco observaient Molly, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Quelques instants plus tard, la mère de famille quitta la pièce. Les deux jeunes se retournèrent vers les autres.

- Bon, murmura Draco, nous pouvons discuter mais évitons de parler trop fort, il y a toujours des oreilles qui traînent ici.

- Dommage que Dumbledore nous interdise de retourner au Square Grimmaurd depuis que cette histoire a commencé, soupira Hermione. J'ai l'impression que cet endroit recèle plus de dangers que l'East End – désolée Ron, mais je pense ne pas trop exagérer.

Le roux haussa les épaules, sourcils froncés. Il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. Draco le regarda. Ronald semblait enfin comprendre ce qui se passait. Le blond choisit d'en venir directement au but :

- Ginny est la traîtresse, déclara-t-il.

Autour de la table, tout le monde sursauta et des yeux ronds se fixèrent sur lui. Il se contenta de finir son thé d'une traite avant de se tourner vers son père. Celui-ci détourna inexplicablement le regard, semblant tout d'un coup ne plus savoir où se mettre. Le jeune homme ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise et darda ensuite sur Ron un regard dur. Celui-ci baissa les yeux d'un air penaud il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, sa sœur n'était pas une adepte de la Lumière. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

- Comment peux-tu être sûr de cela ? demanda Lucius d'un air suspicieux.

- Tu dois bien être au courant, de toute manière, répliqua son fils avec lassitude. Mais certains signes ne trompent pas, à commencer par la colère démesurée engendrée par la jalousie qu'elle éprouve à ton égard. Ne fais surtout pas l'innocent, nous vous avons entendu, hier. Peu importe ce que tu peux dire, les arguments qu'elle brandit pour nier, nous le savons.

Lucius détourna une nouvelle fois le regard. Autrefois, songea tristement Draco, il aurait soutenu le regard de son adversaire avec fierté, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'autre qui baisse les yeux, quelle que soit la personne en tort. Mais bien des choses avaient changé il faudrait s'y faire.

- La question qui se pose maintenant est celle des preuves : comment prouver sa culpabilité ? Nos arguments se limitent...

Harry décrocha de la conversation, sachant pertinemment quels étaient leurs seuls et inutiles – en tout cas pour l'instant – arguments. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Lucius, faisant couler entre ses doigts des mèches qui lui semblaient composées de fils de soie, tant ils étaient doux. Il se doutait que cette bataille que Josh McClay leur livrait ne se limiterait pas à de l'espionnage de la part d'une adolescente. Il ne savait pas ce qui suivrait, mais il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que Lucius ait encore à souffrir à cause de son époux. Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'en deux jours il avait eu plus peur pour le blond qu'en sept ans pour lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pourvoir aimer à ce point.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Lucius, et je ne tolèrerai jamais qu'il t'arrive encore du mal.

Celui-ci rougit et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Hum hum.

C'était la seconde fois que Draco les rappelait à l'ordre. Harry eut un sourire amusé et revint à la conversation.

- Je disais donc, reprit le blond d'un ton agacé, que nous aurions une chance de coincer cette... garce en fouillant sa chambre. Il doit bien y avoir une lettre – comme celle que je l'ai vue écrire le soir de mon arrivée – ou autre chose qui prouve qu'elle a trahi l'Ordre.

- Comment faire ? fit remarquer Ron. Elle ne quitte pratiquement jamais sa chambre, sauf aux heures de repas.

- Mmh, c'est juste, acquiesça Hermione. Et si nous le faisions à ce moment-là, notre absence serait remarquée. Même avec une bonne excuse, nous risquons de faire du bruit ou de nous faire surprendre.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence pensif. Si cela continuait, ils ne trouveraient jamais de solution pour démasquer Ginny. Soudain, Harry frappa la table du plat de la main.

- Mais si ! s'écria-t-il. Ginny s'absente régulièrement le mardi après-midi, de deux heures à cinq heures, pour retrouver des amis. Je crois qu'ils se retrouvent au Chemin de Traverse.

- Parfait ! s'enthousiasma Draco. Mardi prochain, Ronald et moi-même fouillerons la chambre, tandis que Hermione fera le guet – au cas où.

- Merci de servir à quelque chose, maugréa Harry qui ne se voyait attribuer aucune tâche.

- Arrête de râler, dit Draco. Tu as bien dit qu'elle retrouvait des amis au Chemin de Traverse ? Bien ! À toi de vérifier la véracité de ses dires. D'ailleurs, quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Le 21 novembre, répondit Ron.

- Merci bien, répliqua Draco, mais je parlais des jours de la semaine.

- Ben le... mardi... 21 novembre, murmura Harry en pâlissant.

- Parfait ! Nous opérerons donc cet après-midi.

Lucius, qui jusqu'à présent n'était pas intervenu dans la conversation, se racla la gorge, ramenant toute l'attention sur lui.

- Je sais que vous êtes tous majeurs à présent, déclara-t-il, et que vous avez déjà vécu beaucoup pour ce qui concerne la guerre, cependant... peut-être vaut-il mieux en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, qui saura prendre des mesures plus grandes et plus avisées... Dumbledore, par exemple.

- Non, répondit Draco. Je sais que Dumbledore est digne de confiance mais il refusera d'entendre ce que nous avons à dire si une seule de ces paroles lui parvenait, il nous ferait étroitement surveiller et plus rien ne serait possible.

- Je vois, dit Lucius d'une voix faible. Bien, dans ce cas... bonne chance.

Tous hochèrent la tête en guise de remerciement. Puis, un à un, ils quittèrent la table. Harry tenait Lucius par la taille dans un geste possessif. Une fois dans leur chambre, le jeune homme se détacha de son amant et alla chercher quelques affaires dans son armoire. Il balança ensuite son T-shirt sur son lit et, se dirigeant vers la porte, lança :

- Je vais prendre une douche pour me détendre un peu. Tu viens ? Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien.

- Non merci, répondit Lucius. Je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu. Je la prendrai plus tard. Il faut dire que, même si j'ai très bien dormi, ce n'était pas assez.

- Bon ben tu peux utiliser mon lit, si tu veux, dit Harry. À tout à l'heure !

Lucius lui sourit tandis qu'il sortait en sifflotant. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger. Le blond, en revanche, ne savait plus quoi faire ni penser. Tant de retournements de situation en si peu de temps. Déboussolé, il alla se coucher dans le lit de Harry et enfouit la tête dans le coussin de ce dernier pour respirer à fond son odeur. Il finit par se calmer peu à peu et plongea dans les bras de Morphée. Il serait toujours temps d'aviser plus tard.

_À suivre..._

J'espère relancer l'histoire avec ce chapitre. Au programme du prochain chapitre : fouille de la chambre de Ginny et filature. En attendant, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu !

Par contre, j'ai un peu peur d'avoir précipité la relation entre Lucius et Harry, mais je ne voyais pas quoi mettre de plus, et l'histoire traînait un peu donc j'ai décidé de faire avancer les choses un maximum.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Lorsque Harry revint dans la chambre, il trouva Lucius éveillé, face à la fenêtre. Un parfum n'appartenant ni à l'un ni l'autre flottait dans l'air, très faible mais perceptible cependant, et le jeune homme crut le reconnaître sans savoir à qui l'attribuer. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et se changea rapidement. Après quoi, il rejoignit Lucius et l'enlaça. Seulement le blond le repoussa doucement et se retourna pour lui faire face, l'air contrarié.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? dit Lucius d'un ton acerbe.

- Que...

- J'ai bien réfléchi, le coupa le blond, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que pour toi tout ça est une comédie !

- Qu'est-ce qui est une comédie ! s'agaça Harry qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! s'écria furieusement Lucius. On est à peine ensemble et tu cherches déjà à coucher avec moi !

- Quoi ! s'écria Harry effaré. Mais pas du tout ! Je... et tu as dit...

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on me ménage exagérément ! explosa l'adulte. Rien d'autre ! Mais pour toi, j'ai l'impression d'être uniquement un plan cul !

- Je te jure que c'est faux.

- Je l'espère bien ! Cependant, tu ne m'as pas permis de voir les choses autrement !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! T'es devenu fou !

- Fou d'avoir accepté une relation avec toi alors que je sais parfaitement que je ne vaux rien à tes yeux !

- Comm...

- Harry !

Lucius et lui se retournèrent brusquement vers la porte. Draco se tenait dans l'encadrement, l'air sombre. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre pour finalement s'arrêter sur le plus jeune.

- Elle vient de partir, dit-il.

Harry jeta un dernier regard à Lucius et murmura :

- Nous en reparlerons à mon retour.

Puis il sortit de la pièce. Draco resta un peu plus longtemps, observant son père, les yeux plein de questions. Le quadragénaire détourna le regard et son fils quitta la pièce, refermant la porte. Lucius se laissa alors tomber sur son lit et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tandis que des sanglots silencieux le prenaient. Oui, il devenait fou, car il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il devait penser ou faire et cela le détruisait lentement.

* * *

Draco, Ron et Hermione se tenaient devant la chambre de Ginny. Ils étaient tous trois crispés d'angoisse face à ce qu'ils devaient faire.

- Tu es certaine que personne ne nous interrompra ? demanda Draco à Hermione.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Arthur est au Ministère pour une affaire urgente, Molly est sortie rendre visite aux jumeaux – depuis que Fred est sorti de l'hôpital, elle vérifie chaque jour qu'il va bien –, Remus est à une conférence sur la place des créatures magiques dans la société sorcière – il ne rentrera pas avant 19H –, Bill, Charlie et Percy sont allés travailler, Sirius est parti voler avec Buck. Il ne reste que ton père, mais il est toujours dans sa chambre et de toute manière il est dans la confidence.

- Parfait. Il ne faut en aucun cas que quelqu'un nous surprenne, ou tout sera fichu. J'ai apporté des gants modifiés magiquement de manière à ce qu'ils épousent parfaitement la forme de nos mains et ne nous gênent pas durant nos fouilles. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Allez-y, murmura la brune. Mieux vaut commencer tout de suite.

Les deux garçons enfilèrent leurs gants, entrèrent et refèrmèrent soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Draco posa un sort de silence sur la pièce et regarda autour de lui : un secrétaire, un lit, une armoire, une commode, rien d'extraordinaire à première vue. Pourtant, ce que cette chambre avait de particulier était qu'elle cachait peut-être un élément confirmant la trahison d'un membre de l'Ordre. Le blond connaissait la puissance magique de Ginny Weasley et il se doutait qu'elle aurait bien protégé toute preuve de sa culpabilité.

- Bien ! dit-il à Ron. Comme il s'agit de ta sœur, je propose que tu t'occupes des meubles contenant ses habits et sa lingerie. Quant à moi, je fouille le secrétaire. Tâte les murs : il peut toujours y avoir une cachette camouflée.

- Ça marche, répondit le rouquin.

Ils commencèrent leurs fouilles. Draco ouvrit un tiroir et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau. Il sortit diverses lettres et commença à en explorer le contenu : il grimaça devant les lettres amoureuses échangées autrefois avec Harry, lut des correspondances sans intérêt avec des amis et la famille. Cependant, deux lettres attirèrent son attention. Elles paraissaient anodines, ainsi, mais ce qui étonna le jeune homme fut la qualité du parchemin, bien supérieure à celle des autres lettres. Or, ce parchemin il n'en avait vu que dans un seul endroit : au Manoir Malfoy. Le Ministère lui-même n'utilisait pas cela pour écrire ses lettres officielles.

Draco décacheta les lettres, le cœur battant à toute allure :

_« La fleur ne doit pas éclore. Veille sur son silence. »_ disait l'une.

_« Chère amie, que dirais-tu de me retrouver dans l'allée noire à quatorze heure ? Nous pourrions y discuter de notre dernier échange, l'endroit y est propice »_ disait la seconde.

Le blond ne comprenait pas exactement ce que tout cela signifiait, mais il devina que ces mots tracés à l'encre noire avaient une signification autre que ce qu'ils voulaient montrer. Draco hésita à interpeller Ron pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait découvert, mais, y réfléchissant, considéra qu'il était préférable de récupérer tout d'abord le plus de preuves possible. Ils se réuniraient ensuite tous ensemble – dès que Harry serait rentré – et ils échangeraient leurs découvertes. Le jeune homme rangea les lettres et referma le tiroir, veillant à ce que rien n'ait changé de place. Il s'attaqua ensuite à d'autres tiroirs et placards. Il trouva deux boîtes contenant le même assortiment de fioles en cristal seulement, l'une contenait des fioles pleines de potion, l'autre des fioles vides.

Le jeune homme choisit alors d'agir d'une manière qui pourrait les mettre en danger : il prit une des fioles pleine contenant un liquide rougeâtre et en versa deux gouttes dans une fiole vide. Il recommença l'expérience avec chaque fiole pleine, obtenant ainsi deux boîtes au contenu parfaitement identique. Draco faisait très attention à ce que les fioles pleines à l'origine soient remises exactement à la même place. Une fois cela fait, il vérifia que toutes les fioles étaient bien refermées et rangea la boîte contenant les fioles dont il avait prélevé des échantillons dans le tiroir où il les avait trouvées, puis déposa la seconde boîte dans le sac où il devait réunir les preuves. Après quoi il continua son inspection. Le secrétaire ne recelait aucun autre secret. Il choisit alors d'aller inspecter sous le lit : s'allongeant par terre, il poussa les couvertures, glissa sous le meuble et se retrouva dans le noir.

- Lumos, murura-t-il.

Il éclaira ce qui l'entourait et tomba sur deux objets intéressants : le premier était un coffre en bois sculpté, sûrement un cadeau ou un héritage le second n'était pas vraiment un objet, mais plutôt un détail : le papier peint du mur se décolait à un endroit et formait comme une bosse. Triomphant, Draco avança sa main, lorsque deux légers coups furent frappés à la porte. Il y eu un silence, puis un nouveau coup.

- Ronald ! appela-t-il à voix basse. Sous le lit ! Vite !

Le roux le rejoignit rapidement, tandis que des pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier.

- C'est bon ! chuchota le blond en espérant que Hermione l'entende. Nox.

Ce qui sembla être le cas puisqu'ils entendirent une seconde personne marcher dans les escaliers. Une conversation leur parvint.

- Ginny ! Tu es rentrée tôt aujourd'hui ! s'exclamait Hermione.

- Oui, répondit l'interpellée, la boutique où nous souhaitions aller était fermée.

- Oh ! Et où vouliez-vous aller ?

- Heu... chez Mme Guipure.

- Ah. Et...

- J'ai du travail pour Poudlard.

- Mais... tu n'y étudies plus.

- Heu... oui, mais ils m'ont demandé si je voulais un poste de professeur, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je crois.

- Je vois...

- Bon ben j'y vais. Où sont Ronald et Draco ?

- Je dois les rejoindre, répondit Hermione. Ils sont partis... heu... se balader sur la colline.

La conversation s'interrompit et Ginny recommença à monter les marches. Draco et Ron se tendirent. Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, ils tentèrent de s'éloigner le plus possible du rebord du lit. Cachés par les couvertures, ils ne pouvaient rien apercevoir de ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Ils entendaient juste l'occupante des lieux se déplacer un peu partout. Elle se rapprocha de l'armoire, l'ouvrit et referma presque aussitôt les battants. Elle fit de même pour chaque tiroir de la commode. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le secrétaire. Draco se tendit. Elle allait sûrement remarquer la disparition de la seconde boîte.

Ginny ouvrit un à un les tiroirs et ils l'entendirent farfouiller parmi des papiers.

- Non, murmura-t-elle. C'est impossible.

Elle referma rapidement le tiroir et ouvrit les autres. Il y eut un bruit de bouteilles s'entrechoquant, puis un silence pesant.

- Les bâtards, dit-elle. Cette vermine m'avait dit... Je le hais ! Je les hais tous !

Les deux jeunes hommes froncèrent les sourcils : qui entendait-elle par « vermine » ? Qui lui avait dit quoi ?

Soudain, elle se déplaça de nouveau, vers le lit cette fois-ci. Ils se tendirent et retinrent leur respiration. Une main surgit, laissant filtrer un rayon lumineux. Draco faillit pousser un cri de surprise en sentant un souffle dans son cou, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Ron. Il se colla un peu plus à lui, dans l'espoir que la main de Ginny ne l'atteigne pas. Seulement, elle alla chercher du côté du mur, où se trouvait le papier peint abîmé. Draco la vit glisser sa main derrière les motifs et en retirer une grosse enveloppe. La preuve sans doute la plus importante était en train de leur échapper. Le blond eut l'idée de stupéfixer la jeune fille, mais elle quitta les lieux avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Ils l'entendirent s'éloigner à toute allure et redescendre à la cuisine.

- Ils sont introuvables, leur parvint la voix de Hermione.

Aucune réponse. Les pas de la brune montant les escaliers leurs parvinrent, puis elle murmura à travers la porte :

- Elle est dans la cuisine, vous pouvez sortir.

Ils se dépêchèrent de la suivre. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Ron et sursautèrent tous en voyant qui les y attendait.

* * *

Harry se précipita à la poursuite de Ginny, tentant vainement de se sortir la dispute avec Lucius de la tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'homme lui reprochait : il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu Ginny lui parler du blond. Les choses semblaient se compliquer dès qu'il croyait que tout était réglé. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur sa mission.

Même couvert de la cape d'invisibilité, il choisit de rester à bonne distance. Où la jeune fille allait-elle donc ? Ils sortirent du village et s'éloignèrent en direction des bois. Au bout d'un long moment, Harry commença à se demander si Ginny ne l'avait pas remarqué et le faisait tourner en rond. Cependant, il aperçut une vieille maison en ruine devant lui. Intrigué, il s'approcha. Ginny jeta un regard suspicieux autour d'elle puis entra il n'y avait plus de porte, juste une ouverture dont un angle nous indiquait l'existence d'un panneau, dans un passé lointain.

Le brun suivit la jeune fille et la vit sortir un sac de sa poche. Une poudre verte s'en échappa, que Harry parvint à identifier comme étant de la Poudre de Cheminette. Ginny alluma un feu magique dans la vieille cheminée et y jeta un peu de poudre. Une fois cela fait, elle cria « Allée des Embrumes » et disparut dans les flammes. Harry rejeta sa cape au sol.

- Allée des Embrumes !? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Il remarqua alors la poudre qui était tombée au sol et en rassembla une petite dose dans sa paume. Il ramassa sa cape d'invisibilité et imita Ginny. Lorsque les flammes l'engloutirent, il ferma les yeux par réflexe, mais ne sen sentit pas plus à l'aise. Rapidement, il sentit ses pieds toucher une surface dure. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et toussa, enrobé dans un nuage de poussière. Il agita les bras et finit par distinguer l'endroit où il se trouvait : la boutique de Barjow & Burk. Il n'en fut pas étonné. Soudain, un mouvement attira son attention : Ginny s'éloignait dans l'Allée. Il enfila la cape et se précipita à sa poursuite. Elle marchait d'un pas raide, les mais crispées sur un petit sac en cuir, attentive à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Harry fit attention à ne pas produire le moindre bruit qui puisse éveiller les soupçons de la jeune femme.

La rouquine s'arrêta devant une boutique sombre aucune lumière ne provenait de l'intérieur, qui semblait des plus sombre, mais le magasin n'était pas fermé. Il exhibait divers ouvrages poussiéreux dont Harry ne pouvait distinguer les titres au-dessus, une enseigne : _« Librairie Scort ». _Ce nom lui était familier... Où l'avait-il déjà entendu ? Le brun s'approcha un peu, mais ne fit pas attention et marcha dans une flaque d'eau. Le clapoti que cela produisit retantit dans la ruelle et Ginny se retourna d'un coup sec. Elle s'éloigna de la porte pour mieux apercevoir tout mouvement dans la ruelle. Ne voyant rien, elle entra rapidement dans la boutique, l'air plus inquiète que jamais. Harry hésita à entrer : d'un côté, il pourrait savoir ce qu'elle faisait là, de l'autre, il aurait moins de chances de s'en sortir. Le jeune homme décida d'attendre qu'elle ressorte pour voir si quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Il attendit dix minutes, puis vingt, puis trente... il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Ginny ressortit de la boutique à toute allure, courant presque, il voulut la suivre, mais elle transplana à quelques mètres de lui. Dépité, il dut s'avouer vaincu, lorsqu'une conversation lui parvint de l'intérieur. Il s'approcha un peu, mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit car une seconde personne, qu'il n'avait pas vue entrer, surgit de la boutique et transplana : Josh McClay.

* * *

Draco eut un sursaut et fit un pas en arrière, mais trébucha, s'étalant sur Ron. Celui-ci tenta de le réceptionner mais ils tombèrent à la renverse. Draco jeta un regard au roux, qui lui fit un sourire gêné, et se releva rapidement.

- Potter ! s'écria-t-il d'un air furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans cet état-là !

En effet, Harry était couvert de suie, de poussière et d'égratignures.

- La suie et la poussière, répondit le brun, c'est la faute à la cheminée. Pour le reste, Ginny avait ensorcelé les branches. Je ne sais pas comment, les amis, mais elle a eu vent de nos manigances, de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione d'un air alarmé. Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, fermèrent la porte et jetèrent dessus un sort de silence. Après quoi, Harry fit le récit de sa mission. Ron et Draco racontèrent à leur tour ce qui s'était passé et parlèrent de la personne que la rousse avait mentionné et qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenu à identifier.

- C'est encore plus grave que ce que nous pensions, dit sombrement Harry. D'après ce que vous dites, il y a un autre traître en ces lieux et cette fois-ci, nous n'avons aucune idée de qui cela peut être.

Les quatre jeunes échangèrent des regards inquiets. La situation devenait vraiment inquiétante : non seulement il y avait un autre traître, mais il semblait être au courant de ce qu'ils faisaient. Pouvaient-ils encore tenter quoi que ce soit sans se mettre sérieusement en danger ? Soudain, de violents coups furent frappés à leur porte.

- Ouvrez ! cria la voix hystérique de Ginny.

- Oh oh ! murmura Draco. Les ennuis commencent.

D'autres coups retentirent et Ron se précipita à la rencontre de sa sœur, de peur qu'elle ne finisse par abîmer la porte. Dès qu'elle put entrer, celle-ci le repoussa brusquement et se dirigea vers les trois autres.

- Vous ! s'écria-t-elle en les pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Je suis sûre que c'est vous qui êtes entrée dans ma chambre !

- Quelqu'un est entré dans ta chambre ? feignit de s'offusquer Draco.

En lui apprenant la maîtrise de ses émotions, son père lui avait montré comment être un parfait acteur, dans les situations gênantes ou lorsqu'il voulait obtenir quelque chose.

- Ne fais surtout pas l'innocent ! hurla Ginny.

- Mais voyons, de quoi parles-tu ? continua le blond.

- Arrête ça ! Vous êtes entrés dans ma chambre et vous avez volé deux lettres ainsi qu'une boîte complète de fioles en cristal !

- Et pourquoi aurions-nous fait cela ? demanda Draco en la toisant.

- Parce que depuis le début vous... vous...

Harry, Ron et Hermione se gardaient de prendre la parole car ils ne savaient pas se maîtriser comme le faisait Draco. Ils retinrent leur souffle : bien qu'ils aient eu une attitude froide envers Ginny, ils n'avaient laissé filtrer aucune information quant à leurs doutes sur sa position d'espion pour le compte de McClay. Si elle prétendait le contraire, ils détiendraient la preuve qu'elle était contre l'Ordre.

- Nous... ? dit Draco.

- Miss Weasley ? appela une voix sèche.

Tous se retournèrent : Lucius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Miss Weasley, reprit-il d'un ton doucereux, je crois que votre mère vous appelle en cuisine. Elle vient de rentrer.

La rouquine jeta un dernier regard noir aux quatre acolytes avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas rageur. Au passage, elle bouscula violemment Lucius qui retint une grimace, portant sa main à son épaule.

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! s'écria Draco.

- Chht, moins fort, intima Lucius.

Il entra dans la pièce, referma la porte et réinstalla le sortilège de silence.

- Elle allait cracher le morceau, maugréa son fils.

- Elle n'allait rien faire du tout, répliqua Lucius. Si vraiment elle est de mèche avec mon époux, on ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait pu lui transmettre : imaginez que cette jeune fille ait appris de lui des sorts de magie noire ! Son expérience à lui combinée à sa puissance à elle, cela pourrait faire des dégâts. Elle aurait pu vous neutraliser avec un sort et nous accuser moi ou Draco de l'avoir lancé : la pratique de la magie noire fait partie de la réputation de notre famille, je vous rappelle. Comment aurions-nous pu nous défendre ? Elle pourrait arguer que nous cherchons à la dénoncer pour cacher que nous sommes des traîtres et les quelques personnes qui savent que vous soupçonnez la présence d'un traître ne pourraient qu'être de son avis.

- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, maugréa son fils.

- Mais pas impossible, répliqua Ron, et je pense qu'on ne doit prendre aucun risque.

Draco sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa et détourna le regard, bougon.

- Vous n'avez pas tort, acquiesça Hermione. Nous n'avons rien de très solide à part deux lettres étranges. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de fioles ?

Le jeune blond parla de sa découverte lorsqu'il avat fouillé le secrétaire.

- Je compte analyser les ingrédients qui ont servi à chaque potion, et évidemment leur utilité, déclara-t-il. Si nous trouvons quelque chose à partir de cela, nous pourrions obtenir une preuve bien solide contre elle reste à savoir ce que je découvrirai.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Hermione. Je te donnerai un coup de main, si tu veux.

Il accepta de bonne grâce, connaissant l'intelligence et le talent de la jeune fille. À deux et avec de telles connaissances, ils seraient beaucoup plus rapides et efficaces.

- Harry et moi pourrions remplacer Hermione de temps en temps pour qu'elle puisse essayer de déchiffrer les messages des lettres, proposa Ron en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu es douée pour cela, nous pas.

- Au fait ! s'exclama Draco. Potions, énigmes... ce sont des domaines dans lesquels Severus excelle, tout comme toi Papa, et mon parrain est digne de confiance. Pourquoi ne nous aideriez-vous pas ?

- Non ! tonna soudain Harry.

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui d'un air surpris. Il affichait un air sombre, presque défiant. Seul Lucius resta impassible, paraissant peu étonné par sa réaction. Le brun reprit à l'attention Draco :

- Fais appel à ton parrain si tu veux, mais laisse Lucius en-dehors de tout cela. Il a déjà assez souffert de cette histoire.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on me ménage, répliqua le quadragénaire d'un ton agacé.

- J'ai dit ! s'énerva Harry, et il n'en sera pas autrement, est-ce clair ?

Lucius ne chercha pas à répondre. Il savait ce qui poussait son amant à agir ainsi : leur dispute virulente du matin même, qu'il avait engager sans crier garde. Il avait des remords face à son attitude, mais Harry le comprendrait-il ? Le blond avait déjà trop demandé au jeune homme en termes de patience, d'écoute et de compréhension. Celui-ci devait être agacé de sans cesse devoir compatir et s'occuper des problèmes des autres. Ainsi, le brun cherchait à mettre un peu de distance entre eux en l'empêchant de participer aux recherches il ne l'aurait pas en permanence près de lui et pourrait résoudre tranquillement le problème sans que sa vie privée ne se mette sans cesse en travers de son chemin.

Lucius se dirigea lentement vers la porte et, juste avant de sortir, se retourna pour leur lancer :

- Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant une atmosphère pesante derrière lui. Draco essaya de se jeter sur Harry pour le tabasser, mais Ron l'attrapa et le plaqua au sol de tout son poids. Ils s'aperçurent de leur position gênante et le blond repoussa son adversaire d'un geste brusque. Rouge de gêne, le rouquin maintint tout de même son bras pour éviter que Draco ne réitère son attaque. Mais celui-ci se contenta de crier à Harry :

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à mon père ! Tu n'as pas à le traiter d'une telle manière ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce matin mais...

- Voilà tout le problème ! le coupa froidement Harry. _Tu ne sais pas_. Évite de te mêler d'affaires qui ne te regardent pas et qui te dépassent. Cette histoire c'est entre ton père et moi. Lucius n'a pas besoin que tu le couves, il semble avoir retrouvé la capacité de se défendre, j'ai pu le constater ce matin même.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais examiner ces lettres, dit Harry d'un ton sec.

Il attrapa les missives et sortit d'un pas furieux. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait parler à Lucius, mais la rage face à la colère du blond et à ses propos démesurés du matin même était encore trop présente et il avait peur de ne pas savoir se contenir s'il le voyait dans cet état-là.

_À suivre..._

J'essaie désespérément d'introduire le Draco/Ron mais je n'y arrive décidément pas. J'ai bien une petite idée à mettre dans le prochain chapitre, mais je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner. Désolée à tous les fans de ce couple !

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	29. Chapter 29

Me revoilà ! Bon, je me suis un peu concentrée sur la relation Draco/Ron, qui – je trouve – était trop peu présente par rapport à ce que j'avais annoncé, je vous laisse découvrir. Je voudrais surtout prévenir que les longues scènes en italliques pourraient – à mon avis, je ne saurais juger de la sensibilité de chacun – choquer les âmes trop sensibles, alors je préfère prévenir ; peut-être que je me trompe...

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 29**

_« La fleur ne doit pas éclore. Veille sur son silence »_

Harry relisait ces mots, les tournait dans sa tête depuis bientôt vingt minutes sans comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient. _Veille sur son silence_. Ginny devait surveiller quelqu'un, pour qu'il (ou elle) ne parle pas. Mais qui ? Cette « fleur » mentionnée juste avant ? Ou ces deux phrases n'avaient-elles aucun rapport et n'étaient-elles rassemblées que pour embrouiller encore plus un lecteur indésirable ?

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux et en retira un morceau de paille. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait trouvé refuge dans le poulailler. Ce serait sûrement le dernier endroit où l'on penserait à le chercher, il était donc tranquille pour un bout de temps et loin du danger que représentait Ginny. Mais surtout, il était sûr de ne pas se confronter à Lucius. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, si cette relation était certaine, si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Tous ces problèmes qui surgissaient dans son couple semblaient vouloir le dissuader d'autoriser son amour pour Lucius.

Il secoua la tête. Tout ceci n'avait pas de sens. Il s'était engagé, avait attendu ce moment si longtemps. Lucius méritait un compagnon qui aurait le sens de l'honneur et l'aimerait vraiment, en qui il pourrait avoir toute confiance. Harry devait faire face à ses problèmes plutôt que tout abandonner. Rangeant les lettres dans sa poche, il sortit du poulailler d'un pas décidé. Il allait parler à son amant.

* * *

Lucius se coucha sur le lit de Harry. Il était conscient d'être allé trop loin ce matin. Mais pourtant, il avait tellement cru... pour le temps avançait, plus il se sentait confus. Les choses déraillaient, il se sentait mal dans ces lieux, avec ces personnes, dans sa peau.

_Ravi, il entra dans la chambre, suivi de son nouvel époux. Il avait attendu cette nuit de noces avec impatience. Il allait découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs, un nouvel amour. Sa première fois avec un homme. Il repartait à zéro et se sentait heureux. Seulement il dut se rapidement de ses douces illucions, car de douceur il n'eut rien : Josh l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa brusquement, dans un baiser qui n'avait rien d'agréable. Le brun, plus grand que lui, écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, força le passage pour introduire la langue dans sa bouche. Il déchira le haut de sa robe pour libérer les épaules et le cou gracile, remontant le bas pour lui malaxer les fesses. Cette robe que Lucius avait fait confectionner sur mesures, payant un prix exorbitant. Soie et argent la composaient. Il avait voulu impressionner son mari, l'éblouir, lui plaire, mais celui-ci avait jeté un rapide coup d'oeil au vêtement avant de partir s'intéresser à ses invités._

Harry n'était pas comme Josh. Il s'intéressait à lui, il l'aimait.

_Lucius le mordit violemment et le repoussa. En réponse, il reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et tomba à quattre pattes sur le sol, crachant du sang. Josh l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le forcer à se relever. Il le projeta sur le lit et lui écarta les jambes. Il n'avait pas demandé si cela gênait Lucius d'avoir ce rôle-là. Le blond sentait les draps blancs et soyeux sous son dos, douceur contrastant avec la violence de Josh. Il tenta de se relever, mais le brun, qui avait libéré son membre durci entre-temps, s'enfonça d'un coup brusque en lui, sans préparation, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Lucius retomba sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux. La souffrance était intolérable, il pleurait, criait, suppliait, mais son époux semblait ne pas l'entendre. Ce dernier entama un va-et-vient rapide et douloureux. Le blond sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses cuisses : du sang. _

Harry l'écoutait, le comprenait. Il compatissait. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

_Josh se libéra en lui dans un râle de plaisir._

_- Pourquoi ? demanda Lucius d'une voix faible._

_La rage qu'il lut dans les yeux de son époux à ce moment-là aurait dû l'effrayer, mais il ne se sentait plus la force d'avoir peur, perclus de douleur. Josh l'attrapa par les cheveux, le releva, mais son époux ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Il lui empoigna la taille et le souleva. La souffrance que ressentit Lucius en percutant le mur ne fut rien, comparée à celle éprouvée quelques instants auparavant, mais il en eut tout de même le souffle coupé et ne parvint pas à saisir la phrase dégrandante que vociféra Josh. _

Harry le respectait. Il ne faisait jamais preuve d'aucune violence contre lui. Non, le jeune homme était même un peu trop protecteur envers lui, mais n'était-ce pas là une preuve d'amour ?

_Il n'était plus que douleur. Les phrases horribles qui sortaient de la bouche de son époux terminaient de le détruire._

_- Apprends à craindre, murmura celui-ci._

_Sa rage sembla se calmer surbitement et il le prit doucement dans ses bras pour aller le poser délicatement sur le lit. Josh s'allongea près de lui et lui fit ensuite découvrir les plaisirs qu'il avait tant désirés. Mais à quel prix les avait-il obtenus ?_

Le jeune homme lui offrait sans rien demander en retour. Il montrait une affection sans borne à son égard.

_- Tu es faible, lui murmura un jour Josh. Tu es perdu dans cette jungle qu'est le monde. Tu croyais tout maîtriser, mais tout cela n'était qu'une illusion de la vie, car c'étaient les autres qui te contrôlaient. À présent je suis là pour toi et je peux t'aider, mais il va falloir qu'en échange tu m'obéisses, car ici c'est moi qui sais, et tu n'es rien face à moi. Tu dois me laisser faire ce que je veux, autant sur ces lieux que sur ta personne, à commencer par l'enfant en contrepartie, j'empêcherai quiconque de t'induire en erreur avec de belles – mais fausses ! – paroles. Ne crois personne d'autre que moi, tout ce qu'ils te diront sera pour te conduire à ta perte ! Notamment ces gens de l'Ordre du Phénix._

Il le croyait tellement à l'époque. Toutes ces promesses et ces mots doux que l'avocat avait murmuré à son oreille pendant sa cour, à ce moment-là il ne pouvait que penser que tout cela était vrai. Mais maintenant... les choses avaient changé. Il y avait cependant une chose sur laquelle Lucius était d'accord avec son époux : il était faible, incapable de se défendre, balloté en tout sens par les évènements, entraîné dans le courant des personnes qui l'entouraient. Le blond se sentait perdu, seul. Il aurait voulu retrouver sa force d'antan. Mais même à cette époque-là les gens se jouaient-ils de lui ? Il se pouvait parfaitement que l'on ait cherché à le bercer d'illusions quant au pouvoir qu'il possédait. Les images de son dernier mariage, les paroles de Josh, tout cela se mit à défiler, résonner, tourbillonner dans son esprit. Il attrapa sa tête des deux mains et poussa un cri déchirant.

Soudain, tout cessa. Lucius s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus allongé, mais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui s'était assis sur les couvertures et le serrait amoureusement contre lui. Il reconnut l'odeur de la personne, le son de sa voix lorsque celui-ci lui murmura des paroles rassurantes. Il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de l'homme qui le réconfortait et tourna la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait : Harry, la tête dans son cou, tentait de le calmer. Le quadragénaire posa une main dans les heveux brun du jeune homme qui se redressa lentement.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le brun.

Évidemment, pensa Lucius. Harry était là et le cajolait, tout allait bien

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit le plus jeune. J'étais revenu te parler et en montant les escaliers, j'ai entendu un hurlement venant d'ici. Je me suis précipité pour te trouver, sanglotant, la tête entre les mains, hurlant de toute tes forces.

- Rien, mumura Lucius. Des mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout. Tu voulais me parler ?

Harry hésita un instant, tout d'abord parce qu'il n'était ni convaincu ni satisfait de la réponse que venait de lui fournir son amant, ensuite parce que le sujet était un peu délicat.

- C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? devina Lucius.

- Oui, répondit Harry légèrement embarassé. Je voudrais éclaircir deux-trois choses.

- Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter comme je l'ai fait, coupa le blond. J'y suis allé un peu fort. Ce que j'ai dit était exagéré et j'aurais dû t'expliquer ce que je ressentais de manière plus poser, pour qu'on en discute vraiment.

- Mais... c'est vrai tout ce que tu as dit ? murmura Harry d'un air malheureux.

- Ne le prends pas mal, s'il te plaît, demanda Lucius, mais les choses vont un peu trop vite à mon goût. Je ne suis pas tout à fait remis de ce que j'ai subi avec Josh et je ne sais pas trop comment gérer les choses. On a failli faire l'amour deux fois, mais c'est trop rapide : on n'est en couple que depuis cette nuit ! J'ai besoin d'attendre que cette relation se consolide je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre – un jour ? Une semaine ? Aucune idée – mais si tu ne peux pas attendre, je le comprendrais parfaitement. Seulement, je ne me sens pas capable d'aller si vite à ce stade.

- Je comprends parfaitement, dit Harry en le serrant contre lui, et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour aller plus loin, si cela nous permet d'être ensemble. Mais... tu penses vraiment ne rien valoir à mes yeux ?

- Non, dit doucement Lucius en lui posant une main sur la joue. J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère, je... J'ai conscience que je compte pour toi, que tes sentiments sont sincères, sinon tu ne serais pas là en train d'en discuter tranquillement avec moi. Tu es quelqu'un d'honnête.

- C'est vrai, sourit le jeune homme. Je n'ai jamais aimé la trahison, sous toutes ses formes. Je ne t'aurais jamais menti en te disant t'aimer, car c'est la pire des choses que l'on puisse faire à quelqu'un.

Lucius tourna la tête pour qu'Harry ne voit pas les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Le jeune homme se rendit compte de sa bourde, trop tard malheureusement : Josh McClay avait longtemps fait la cour au blond, l'avait assuré de son amour, lui avait fait d'inombrables promesses... et l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Et Harry rappelait audit blond que c'était la pire chose que l'on puisse subir.

- Excuse-moi, bafouilla le brun. Je voulais pas... Enfin j'avais pas l'intention de...

- Non, c'est rien, le coupa Lucius en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'est mon passé et même si cela fait mal, je dois l'accepter et vivre avec. Ce n'est pas en me morfondant sur ce qui m'est arrivé ou en cherchant à l'oublier que je parviendrai à m'en remettre. Il faut que j'apprenne de mes malheurs et que je tire partie de cette faiblesse.

Il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son cadet. Celui-ci y répondit, mais se détacha rapidement.

- Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est un peu délicat, murmura Harry. Tu n'es absolument pas obligé d'accéder à ma demande, mais j'ai besoin de savoir : j'ai entendu Draco parler de ce qui te faisait subir McClay, je sais que c'était horrible, dès ta nuit de noces en plus. Mais je veux savoir précisément.

- Harry...

- Ne te sens pas obligé de quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste savoir de quoi il est capable et quel est l'ampleur de ce que tu as subi et ressenti.

Lucius soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Très bien, accepta-t-il. Après tout, je ne devrais pas craindre un souvenir, je suis en sécurité à présent. Tu verras le souvenir de ma première nuit avec lui, juste après le mariage.

* * *

Il haïssait McClay. Et il haïssait cette peste de Ginny pour l'aider dans son entreprise. Ces deux monstres méritaient de subir toute la souffrance du monde et bien plus encore ! Ils étaient dépourvus de tout autre sentiment que la haine et la jalousie. Leurs actes et leurs paroles étaient aussi abjects et laids qu'eux.

Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Ce que lui avait montré Lucius le révoltait. Sitôt le souvenir visionné, le jeune homme s'était mis à hurler, vociférer, contre McClay. Son compagnon lui avait conseiller de sortir se calmer avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Suivant son conseil, Harry avait foncé dans le jardin. Il faisait un temps radieux, mais la lumière émise par le soleil lui semblait grisailler, l'herbe verte lui paraissait s'assombrir et chaque bruit ressemblait à une provocation.

Bientôt, quelqu'un vint le rejoindre. Il entendit la personne s'allonger à ses côtés. Il percevait sa respiration régulière, près de lui, et sa présence rassurante le calma. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Ron, un brin d'herbe entre les dents, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Eh ben ! s'exclama le rouquin. On peut dire que quand tu t'énerves, c'est spectaculaire !

- Tant que ça ? dit Harry, légèrement embarassé.

- T'as déboulé dans la cuisine rouge de colère et t'es aussitôt sorti avec des airs de fou furieux, commenta son ami. Je me suis demandé ce qui se passait, et puis c'est pas bon de rester seul dans un tel état. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien.

- C'est à cause de ta dispute avec Malfoy père ? sourit Ron.

- …

- Allez ! On a tous remarqué le froid qui se propageait autour de vous lorsque vous étiez dans la même pièce.

- Pour tout te dire, ça s'est arrangé, répliqua Harry.

- Alors quoi ?

Le brun hésita à confier ce qu'il avait vu à Ron. Certes, celui-ci était son meilleur ami, mais les faits étaient tellement horribles... Cependant, il n'était pas obligé de donner des détails et le rouquin en savait déjà beaucoup grâce à Draco

- Il m'a montré sa nuit de noce, lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix polaire.

- Oh ! murmura Ron en retour, gêné.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Harry appuyé sur ses coudes, songeur, Ron allongé dans l'herbe, mâchouillant son brin d'herbe.

- C'était vraiment si terrible ? murmura soudain le rouquin.

Harry hésita avant de répondre à voix basse :

- Pire encore.

Ron marqua un temps avant de reprendre :

- Tu sais, au début, je m'y faisais pas, à ton faible pour Lucius Malfoy. Pour moi, même avec son changement de comportement, c'était encore l'aristo orgueilleux qui pensait qu'avec son fric. Avec Hermione, on l'a constaté dès le début, que t'en pinçais pour lui. Elle, elle était enchantée par tout ça.

Il prit une voix fluette pour imiter son amie :

« Tu te rends compte ! Harry est amoureux ! Il va enfin pouvoir reconstruire sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'il aime ! Je suis cer-taine que Lucius ressent aussi quelque chose, t'es pas d'accord Ron ? Il a tellement changé... Et puis, c'est quelqu'un de cultivé, d'intelligent, il est devenu sympathique, Harry n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux ! J'ai l'impression que Lucius s'est ouvert, qu'il a laissé ses vieux préjugés ! Ah là là, si tu savais comme je suis contente pour Harry... Il va enfin trouver le bonheur. Imagine que Lucius puisse avoir des enfants ! Je sais, c'est très rare, mais Harry serait comblé ! »

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur.

- Ah là là, sourit Ron. Elle était ravie. Et puis se sont enchaînés des tas d'évènements à une telle vitesse qu'on a pas compris comment, mais Malfoy père et fils se sont retrouvés chez nous. Et là, t'es surpris par Draco dans le salon presque en train de faire l'amour à son papa chéri... je te dis pas le plomb qu'il a pété en revenant dans la chambre. J'ai presque cru que je devrais le stupéfixer !

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, commenta Harry d'un air amusé.

- Bon, là, j'étais obligé d'être au courant, répondit Ron. On dort dans la même chambre, lui et moi, et vu l'état de rage dans lequel il était. Et puis ce qu'il a dit... on croirait rêver ! À se demander qui de ces deux-là est le père...

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

Ron reprit son rôle d'imitateur :

« Nan mais pour qui il se prend, ce Potter de pacotille ! On n'embrasse pas un Malfoy comme ça ! Il faut le mériter, surtout mon père, et je crois pas que Potter ait fait quoi que ce soit qui l'autorise à toucher mon père comme il l'a fait ! J'y crois pas ! Il a pas intérêt à aller plus loin, j'y veillerai ! Je te jure que s'il essaie quoi que ce soit de louche, je l'égorge sur-le-champs ! Et toi, t'as pas intérêt à le soutenir ! » Etc, etc...

- De toute façon, dit Harry un peu sur la défensive, Lucius est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut. S'il trouve que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, il me le dira.

- T'es sûr de ça ? lança Ron l'air de rien.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'encombrerait d'un compagnon avec ce qui s'est passé ? s'agaça Harry. Traumatisé qu'il est par sa fraîche expérience avec McClay, je ne pense pas qu'il irait se jeter dans les bras de n'importe qui.

- Ok ok, mec, pas la peine de s'énerver. Mais vous l'avez fait ? demanda Ron avec malice.

- Fait _quoi _? répliqua Harry d'un ton agacé.

- Ben tu sais. Allez, fait pas l'innocent ! Est-ce que tu l'as fait grimper aux rideaux ?

- Pas encore, répondit Harry en rougissant un peu. Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sent pas prêt.

- Bon, au moins, t'as du temps pour te préparer, dit Ron en prenant un air songeur. Parce que tu n'as pas choisi n'importe qui comme compagnon ! Tu as choisi un Malfoy, et le Malfoy, c'est très exigeant ! T'as intérêt à lui montrer le Paradis, à ce cher Lucius, sinon je donne pas cher de ta peau. Et si Draco apprend que t'as osé faire l'amour à ton amoureux – et accessoirement son père – sans qu'il soit monté jusqu'à voir tous le panthéon, ça risque d'être malheureux. Au fait, j'ai dit « faire l'amour à son père », mais vous savez déjà qui aura le beau rôle ?

- Râââh ! Mais ça te regarde pas ! s'exclama Harry, gêné, tandis qu'un sourire moqueur s'installait sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami – bien qu'il ait une petite idée de la réponse à sa question. Je te pose des questions sur Draco et toi ?

Ron rougit fortement et détourna le regard.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu peux parler, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Ouch !

- Ah ah ! Tu fais moins le malin, là ! s'exclama Harry dans un sourire tout en s'asseyant.

- T'étais pas obligé de me frapper ! répliqua son amien frottant son épaule endolorie.

- Si ! Et je t'ai à peine effleuré ! Au moins, j'espère que ça va te dissuader de nier l'évidence.

- Que nenni ! Il n'y a aucune évidence à nier.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir. Il se redressa sur les coudes et observa le bout de ses chaussures.

- Bon, il y a peut-être quelque chose, finit-il par maugréer de mauvaise grâce.

- Un point pour moi, sourit Harry. Je veux tout savoir.

- Il n'y a rien à savoir, répliqua le rouquin. Je suis le confident de Draco. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt... mignon, mais je ne sais pas exactement... Je ne crois pas ressentir plus que ça pour lui. Enfin, c'est étrange, je ne parviens pas à savoir ce que c'est...

- Quand on ne sait pas, dit Harry en prenant un air solennel, c'est qu'il s'agit _d'amour_.

- T'as fini de raconter n'importe quoi, rit son ami. Non, dit-il plus sérieusement, je ne concluerait pas si vite. Et je ne suis pas gay !

- Le cœur a ses raisons, soupira Harry d'un air faussement affligé. Je te rappelle que je ne suis sorti qu'avec des filles avant Lucius.

- Ouais ouais... en attendant, ton _grand amour_ a un caractère pas trop compliqué, mais la furie à qui je sers de confident...

Harry haussa un sourcil : Lucius, un caractère facile ? Ron ne connaissait vraiment pas son amant : s'il avait assisté à son accès de colère du matin même, le rouquin aurait un tout autre jugement. Cependant, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait entre son meilleur ami et son ex-meilleur ennemi, le jeune homme ne l'interrompit pas.

- Ce type est un malade ! continua Ron. Je te jure ! Il peut se mettre à hurler de colère, balancer les pires insultes qui soient, puis éclater d'un grand rire avant de fondre en pleurs. Je pense qu'il a un peu trop joué au grand aristo qui reste impassible pour essayer de démontrer qu'il était inébranlable, alors qu'en fait c'est un grand émotif et maintenant, il laisse exploser tout ce qu'il a retenu pendant tant d'années.

- Mais tu l'aimes ou pas !

- Aucune idée, confessa le rouquin. C'est vrai qu'il est attirant, mais de là à l'aimer de cette manière-là... Et puis je suis un Weasley, je ne suis pas très doué en potions et en magie... quant à faire preuve de tact, il ne faut pas me le demander !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord : si Draco conservait ses vieux préjugés envers ta famille, il ne sera pas parmi nous aujourd'hui et surtout il n'aurait pas cherché à tisser des liens amicaux avec nous ensuite, comme tout le monde tu as des aptitudes et des points forts. Pour finir, si vraiment tu manquait à ce point de tact, je ne crois pas que Draco t'aurait choisi comme confident.

Ron leva les yeux vers lui, sourcil froncés. Il finit par se détendre et répondit d'un ton posé :

- Je crois que tu as raison. Cependant, je ne vais rien tenter du côté de Draco tant que je ne serai pas sûr de mes sentiments.

- Tu as raison, répondit Harry en repensant à sa discussion avec Lucius. Si vous avez besoin de temps, il ne faut pas précipiter les choses.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Harry songeait à ce que venait de lui confier son ami, ainsi qu'à sa discussion avec Lucius et à la nuit de noces de ce dernier. Il n'était plus temps de parler ou de penser, à présent : il leur fallait agir contre McClay, l'empêcher de faire plus de mal encore. Cela fait, il espérait que Ron et Draco ne penseraient plus à ce monstre et qu'ils pourraient ainsi se rapprocher. Et surtout, il espérait que cela guérirait Lucius. Le jeune homme avait la certitude que venger son amant rendrait à ce dernier toute son assurance.

- Je pense que tu devrais parler à Lucius, déclara soudain Ron.

Harry le regarda d'un air surpris. Son ami reprit :

- Si vraiment ce qu'il t'a montré était si horrible, je pense que la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire est de rester auprès de lui, pour le soutenir.

Le brun acquiesça et se releva lentement.

- Bonne chance avec Draco, lui dit-il.

Ron hocha la tête et Harry rentra. Assis derrière le poulailler, Draco fronça les sourcils. La conversation qu'il venait de surprendre était des plus intéressantes : cela signifiait qu'il avait ses chances avc le roux. Le tout était maintenant de le séduire complètement, sans que Ronald ne se rende compte que ses sentiments étaient réciproques : il était un Malfoy, et, comme l'avait si bien dit le rouquin, son amour se méritait ! S'il voulait sortir avec lui, il devrait le mériter et lui faire une cour digne de ce nom ! Pas question de lui laisser penser que le blond en pinçait déjà pour lui.

_À suivre..._

Je sais que j'ai un peu tendance à pousser les choses par rapport aux souffrances de Lucius, mais je compte ainsi faire ressentir à quel point la rage de Harry peut monter et une partie de l'histoire se base dessus.

Pour Draco et Ron, je suis assez contente de la manière dont j'ai fait avancer les choses ; j'espère au moins que je n'ai pas précipité les choses ! J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à faire traîner ou précipiter certains éléments...

En attendant, j'espère que la lecture fut agréable !


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait à peu près trois semaines que Lucius et lui étaient en couple, sans qu'ils soient allés plus loin que quelques baisers, parfois des caresses un peu osées. Le jeune homme ne cherchait pas à précipiter les choses, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait avant de pousser les choses plus loin. Seulement, cela s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu : en effet, en temps que jeune homme il avait des besoins à satisfaire. Bien sûr, il ne soufflait mot de ses envies à Lucius, de peur que celui-ci le prenne mal ou pire, se force à coucher avec lui pour lui faire plaisir – et/ou de peur de le perdre. Harry s'était parfois surpris à repenser à ses rares ébats avec Ginny, mais avait aussitôt chassé ces pensées de sa tête, honteux et furieux de fantasmer sur son ancienne relation avec celle qui souhaitait détruire Lucius.

Seulement, ledit Lucius ne l'aidait pas : au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le blond se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec son jeune compagnon. Il affichait donc moins de pudeur devant lui, n'hésitant pas à dévoiler son corps – pas entièrement, il veillait toujours à conserver un caleçon sur lui, ce qui attisait d'autant plus le désir de Harry – devant le brun, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus d'observer ce cou gracile, cette épaule à la peau si douce, cette taille fine, et de ne pouvoir les caresser de peur de ne savoir s'arrêter ensuite et d'aller trop loin. En vérité, vivre à la fois si près et si loin de Lucius, toujours devoir maîtriser ses gestes et ses paroles de peur de réveiller de vieux démons, tout cela le faisait souffrir. Il ne pouvait cependant l'expliquer à son compagnon, car celui-ci se sentirait brusqué, verrait cela comme une pression à son encontre. Les choses étaient si délicates avec Lucius...

Harry cilla et plongea son visage dans la chevelure soyeuse de son aimé, respirant à fond l'odeur douce qui s'en dégageait. Cela eut le don de réveiller l'aimé en question, qui s'étira à la manière d'un chat avant de soupirer de contentement.

- Tellement bien, grogna-t-il. Je ne m'étais pas senti si heureux depuis un bout de temps, n'est-ce pas chéri ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Harry.

Le jeune homme se tendit à ces paroles, aggripant une longue mèche d'or entre ses doigts. Le blond fut surpris de son silence et tenta de se retourner, mais le plus jeune l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui. Lucius voulut lui demander la raisons de ces agissements, mais à ce moment-là, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Harry ! appela la voix de Draco. On aurait besoin de toi par ici ! C'est à propos de l'enquête.

Le brun se leva rapidement et s'habilla en silence. Lucius le regardait faire sans rien dire. Il avait une idée de ce qui poussait son jeune amant à le repousser ainsi, mais il avait peur de l'entendre le lui dire. Il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt, mais il devait avouer qu'il encourageait parfois ses craintes en s'inventant des problèmes inutiles : et s'il s'était trompé et qu'Harry agissait comme son époux ? Et si le fait de le faire avec l'être aimé n'apportait pas plus de plaisir ? Et si sa peur revenait en plein milieu de l'acte ? Et s'il n'arrivait pas à satisfaire Harry ? Tant de questions qui lui semblaient à la fois normales et futiles.

Harry quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant l'adulte seul avec ses réflexions. Lucius eut une moue attristée : la survie de leur couple ne tenait qu'à lui, et s'il voulait continuer sa relation avec Harry il devrait prendre une décision rapidement.

* * *

- C'est à propos des potions, révéla Draco en sortant les fioles de sous son lit. Hermione et moi avons soigneusement étudié chaque échantillon...

- Et il nous est apparu quelque chose d'étrange, compléta la brunette.

Ces paroles firent oublier à Harry tous ses problèmes de couple et il s'assit pour prêter une oreille plus attentive aux révélations de ses amis. Ron s'installa sur le matelas, près de lui. Draco ouvrit la boîte contenant les potions et la déposa sur ses genoux.

- La plupart de ces mixtures nous étaient inconnues, alors que Ginny a suivi les mêmes programmes que nous, elle a même un an de moins, expliqua le blond. Cela nous a paru bizarre, car elle ne suivait aucun cours particulier d'après Molly et Arthur. Alors, nous sommes-nous demandé, où a-t-elle pu apprendre à fabriquer des potions si puissantes ? Car nous avons découvert que les ingrédients utilisés ici sont souvent des ingrédients dont le dosage est très précis et qui confèrent une puissance particulièrement grande. Pire encore : ces potions font partie de celles pour lesquelles il faut une autorisation spéciale quand on souhaite les concocter – et je doute que ta sœur ait cette autorisation, Ron la cause de ceci ? Elles sont particulièrement dangereuses.

- Nous en avons conclu, reprit Hermione, que Ginny cherche à causer du mal à certaines personnes dont nous n'ignorons pas l'identité. Harry, je crois que Lucius et dois devriez faire très attention dans les jours qui viendront, car les potions que nous avons identifié peuvent faire des dégâts plutôt impressionnants.

- Comme... ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Certaines, les moins dangereuses, peuvent avoir des résultats tels qu'une stérilité définitive ou encore un changement de sexe. D'autres, en revanche, peuvent conduire jusqu'à la mort ou pire : une vie complète à agoniser.

Harry était furieux : quel monstre pouvait-on être au point de faire agoniser une personne tout au long de sa vie ? Si Ginny l'aimait vraiment, pourquoi cherchait-elle à lui causer tant de mal ? Pensait-elle qu'en supprimant Lucius, elle récupèrerait sa place dans le cœur du jeune homme ? Si c'était le cas, elle se trompait !

- Je vois, murmura le brun d'une voix pleine de rage. Je ferai attention à l'avenir et je préviendrai Lucius. J'espère que ça suffira à nous préserver des noirs desseins de cette... cette...

Il ne parvint pas à trouver les mots pour qualifier celle qui fut un jour sa compagne.

- Et vous, toujours rien à propos des messages ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Non, répondit Harry. Enfin, rien d'utile. Je pense que le second est assez simple : il parlait du rendez-vous de l'autre jour entre Ginny et McClay. Quant à l'autre... peut-être parlent-ils d'une plante ? Non, ça ne correspond pas à « son silence ». Alors quoi ? Peut-être voulait-il dire : _fais attention à ce que l'on ne découvre pas nos plans, garde le silence dessus_, ou un truc dans le genre.

- Et s'il parlait de quelqu'un ? proposa subitement Ron. « La fleur » pourrait être l'autre traître, et McClay n'est peu-être pas certain de sa fidélité, alors il a chargé Ginny de le surveiller.

Ils considérèrent cette hypothèse. Elle leur sembla être la plus plausible. Ils finirant par sortir se changer les idées, prenant garde à poser des protections sur la chambre de manière à ce que personne ne puisse y accéder d'aucune manière. Les quatre amis se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse. Hermione fila aussitôt chez Fleury et Bott, expliquant qu'elle devait absolument se procurer le dernier best-seller de Bobby Auguste, un illustre auteur sorcier qui écrivait une saga parlant d'un sorcier et d'un moldu contraints de vivre ensemble il rencontrait un franc succès. Harry prétexta qu'il devait refaire son stock d'ingrédients de potions et de fioles et il fila chez l'apothicaire. Ron et Draco se retrouvèrent ainsi rouquin rougit légèrement, gêné il ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa conversation avec Harry lui revint en mémoire et il en fut d'autant plus gêné.

Draco était aux anges. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan de séduction en marche. Il serait subtil, discret et les choses se feraient ainsi lentement mais sûrement. Adoptant un air indifférent, il déclara d'un ton badin :

- Et si nous allions voir la boutique de Quidditch ? Nous retrouverons les autres chez Florian dans deux heures environ.

- Ok, accepta Ron.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le magasin. Toujours sans rien dire, ils entrèrent et s'approchèrent du dernier Nimbus. Le blondinet fit mine de s'intéresser au manche et déclara l'air de rien :

- Si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je lui offrirai sans aucune hésitation ce balai, c'est sans doute le plus beau cadeau que l'on puisse recevoir à mon avis. Et toi ?

Il avait bien fait attention à dire « quelqu'un », car s'il avait précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon Ron aurait pu deviner ce qu'il préparait. Le rouquin, lui, était troublé par cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde. Il ne savait toujours pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco, mais une étrange petite voix lui dictait d'approuver les dires du blondinet, pour ne pas lui déplaire mais, en même temps, s'il agissait ainsi, ne risquerait-il pas de passer pour un niais ou un perroquet uniquement bon à répéter ce qu'on lui disait ? Que devait-il répondre ?

- Heu... Je... je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-il maladroitement. Oui, peut-être...

Draco fronça les sourcils. Ron ne semblait pas vouloir céder si facilement. Il était peu causant et apparemment peu intéressé par ce que lui racontait le blond. Seulement, un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais abattre. Le jeune homme, feignant d'avoir soudainement trop chaud, retira la veste qu'il portait. Ron déglutit en voyant apparaître une chemise blanche presque transparente dont les boutons du haut étaient ouverts, laissant voir le haut du torse pâle. Cela n'échappa pas à Draco qui retint un sourire de triomphe. Au lieu de cela, il fit mine de s'intéresser à un nécessaire à balai pour laisser au rouquin tout le loisir de le contempler. Il finit par prendre un air désinvolte et se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique. Son ami le suivit aussitôt. Le blond attendit d'être seul avec lui avant de faire semblant de trébucher sur un objet. Il agita les bras comme pour se rattraper avant de tomber... dans le vide ? Il devait tomber dans les bras de Ron ! Draco agrippa une Encyclopédie du Quidditch, mais elle l'accompagna dans sa chute. Il fit un bruit monumental en percutant le sol. Sonné, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Autour de lui, le jeune homme percevait une forte agitation. Deux bras musclés l'attrapèrent et il sentit quelqu'un le remettre debout.

- Ça va ? demanda une voix familière. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il s'est passé, répliqua Draco à Ron, que je tu m'as laissé seul dans ce rayon et que je n'ai eu personne pour me rattraper quand je suis tombé ! Résultat, j'ai mal partout et ma peau va être couverte de bleus !

Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

- Heu... bredouilla-t-il. Je suis désolé, j'avais vu des tenues avec l'emblème des Canons de Chudley, alors je suis allé voir...

Draco le regarda d'un air éberlué.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as laissé pour une équipe aussi nulle que les Canons de Chudley, dit-il d'une voix tremblante de colère.

Il planta Ron là, au milieu du magasin, pour se rendre chez l'apothicaire. Il en avait plus que marre de cet imbécile.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était là depuis bientôt trois quarts d'heure à contempler sans les voir des assortiments de fioles en cristal. Cela, il n'en avait guère besoin, en réalité il n'avait besoin de rien en ces lieux. Ça n'avait été qu'une excuse pour laisser Ron et Draco seuls tous les deux. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le blondinet rentrer d'un air furibond chez l'apothicaire, la lèvre fendue, la marque d'un livre sur la figure, un bleu naissant sur sa tempe gauche.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il. Tu t'es battu ?

- Demande à ton super pote Weasley ! répliqua furieusement Draco. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui arrive.

En effet, Ron arrivait d'un pas pressé. Il entra à la suite de son ami dans le magasin et se dirigea vers eux. Lorsque Harry le questionna, le rouquin expliqua d'un air embarrassé ce qui s'était passé à la boutique de Quidditch. Le brun était sidéré : Ron avait l'opportunité de passer du temps seul avec Draco et il préférait aller baver devant les tenues de son équipe favorite ! Ça valait bien la peine de faire des efforts !

- Bon, dit-il légèrement agacé. Nous n'avons qu'à aller directement chez Florian, Hermione doit déjà s'y trouver.

Effectivement, la jeune fille les attendait en sirotant un cocktail de fruits. Elle leur parla pendant des heures de son nouveau livre. Ils finirent par rentrer aux alentours de sept heures. Molly et Arthur les attendaient pour dîner, mais à part eux et Percy ils ne virent personne d'autre. Après le repas, les quatre amis se rendirent dans le salon afin de plaisanter et de discuter encore un peu. Hermione alla ensuite se coucher, puis Draco l'imita. Ron et Harry restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet. Ils observaient la danse des flammes dans l'âtre.

- Allez, murmura finalement Harry. Va le retrouver et fais-toi pardonner.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il m'en veut toujours, avoua-t-il.

- Rejoins-le déjà, répondit Harry.

Le rouquin hésita puis, après lui avoir adressé un sourire, suivit son conseil et se retira. Le brun, quant à lui, traîna encore un peu, rechignant à l'idée de rejoindre Lucius dans la chambre. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à l'idée de devoir encore passer une nuit à sentir son corps aux belles courbes – maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé un peu de poids – contre sa peau, voir ce cou gracile qui semblait supplier pour être dévoré, cette épaule fine et douce qu'il voulait pétrir et embrasser avec passion sans rien pouvoir faire. Seulement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il dut se résigner à monter se coucher, harrassé par la fatigue. Il monta les marches lentement, autant par paresse que par répugnance. Finalement, il se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre, ses doigts pressèrent le bouton de porte, la firent pivoter et la poussèrent. Dans la chambre, Lucius était debout et il lui tournait le dos.

Harry s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais il ne put prononcer la moindre parole car Lucius se retourna lentement vers lui tandis que sa robe de chambre tombait au sol et qu'il se retrouvait entièrement nu sous le regard sidéré du brun.

_À suivre..._

Heu... J'espère que j'ai pas expédié ce chapitre, mais je trouvai rien pour combler les "trous", enfin les passages un peu trop rapides. En tout cas, j'espère que les choses ne vous ont pas paru trop rapides.


	31. Chapter 31

Attention ! Mon premier lemon dans ce chapitre ! S'il-vous-plaît, soyez indulgents !;)

**Chapitre 31**

Toute fatigue avait disparu chez Harry. Il n'arrivait plus à penser ni à esquisser le moindre geste, stupéfait. Seule une forte chaleur montait en lui, tandis qu'il sentait un désir sans pareil s'emparer de tout son être. Devant lui se tenait Lucius, libéré de tout vêtement. Jamais le brun ne l'avait vu entièrement nu et il le trouvait en cet instant magnifique. Harry fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, avançant lentement vers l'adulte. Celui-ci, voyant son hésitation, lui tendit timidement la main. Le jeune homme, rasséréné par ce geste, avança plus sûrement et s'empara de cette main si fine. Il attira doucement Lucius contre lui et lui attrapa le menton entre son index et son pouce.

- Tu es sûr ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Lucius, intimidé par le désir de son compagnon, hocha doucement la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que... parce que je ne peux pas éternellement me cacher derrière mes peurs et que je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Non ! s'écria Harry. Tu ne dois pas faire cela uniquement pour moi !

- Je ne le fais pas, répondit Lucius. C'est également parce que...

- Oui...?

- Je te veux, souffla le blond en rougissant sous son aveux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'adulte, rassuré, sourit à son tour et, lui prenant la main, le tira doucement vers le lit, où il s'assit, les jambes repliées sur le côté, s'appuyant d'une main sur le matelas. Le jeune homme posa un genou sur le lit et se pencha vers Lucius, le poussant à s'allonger. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné et leurs mains se firent moins sages : Harry traçait de longs sillons des épaules aux fesses de Lucius à l'aide se ses mains. L'adulte redessinait les puissants pectoraux de l'Auror avec ses doigts il attrapa finalement un bouton de cette chemise gênante et le défit, faisant ensuite de même avec tous les autres. Le blond fit descendre le vêtement des épaules de son amant et finit par le lui enlever pour le jeter au sol. Durant tout ce temps, leurs bouches ne s'étaient pas séparées, leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné.

Harry fit redescendre une nouvelle fois ses mains sur les fesses rondes et fermes de Lucius se décidant à passer à des choses plus sérieuses, il en passa une entre les cuisses du blond... pour se détacher brusquement de lui. Lucius, comprenant, détourna la tête pour fuir son regard. Harry le fixait d'un air horrifié. Il s'agenouilla et écarta doucement les jambes de son amant : sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite, une marque au fer rouge était inscrite, portant les armoiries de Josh McClay. C'était donc cela qui s'était passé le fameux soir où Draco s'était enfui. La barre de fer...

- P... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? murmura-t-il.

- Je lisais toute la pitié que tu avais pour moi dans tes yeux, répondit Lucius d'une voix sourde, et je ne supporte pas cela autrefois, c'était de la crainte ou de l'admiration qu'il y avait dans les regards que l'on me dédiait. Je ne souhaitais pas empirer les choses.

Harry comprenait : il était sûrement difficile de passer de puissant Lord à victime sans défense. Mais, quelque part, il aurait voulu être au courant, au moins pour que cela ne gâche pas un tel moment de bonheur. Seulement, il savait parfaitement qu'à la place de Lucius il aurait garder le silence également : comment révéler avoir subi un tel acte, quelque chose d'aussi dévalorisant ? Comment avouer avoir été marqué comme du bétail après avoir été battu et violé ?

Le jeune homme choisit alors d'aller tout en douceur. Il approcha ses lèvres de la blessure et la retraça de sa langue, comme s'il comptait la faire disparaître de cette manière. Rapidement, Lucius se détendit et se mit à gémir doucement, regagné par le plaisir. Harry s'amusa à se rapprocher tantôt du sexe, tantôt de son intimité, sans jamais faire plus que les frôler. Il se plaisait à voir Lucius plonger dans ce désir incontrôlable. Finalement, le plus jeune déposa ses lèvres sur le membre durci de son aimé et y déposa un léger baiser. Le blond grogna de plaisir et d'impatience mêlés, mais Harry se contenta d'effleurer une nouvelle fois le désir de son amant.

- Harry..., supplia Lucius.

Décidant qu'il avait assez joué, le jeune homme engloutit d'un air gourmand le sexe dur qui n'attendait que ça. Lucius se mit à gémir de plus belle quand Harry amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Le brun eut un léger sourire et accéléra la cadence. Mais l'adulte se tendit brutalement, son plaisir se dissipant en partie lorsqu'un doigt curieux vint titiller son entrée. Harry, sentant cela, abandonna la verge de son amant et remonta jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser, d'un baiser rassurant. Le jeune homme fit descendre une de ses mains pour prodiguer des caresses au sexe de Lucius, tandis que de l'autre il frôlait l'intimité du blond. Celui-ci, d'abord crispé, finit par écarter les jambes, laissant le plaisir reprendre le dessus.

Harry attendit quelques instants avant d'entrer un premier doigt dans l'antre chaude de son amant. Le blond se tendit légèrement, mais les caresses sur son sexe lui firent oublier son malaise. Bientôt, un second puis un troisième doigt vinrent d'ajouter. À chaque fois Lucius se crispait avant de se détendre grâce aux bons soins de son amant. Harry, tout en continuant ses caresses, descendit et attrapa un téton rose entre ses dents. Il lécha, mordilla, faisant se tordre de plus belle le blond. Soudain, Lucius poussa un cri.

- Ha... Harry ! gémit-il entre deux soupirs. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- N... Non... Ooooh... C'était mer... veilleux...

Le jeune homme eut un sourire : il avait trouvé le point sensible. Ses doigts repartirent à sa recherche, trouvèrent, et l'effet fut immédiat : Lucius ne retint plus ses cris de plaisir. Lorsqu'il fut au bord de la jouissance, Harry arrêta tout, retirant ses doigts. Il s'attira ainsi un grognement d'impatience de la part de Lucius, ce qui le fit sourire. Le jeune homme passa au-dessus du blond, s'installant entre ses deux jambes. Leurs regards se croisèrent, avant que Lucius ne ferme les yeux et, rejetant la tête en arrière, murmure dans un souffle :

- Viens...

Harry s'enfonça lentement dans l'antre chaude et étroite, jusqu'à s'y trouver entièrement plongé. Il se sentait enfin complet, ne faisant plus qu'un avec son amour. Son plaisir était si grand qu'il avait peur d'exploser avant d'avoir amorcé le moincdre mouvement. Soudain, Lucius bougea légèrement le bassin, l'invitant ainsi à bouger. Harry commença un lent va-et-vient, tandis que l'adulte soupirait et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Rapidement, Lucius se mit à supplier le brun pour que celui-ci aille plus vite, plus fort. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et adopta une cadence rapide, rentrant plus profondément, frappant à chaque fois la prostate de son amant.

Lucius se mit à crier de plus en plus fort, prononçant parfois le nom de Harry. Il explosa finalement entre leur deux corps en hurlant le prénom de son amant. Celui-ci vint à son tour, se répandant profondément enfoncé en lui. Harry eut la force de ne pas s'écrouler sur son amant et de rouler sur le côté. Essoufflés, ils s'embrassèrent doucement et le jeune homme attira Lucius contre lui.

- Alors ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

- Merveilleux, souffla Lucius.

- Ravi, Harry l'embrassa sur le front et ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacés.

* * *

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil lui parvinrent, Harry poussa un grognement agacé et se retourna. Il aggripa la taille de Lucius et le serra contre lui. Le blond ouvrit les yeux.

- Hé, murmura-t-il d'un ton amusé, je ne suis pas une peluche.

- Si, tu es **ma **peluche, répondit Harry d'un ton d'enfant capricieux.

Lucius rit doucement et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Son amant ouvrit les yeux et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Il est déjà neuf heures et demie, souffla Lucius. Il serait peut-être temps qu'on se lève.

- C'est vrai qu'il est extrêmement tard, railla doucement Harry.

- Je préfère commencer ma journée tôt.

- Tu veux pas rester avec moâ ?

- Si, mais uniquement si tu te lèves, monsieur le paresseux.

Harry bougonna des mots incompréhensibles en réponse et se leva, sans se soucier de sa totale nudité.

- Tu as l'intention de te balader dans cette tenue ? sourit Lucius en enfilant un caleçon.

- Si tu me le demandais, j'en serais capable, répondit Harry d'un air malicieux.

- Tiens attrape ça ! dit le blond en lui envoyant un caleçon et un T-shirt. Et enfile-le !

Lui-même s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Mais Harry le plaqua soudain au sol et lui mordilla sauvagement l'épaule.

- Ha ha ! Arrête ! Harry ! Quel gamin tu fais ! Mmh...

Lucius le repoussa doucement et le jeune homme dut se résigner à s'habiller. En sortant de la chambre cependant, il pinça les fesses de son amant, ce qui lui vala une petite tape sur la tête. Il descendit les marches en riant, poursuivi par Lucius. Arrivés devant la porte de la cuisine, ils s'embrassèrent et entrèrent. Toutes les conversations cessèrent aussitôt. Tous les visages prirent une teinte rouge, mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons : Draco et Ginny semblaient fulminer, tandis que les autres avaient l'air plutôt gêné.

- Bonjour, dit Harry en essayant de prendre un air décontracté.

Il prit Lucius par la main et ils allèrent s'asseoir près de Ron, Hermione et Draco. Les deux premiers échangeaient des regars gênés, tandis que le dernier les observait d'un air furieux.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, c'est très simple, répondit Draco d'une voix doucereuse. Certaines personnes auraient APPRECIE que vous jetiez un sort de silence sur votre chambre LA NUIT DERNIERE !

Ce fut au tour des deux amants de rougir.

- À présent, tous les hôtes de cette maison savent à quel genre d'activité vous vous êtes adonnés, et personnellement, j'aurais pu me passer de certains détails !

- C'est vrai, renchérit Hermione d'une voix timide. C'était vraiment gênant.

- Bon ben j'y penserai la prochaine fois, grogna Harry également gêné.

Draco recracha le contenu de sa tasse.

- Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air horrifié.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et la gêne fit place à l'allégresse. La fin du déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Seule une personne ne rit pas avec les autres, et Harry surveilla Ginny du coin de l'oeil, resserrant même sa prise sur la taille de Lucius comme dans un geste de protection. Avec les dernières découvertes qu'il avait faites avec ses amis, il se méfiait plus que tout de la jeune fille. Il tint à goûter tous les aliments de Lucius avant que celui-ci ne puisse manger, préférant prendre le risque de souffrir plutôt que de voir son amant mourir ou agoniser.

Bientôt ils quittèrent la table. Toujours inquiet, Harry entraîna rapidement Lucius loin de Ginny qui les fusilla du regard. Il sortit dans le jardin, suivi de Lucius qu'il tirait par la main.

- Eh bien quel empressement ! s'amusa celui-ci.

Harry ne lui rendit pas son sourire, inquiet.

- Mon amour..., dit-il en prenant le visage du blond entre ses mains.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Lucius en voyant son visage effrayé.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Nous courons un grand, un très grand danger, lâcha-t-il. Il nous faudra être prudents. C'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à goûter tout ce que tu allait manger tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un nous veut du mal et, fais-moi confiance, il ne reculera devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. En fait, je pense que la première personne visée c'est... c'est toi.

Lucius le regarda sans comprendre.

- Mais... Mais enfin, bredouilla-t-il. Je ne comprends pas... Qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment pourrait-on... ?

- Je t'en prie, crois-moi, supplia Harry. Je connais l'identité de la personne, mais j'ai peur de te la révéler. Fais-moi confiance. Cette nuit, j'ai été tellement heureux de la vivre. À présent, je te demande une fois de plus de m'accorder une foi aveugle. Je souhaite plus que tout te protéger.

- Tu... Tu étais prêt à mourir empoisonné, à souffrir pour moi tout à l'heure ? souffla Lucius.

- Je le serai toujours, répondit Harry.

- Si tu meurs, je mourrais avec toi, déclara Lucius avec détermination. Si tu souffres, je partagerais ta souffrance. Ma vie n'a pas de sens sans toi. Nous avons commencé ensemble, nous finirons ensemble.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Le jeune homme répondit à son baiser avec fougue. Il l'emmena ensuite sur la colline où ils passèrent la journée à jouer les tourtereaux. Enfin, lorsque la nuit tomba, Lucius attira son amant à lui et ils firent l'amour toute la nuit sous la beauté du ciel étoilé. Ils vécurent ces moments comme s'ils vivaient le dernier jour de leur vie. À présent, ils pourraient tout affronter.

_À suivre..._

Voilà, un peu rapide mais j'ai mis du cœur à écrire ce chapitre.


	32. Chapter 32

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'avais un peu oublié Julien dans le précédent, comme me l'on fait remarquer certains lecteurs, je vous remercie de m'avoir rappelé ce petit personnage ! ;) Du coup, je lui ai donné un peu d'importance dans ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 32**

Harry, allongé dos au au matelas, observait Lucius qui faisait boire Julien. Le jeune homme s'était rapidement fait à l'idée qu'il devrait élever le bébé s'il voulait rester avec son amant. Cet enfant serait son fils au même titre que les enfants qu'il espérait avoir un jour avec le blond. Il aurait droit aux mêmes égards, au même amour. Ce qui souciait véritablement Harry, c'était de savoir quand et surtout _comment_ apprendre à Julien qui était son véritable géniteur. Car ni lui ni Lucius ne souhaitait faire vivre le garçon dans le mensonge toute sa vie. Il devrait savoir, c'était inévitable. Mais de quelle manière, comment s'y prendre ?

Harry eut un sourire attendri quand le bébé émit un léger rot à la fin de son repas. Lucius embrassa le poupon sur le front et le berça tendrement. Lentement, Julien ferma les paupières. Après quelques minutes encore, son père le déposa avec délicatesse dans son berceau avant de rejoindre Harry. Celui-ci l'enlaça et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Le plus jeune posa ensuite une main sur le ventre de Lucius.

- Nous aussi, on en aura, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr, répondit le blond en l'embrassant.

Harry déposa ses lèvres dans son cou et y déposa une multitude de baisers papillons, mordillant parfois la peau délicate, provoquant chez son amant de petits gémissements et soupirs. Le jeune homme aimait ces moments qu'il partageait avec Lucius, tout en douceur, le plaisir d'être ensemble et d'échanger de tendres caresses. Son rêve de fonder une famille avec la personne qu'il aimait se réalisait et il se sentait mieux que jamais.

- Comment on fera pour lui annoncer ? demanda alors Lucius.

Redressant la tête, Harry vit que deux larmes avaient coulé sur les joues de l'adulte. Il les essuya et l'embrassa tendrement.

- On saura, répondit-il. La vérité viendra d'elle-même. Mais il faudra lui faire comprendre que McClay ne compte pas, que sa véritable famille, c'est nous.

Lucius sourit et Harry reprit ses caresses. Ils ne feraient pas l'amour, ils passeraient juste des moments de tendresse et d'amour. C'était tout ce qui leur fallait.

* * *

Ce matin-là, il faisait particulièrement froid. Draco s'emmitoufla dans son épais pull tricoté par Molly. S'il ne le trouvait pas très esthétique, il appréciait fort le confort qu'il conférait et la chaleur qu'il procurait. Le salon avait beau être réchauffé par le feu brûlant dans l'âtre, il y faisait assez froid. En face du blond, Ron était affalé dans un énorme fauteuil, plongé dans un livre. Draco s'agaça de ce manque d'attention que lui portait le rouquin.

- Draco ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la porte de la cuisine.

- Qu'y a-t-il Molly ?

La petite femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriante comme à son habitude.

- J'aurais besoin d'aide en cuisine, dit-elle. Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main, s'il-te-plaît ?

Draco la suivit. Qu'avait-il d'autre à faire ? Derrière lui, Ron le suivait discrètement du regard. Une fois que son ami fut sorti, le rouquin jeta son livre à terre. Depuis quelques temps, il avait compris qu'il aimait le blond. Mais comment avouer son amour à Draco ? Celui-ci avait-il déjà un ou une petit(e)-ami(e) ? Aimait-il seulement les hommes ? Voudrait-il de lui ? Les choses lui paraissaient si compliqué que, rien qu'en y pensant, l'envie de tout abandonner avant même d'avoir commencé le prit. Non, se ressaisit-il, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il devait essayer. Mais comment séduire un Malfoy ? Harry était avec Lucius car il lui avait réussi à lui redonner confiance alors que celui-ci venait de fuir son tortionnaire. Mais Draco n'avait aucun problème similaire à ceux de son père.

Alors ? Des fleurs ? Non, il n'était pas une fille, il était un jeune homme appartenant à l'aristocratie. Ce qui lui fallait, c'était quelque chose d'à la fois précieux et symbolique. Ron eut un sourire : il avait trouvé.

* * *

Draco épluchait les pommes de terre d'un air morose. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment séduire Ronald. Le rouquin faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui, il serait ridicule en lui apportant des fleurs. De l'argent ? Il le blesserait dans son amour propre. Le blond se redressa lentement, tout sourire : il avait trouvé. À ce moment-là quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui.

- Que nous vaut cette bonne humeur ? sourit Lucius.

Le quadragénaire jeta un coup d'oeil à Molly, affairée autour de ses casseroles, avant de se pencher vers son fils.

- Le jeune Weasley, je suppose, murmura-t-il d'un air malicieux.

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ? s'écria Draco.

- Allons allons, Draco, tu peux faire croire ce que tu veux aux autres mais moi tu ne m'auras plus. Tu es mon fils, tout de même ! Il suffit d'un seul regard pour que je comprenne tout.

Le jeune homme bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de marmonner d'un ton boudeur :

- Tiens, si t'es si malin que ça tu peux au moins m'aider à éplucher ces maudites pommes de terre.

- Ok, mais seulement si tu me racontes.

- Tu verras bien. J'ai une idée en tête.

- J'avais vu ça.

Draco tira puérilement la langue à son père. Celui-ci rit légèrement.

- Et toi avec Potter ? demanda le petit blond. Ça se passe comment ? Il ne te cause pas de problèmes, au moins ?

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour ça, Harry est quelqu'un de bien, soupira Lucius.

Ils firent silence quelques temps. Molly sortit dans le jardin, sûrement pour aller chercher un ingrédient au potager. Le plus âgé en profita pour reprendre la parole :

- Tu sais, si tout se passe bien il se pourrait que tu aies prochainement des petits frères et petites sœurs.

Draco se coupa avec son éplucheur mais n'y prit pas garde.

- Tu... Tu veux dire que tu... tu es...

- Non ! On attend encore un peu. Les choses restent... compliquées. J'espère juste... qu'on pourra refonder une famille, avec toi, Harry, Julien, moi... et potentiellement d'autres bambins si cette famille venait à s'agrandir.

Draco garda le silence. Ça lui faisait bizarre de penser que son père voulait encore tomber enceint après ses deux dernières expériences mais il lui était encore plus étrange de penser que _son père_ _voulait tomber enceint de Potter_. Là, c'était carrément une autre dimension ! Et puis, cela ferait quand même trois pères différents, dont un disparu, un psychopathe sadique et un héros national un peu dérangé – Harry avait tout de même tenté d'étrangler Lucius après avoir dit qu'il l'aimait ! Draco fixa son pouce sanglant avant de sourire. Une famille unie. Cela serait la plus belle chose qui pourrait lui arriver, tant pis si c'était Potter qui lui tenait lieu de beau-père.

- Dis-moi, Draco, dis soudain Lucius, pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'évertue à utiliser ces éplucheurs alors qu'un coup de baguette suffirait.

- Tu n'as plus la tienne.

- Que tu dis !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son père, surpris. Il se souvint encore de ce jour où Lucius et lui étaient allés au Chemin de Traverse, dissimulés sous de longues capes. Se cacher était indispensable car McClay avait ordonné que personne ne sache que son époux était enceint. À ce moment-là, l'aristocrate blond avait déjà un ventre bien gonflé. Malgré sa faiblesse, il avait tenu à faire le voyage jusque chez Ollivanders. Draco était resté près de lui, dans la boutique, à observer d'un air inquiet ses grimaces douloureuses et les crispations de ses doigts sur le renflement observable du ventre, tandis que le vendeur cherchait la baguette adéquate. Soudain, ils avaient entendu un :

- Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que cela ?

Quelques instants plus tard, Ollivanders arrivait avec une boîte d'où s'échappait une fine fumée rougeoyante. Elle alla entourer Lucius d'une aura bienveillante, avant de se poser sur son ventre. Le quadragénaire s'était détendu, la douleur ayant disparu de ses traits. La baguette l'avait choisi avant même qu'il l'ait seulement effleurée. À ce moment-là, Ollivanders avait posé un genou à terre et tendu ses deux mains, sans toucher le ventre gonflé, retraçant à distance sa forme ronde, avant de murmurer :

- L'être qui sommeille ici deviendra quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Quant à vous, souffla-t-il en relevant la tête vers le visage apaisé de Lucius, vous réaliserez des choses magnifiques. Avant de mourir, Merlin a repris sa forme de dragon et a émis comme dernier vœu qu'on lui arrache le cœur pour en faire une baguette ; cette baguette doit appartenir à l'un de ses descendants, celui dont le cœur saura le guider jusqu'à la Lumière. Elle lui permettrai d'accomplir un acte hors du commun. Et voilà qu'elle vous choisit. Cette fumée rouge qu'elle a émise, c'était de la magie. Elle s'est posée sur votre ventre, consciente de l'enfant qui doit en naître. Elle le protégera désormais.

Alors, pour la première fois, Lucius eut un sourire sincère devant quelqu'un d'autre que son fils. En rentrant au Manoir, ce dernier ne pensait qu'à une chose : son père était redevenu fort, il pourrait les débarrasser de son horrible époux. Mais McClay leur tomba dessus avant même qu'ils n'aient franchi la porte, furieux que Lucius soit sorti, de plus sans lui demander la permission. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'enfant, le brun aurait sans doute battu son époux à mort. Cependant, il se contenta de lui retirer sa baguette. Au moins, le blond n'aurait aucun moyen de défense.

- Comment as-tu fait pour la récupérer ? souffla Draco. Je croyais que McClay la conservait dans la chambre interdite ?

- Non, elle était dans un coffre fermé magiquement, sous le lit. Il s'est aperçu que l'enfant se sentait mieux quand la baguette était à proximité, alors il l'a amenée. Deux jours avant ma fuite, je me suis aperçu qu'il avait oublié d'y apposer les protections magiques habituelles, alors je me suis empressé de la récupérer avant qu'il revienne.

Agitant doucement le poignet, Lucius débarrassa les pommes de terre de leur pot et les envoya dans le bac qui leur était destiné.

- Voilà, c'est fait, sourit-il.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Draco, lui, se rendit au Chemin de Traverse. Il avait à faire.

* * *

Le soir tombait sur Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. Après dîner, Harry avait décidé de se balader un peu seul, tandis que Lucius allait border Julien. Le jeune homme observa le ciel qui s'obscurcissait lentement. Soudain, il vit une silhouette se faufiler dehors et disparaître derrière le poulailler. Il se dirigea alors rapidement mais silencieusement vers le petit bâtiment de bois. Un hibou y atterrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter. Harry se glissa contre le mur et avança doucement. Arrivé au coin, il souffla un bon coup et sauta sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière. Celle-ci se débattit un instant avant de s'immobiliser.

- Toi !

- Oui, moi, cracha Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ?

Il lui arracha une missive des mains et, retournant l'enveloppe, reconnut le sceau de McClay.

- Je te tiens, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai, ma preuve.

- Ha ha ! Attends de lire ce qu'il y a inscrit là-dessus !

- Rien qui m'arrêtera.

- Le crois-tu ?

- Je vais te le prouver !

Il déplia le parchemin et lut à voix haute :

_« Chère Ginny,_

_Nos plans se déroulent parfaitement. Ne t'inquiète pas si leurs soupçons se portent sur toi. S'il le faut, tu pourras te réfugier au Manoir. C'est en marche. Ils n'ont rien vu venir. Ton acolyte ne s'est pas fait repérer. Potter est tellement crédule ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il marcherait aussi facilement. En tout cas, c'est du bon travail qu'a fait... qu'a fait... »_

Le jeune homme redressa la tête vers Ginny, choqué. La rouquine arborait un air de triomphe cruel. Harry termina la phrase d'une voix éteinte :

_- Qu'a fait Lucius_.

_À suivre..._


End file.
